<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avengers watching Sherlock Holmes by Spiderplushy2003</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682514">Avengers watching Sherlock Holmes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderplushy2003/pseuds/Spiderplushy2003'>Spiderplushy2003</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers watching [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Not Cap Friendly, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderplushy2003/pseuds/Spiderplushy2003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is just a book where the Avengers watching Sherlock Holmes aka Tony past before the whole iron man thing happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Stephen Strange, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers watching [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ironstrange family aka Tony, Stephen and Peter is sitting on their couch and watching a movie but all of the family black out.</p><p>- by the rogue avengers -</p><p>Steve, Wanda and Bucky are sitting on a couch talking about some shit. Say just after a bit, all the rogue avengers black out and have no idea what will happen if they say something about someone.</p><p>- in a movie room -</p><p>Peter was the first one to wake up and he looked around and when he saw the rogue avenger he just looked at them, the rogue avenger is still blackout, and he ran to his family and tried to wake them up.</p><p>"Dad, Dr. Dad? Please wake up." Peter tries to wake up his family and on the 3rd try Tony and Stephen wake up.</p><p>"What the fuck is going on?" Ask Tony first as he gets up. "I do not know, but if anyone wants to hurt us, they will do it before we wake up, so I do not think it is a normal kidnapping." Stephen said while also getting up.</p><p>"Tony?" Tony hears someone voice he never wanted to hear again. "No, no. It's not real. It's not real." Said Tony as he began to panic.</p><p>"Tony? Hey. It's Stephen. You're okay. Just breathe. It's okay, shhhh" Stephen says as he and Tony are on the ground hugging together. Peter just saw and had a smile.</p><p>"Hi everyone." said a happy voice and the people in the room saw a girl. "Welcome to my movie room. You can call me Plushy. I think you want answers?" Plushy said and everyone in the room said yes.</p><p>"Now just say you're going to see a guy before he becomes a superhero." Plushy said and a big screen started playing the movie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello guys. So this is the first time I'm making a react book. I'm sorry if some of the avengers are not a bit in the book. I'm not going to make it, but my friend is helping me with the movie screens, so that's fine, I think. But anyway, please tell me if I make a mistake. Goodbye. See you soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Holmes?"      "Watson?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>EXT. STREETS OF LONDON - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Autumnal streets seen through the sooty glass of a STREET LAMP. Shadows within shadows. Fog in the air. Full moon.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON (V.O.) The year was 1891. London was the capital of the world -- the height of modernity, with the hiss of steam and smell of coal in the air. It was also the great cesspool into which all the sinners and criminals of the empire drained.</b>
</p><p>"Watson ..." Tony whispered as he looked at his old friend.</p><p>"Oh my goodness. I just do not forget to get him." Says Plushy and she makes something with her hands and a man like the movie falls in.</p><p>"Oh my- Watson?" Ask Tony as he looks at the man who is awake. "Holmes?" the man, Watson, asked Tony. "Oh my gosh. It really is you."</p><p>"It's nice to see you again." Said Tony as he looked at his old friend.</p><p>"Yes. You too."</p><p>"Huh" Peter asked as he looked at his father. "Who is this dad?"</p><p>"Dad?" Watson asked in surprise as he looked at Tony.</p><p>"Good people. Can we please continue with the film?" Ask Plushy a little mad.</p><p>"Yes please" Stephen says as he watches his husband as the movie continues.</p><p>
  <b>Gas hisses audibly, the street lamp ignites, and casts a POOL OF LIGHT onto the street, silhouetting a MAN making his way through the fog and dark shadows with a lantern.</b>
</p><p>"Wait what?" Watson asked confused.</p><p>"Just watch the movie John." Plushy said to Watson and he looked at the screen again.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON (V.O.) </b>
  <b>I had come to London, ten years prior, to find a life after the Afghan war. I had hoped to start a medical practice and settle into a nice, steady existence. The life I found was anything but nice and steady.</b>
</p><p>John looked more confused than before as why is he talking.</p><p>
  <b>We can see that the MAN wears a cape. The distinctive silhouette of his deerstalker hat is unmistakable. A FURIOUS CLATTER OF HOOVES APPROACHES in the distance. The MAN tugs on a pipe and turns towards the growing stampede.</b>
</p><p>"Who are the man with the cape?" Clint asked to Watson.</p><p>"Well just say he is in the same room." Watson said with a smile on his face.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON (V.O.) And that had everything to do with one man. My friend, my partner, my burden... </b>
</p><p>"Really? Your burden?" Tony asked, not happy. Watson said nothing and looked at the screen again.</p><p>
  <b>The MAN exhales a plume of smoke calmly, giving us the impression that he knows something that we don't. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>     WATSON (V.O.) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>... Sherlock Holmes.</b>
</p><p>"Huh? I thought Sherlock Holmes was dead?" Bruce said. (Okay, well said the team doesn't hear Watson said Holmes to Tony because they ignored Tony.)</p><p>
  <b>WHAM! The MAN in the deerstalker hat is KNOCKED FLAT by A RUNNING MAN who has vaulted over a wall, sending him, his pipe, and hat flying across the cobbles. </b>
</p><p>"Okay, it was rude." Natasha said.</p><p>
  <b>The RUNNING MAN leans down as if to assist, but instead just picks up the smoker's broken umbrella and studies it. The MAN in the deerstalker hat's eyes widen as he recognizes his famous assailant. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>MAN:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Sherlock Holmes?!</b>
</p><p>"Who is Sherlock Holmes?" Bucky asked confused as why is Bruce so happy.</p><p>
  <b>SHERLOCK HOLMES offers the handle of the umbrella to the MAN, hauls him to his feet and hands back his broken umbrella.</b>
</p><p>"Tony?!" all of the rogue avengers asked/ yelled.</p><p>"Shit." the ironstrange family said at the same time and Watson is still confused and Plushy have a happy/ mad look on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You are what?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tony? Why are you there?" Steve asks Tony, who is trying to find a good way to say he is immortal.</p><p>"Well ... I'm immortal." Said Tony and everyone was asking questions at the same time.</p><p>"You are what?" (Watson)</p><p>"How-when-huh?" (Bruce)</p><p>"Why are you hiding it from us?" (Steve) (Okay, I do not like Steve, so there will be some not Cap friendly in the story.)</p><p>"Shut the fuck up and watch the damn movie." Plushy screamed and everyone kept quiet and the movie continued.</p><p>                                  <b>HOLMES</b><b>:</b><br/><b>My apologies. Send the bill to John Watson, 221B Baker Street. </b></p><p>"Did Tony just say he's sorry?" Clint ask as he looks at Tony in surprise and no one says anything because they are also surprised that Tony said he was sorry.</p><p>
  <b>Sherlock Holmes sprints off down an alleyway. The MAN takes a step into the road to watch him go -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- and is nearly flattened for good by the first of a number of POLICE CARRIAGES, hurtling by on a serious pursuit, Victorian-style.</b>
</p><p>"Where are you running to?" Ask Sam but Tony does not answer him and Sam just looks at Tony again and watches the movie.</p><p>
  <b>INT. CARRIAGE - CLOSEUP ON THE OFFICERS - NIGHT inside. Big, uniformed guys assemble their weaponry -- a 19th century SWAT team. One man stands out as a leader, older than the rest, INSPECTOR LESTRADE.</b>
</p><p>"Wait! I remember it. It is where-" "Watson, don't spoiled the movie." Plushy said shut up Watson.</p><p>
  <b>A man in plainclothes sits to one side of the officers: DR. JOHN WATSON, physically as tough as anyone else in the carriage, but with a more pensive air about him. A thinking man of action.</b>
</p><p>"What is doing on?" Thor asked confused.</p><p>"Just watch the damn movie Thor." Plushy said a bit angry.</p><p><b>EXT. STREETS OF LONDON - NIGH</b>T</p><p>
  <b>Almost tipping over, the carriage turns onto the Embankment and hurtles through the writhing fog along the river.</b>
</p><p>"Why are they so fast? They almost tipping the carriage." Natasha asked, but Tony or John said nothing.</p><p>
  <b>As the carriage banks, we see Holmes cut across the carriage path again, taking a line the horses cannot follow.</b>
</p><p>"I am so confused where you are going." Sam said.</p><p>"You will find out more about me." Tony said with a small smile.</p><p>"Okay...." Sam said more confused.</p><p>
  <b>CUT TO: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>ANOTHER ANGLE</b>
  <b>:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes bursts out of an alley, sprints round a corner and runs across a courtyard to a side door. WE PULL BACK to see the FACADE OF ST. PAUL'S CATHEDRAL.</b>
</p><p>"What's going on ?!" Everyone except the Ironstrange family and Watson, shouted.</p><p>
  <b>OMITTED</b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. CATHEDRAL CRYPTS - ENTRANCE - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes enters through the door and stands at the top of a stairwell. He takes a moment to recover; he's fit, but not as fit as he used to be.</b>
</p><p>"Tony, did you just yourself old?" Stephen asked with a laugh.</p><p>"N-no" Tony answered with a blush face and Stephen laughed a little more.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes descends the stairwell to a door and a spiral staircase beyond it. He stops at the doorway and peers round the corner. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>A lantern glow ascends the spiral stairway towards Holmes. Holmes withdraws into the shadows behind the door. A BOWLER-HATTED MAN ascends the stairs, carrying the lantern and a gun. </b>
</p><p>"He has a gun?!" Steve and Natasha asked/ yelled at the same time.</p><p>"What are you doing to do Dad?" Peter asked his dad but Tony just got him to watch the film.</p><p>
  <b>He peers behind the door and holds the lantern up to the shadows, but does not see Holmes, who has pulled his black jacket up to conceal his face. The man swings the lantern away again. He peers about, confused.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>We see Holmes' eyes from the shadows, as he lowers his jacket and thinks through his plan of attack. </b>
</p><p>"Attack? But Tony doesn't have his suit." Steve said a bit confused.</p><p>"Dad is don't always a hero with his suit, Captain Asshole." Peter said angry at Steve.</p><p>"Son, it don't right to-" Steve trying to say some Captain America talks shit but Plushy have nothing right now.</p><p>"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND WATCH THE FUCK MOVIE." "Y-yes ms." Steve said scare as the movie continue again.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES (V.O.)</b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Head cocked to the left, partial deafness in right ear. First point of attack.</b>
</p><p>"What?" Clint asked confused what will Tony will do.</p><p>
  <b>PRE-VISUALIZATION IN VARI-SPEED </b>
</p><p>
  <b>FOCUS ON the spot behind the man's right ear, just at the top of the jaw -- the most vulnerable point. Holmes launches a hammer blow, and we ramp from 24 fps to 400 fps (ULTRA SLOW MOTION) as he makes contact. The man's head is thrown back as he spins round.</b>
</p><p>"Wow." Everyone except Tony and Watson said in surprise.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES (V.O.) </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then throat, paralyze vocal chords, stop screaming.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>BACK TO 24 fps. The man's mouth opens to cry out. We RAMP BACK UP TO 400 fps as his Adam's Apple is struck with a precision karate chop, strangling his scream. </b>
</p><p>"How-what-I?" Natasha asked in surprise how can Tony outside the suit and Tony just looks at her with a small smile and continues to watch the movie.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES (V.O.) </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Stink of alcohol, heavy drinker -- knuckles to liver.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>BACK TO 24 fps, RAMPING TO 400 fps as a devastating knuckle-punch to the liver doubles up the bowler-hatted thug and crumples him to his knees.</b>
</p><p>"How do you know how to fight like this Tony?" Clint ask him.</p><p>"Just say I have someone who leans me." Tony said as he looked at Watson and wink his eye.</p><p>"Why are you- Oh hell no. Not tell me it Mycroft leans you?!" Watson said in surprise and Tony just nodded and John just looks at Tony with surprise eyes.</p><p><b>SECOND-TIME ACTION - SUPER FAST REPEAT OF ABOV</b>E</p><p>
  <b>Holmes flashes out of the shadows, moving so fast that we can barely see what he's doing.</b>
</p><p>"Wait what?! But do you don't just do it?" Wanda asked and Tony just smiled. (Oh and there will be not Wanda friendly also.)</p><p><b>THWACK! Hammer blow to ear.</b> <br/><b>CRACK! Karate chop to throat.</b> <br/><b>WHAP! Knuckle punch to liver.</b></p><p>
  <b>BACK TO NORMAL MOTION as the man crumples to the ground, Holmes takes his bowler hat from his head and flips it onto his own in one super fast move. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes drags the battered man into the shadows, lifts his lantern and proceeds down the spiral staircase. </b>
</p><p>"Wow dad. It was awesome!" Peter said to his dad with a big smile.</p><p>"Yeah, Peter is right. You was awesome." Stephen says and he kiss Tony a bit and then the family continues to watch the movie. But the team doesn't know that Watson is so confused where he is, who is the people in the room and why do a pretty good man kiss his friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Who is this?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>POV - BOTTOM OF THE SPIRAL STAIRCAS</b>E</p><p>
  <b>Another bowler-hatted THUG approaches the bottom of the staircase. He has seen the lantern light. He draws his gun and approaches. Holmes places the lantern on the post at the bottom of the bannister, ducks down into the shadows.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>THUG: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>What's goin' on, John?</b>
</p><p>"I don't know what happened but I love it so far." Loki said out of nowhere and the avengers jump and almost fell.</p><p>"What the hell. Why is he here?" Steve asked Plushy but she didn't answer him.</p><p>
  <b>When he gets no answer, the THUG points his gun to where we saw Holmes hide.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But Holmes appears from the shadows behind the THUG, reaches around him, grabs his gun hand and pistol-whips him twice with his own gun, dropping him.</b>
</p><p>"Your own gun?" Natasha asked surprised.</p><p>"Yes. I know how a gun works Romanova." Tony said then he smiled at the look Natasha looked.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes extracts a cigar from the Thug's top pocket and sniffs it appreciatively.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Hhhmm, good cigar. Who do you work for?</b>
</p><p>"Good question Tony." Bruce said as he looked at the small family.</p><p>"Nice Bruce." Tony said back to Bruce with a smile.</p><p>
  <b>He jams the cigar in his own top pocket, picks up the man's bowler and proceeds on, further down into the crypts.</b>
</p><p>"You know what, I am not going to ask why do you have it." Clint said and Tony just laugh a bit.</p><p>
  <b>OMITTED</b>
</p><p><b>INT. CATHEDRAL CRYPTS - BALCONY - NIGH</b>T</p><p>
  <b>TWO HARD MEN in bowler hats stand guard.</b>
</p><p><b>CUT TO</b>:</p><p>
  <b>ANOTHER ANGLE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes surveys the scene AT A DISTANCE, out of sight. Eyes alive with intelligence, processing angles when --</b>
</p><p>"When what?" Stephen asked a little scared about what will happen to Tony.</p><p>"Just watch the movie, okay love?" Tony said calmly and Stephen just looks at Tony and looked at the screen again.</p><p>
  <b>A HEAVY HAND falls on his shoulder. PULL BACK to reveal --</b>
</p><p>"Who-" "Just watch the damn movie and don't ask questions." Plushy said shut up Steve.</p><p>
  <b>(The following exchange in whispers.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Watson. Perfect timing.</b>
</p><p>Tony and Watson at the screen remembered the screen where they stopped someone.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Nice hat. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Just got it. Where's Lestrade?</b>
</p><p>"Who is Lestrade in the first place?" Sam ask but nobody answer him.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Getting his troops in formation. Is that your blood or theirs? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I don't know. It's an old shirt.</b>
</p><p>"You don't know?!" Peter asked his dad with a scary face.</p><p>"I find Peter. It was long ago." Tony whispered to Peter, hugging him and Peter whispered a small okay.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You left this behind. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson hands him his pistol. Holmes looks at it with distaste, doesn't take it.</b>
</p><p>"Why do you doesn't take it?" Thor asked to the two people confused.</p><p>"I don't know also. Why don't you?" Watson asked Tony also confused.</p><p>"I don't know." Tony said and Thor and Watson looked at Tony more confused.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Knew I'd forgotten something. Thought I'd left the stove on.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You did.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Right. Shall we?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>This is what they do. This is what they like.</b>
</p><p>"What?" Everyone asked confused. "'This is what they like?' I don't understand." Thor asked but Tony or John said nothing.</p><p>
  <b>CUT TO: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>ANOTHER ANGLE </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The two HARD MEN on guard turn fast and gather together as they hear footsteps approaching.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>MAN #1: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Des?</b>
</p><p>"What?" Everyone asked again but nobody knew the answer.</p><p>
  <b>He can see the hat, but not the man underneath.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Yeah, s'me.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson takes out the two men. He is more of a brawler, using headbutts, knees, and elbows. Less artful, but no less effective.</b>
</p><p>"Wow. You good." Natasha said but Watson said nothing.</p><p>
  <b>OMITTED</b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. CATHEDRAL CRYPTS - BALCONY - NIGHT </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thugs dispatched, Holmes and Watson look down and see a chilling sight.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A WOMAN IN WHITE LIES INSIDE A CRUDELY-PAINTED PENTACLE </b>
  <b>(five-sided figure), lit with candles at each corner. Her eyes roll back in her head, trance-like. A sword has been placed at her feet.</b>
</p><p>"What is d-doing o-on?" Peter asked more scared than before.</p><p>Tony and Stephen hug Peter and Tony said "Don't looks Peter. I will say if you can look again." and Peter just nodded and hide his head in his dad chest.</p><p>
  <b>A HOODED FIGURE KNEELS INSIDE A DOUBLE CIRCLE next to the pentacle. This is LORD BLACKWOOD. We do not yet see his face.</b>
</p><p>"Lord Blackwood?" Loki asked but Tony or John answer and he just sigh angry.</p><p>
  <b>ANOTHER HOODED FIGURE stands on the edge of the ceremony, shrouded in shadow. We do not see his face. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly, the woman rises up like a broken puppet, as if pulled to her feet by invisible hands. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Some kind of ritual is about to climax. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes and Watson head down, fast, not caring if they make a noise or not. Their footsteps echo.</b>
</p><p>"What the fuck?!" Everyone except Tony, Watson and Peter (who have headphone on).</p><p>
  <b>INT. CATHEDRAL CRYPTS </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The second hooded figure moves back and melts into the shadows. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Still kneeling, still hooded, Blackwood chants softly, Latin incantation repeating and repeating. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>ON THE WOMAN as her lips start to move in time with the incantation. This is spooky, real, powerful stuff. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes and Watson leap from the stairs to Blackwood's level.</b>
</p><p>"What will you guys do?" Wanda asked but Tony just ignore her and then Wanda want to do something with her magic but she didn't have it.</p><p>"Why do I don't have my magic?" "JUST SHUT UP WITCH!" Plushy screamed at her and everyone just needs quiet.</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood simply ignores them. The Latin incantation never stops. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes is closer to the girl, Watson closer to Blackwood. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>The girl.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And it is all of today. I may maybe update one more movie screens today but I don't know if I can but anyway I hope you guys like it part. See you soon 😊.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Who the heck is Lord Blackwood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The girl bends with alarming and mechanical suddenness, picks up the sword and turns it on herself, ready to plunge the point into her heart.</b>
</p><p>"Wtf?!" Everyone except the Ironstrange family and Watson yelled.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes lunges, grabs the woman's arm, disarms her and pulls her out of the pentacle. She collapses. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Simultaneously and eerily the candles extinguish and a rush of air departs the tunnel.</b>
</p><p>"Okay, I don't know what is going on but it is creepy as fuck." Bruce said and everyone agrees with him.</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood throws back his hood. We finally see his face. His eyes are intense, he is tapped into something dark and cruel.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes and Watson are shocked at his identity. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Lord Blackwood?! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood applauds softly, strangely.</b>
</p><p>"Who the heck is Lord Blackwood?!" Steve asked but Tony ignored him again.</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Well done, Holmes. And Watson as well. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson raises his gun, trains it on Blackwood. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Stay right there. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood raises his hands in front of him, almost mockingly.</b>
</p><p>"He mockingly you Watson." Stephen said as he looks like he wants to laugh.</p><p>"Yes, he is." Watson said with a small smile. 'But I don't know who your people are.' He thought as he looks at Tony and sigh.</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Tell me, doctor, as a medical man, how did you like my work? </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(beat) The fifth one was so scrawny, it was over before I'd finished the first incision.</b>
</p><p>"You are a doctor?" Bruce asked Watson and Watson just nodded.</p><p>"And you can fight also?" Clint asked and Watson nodded again.</p><p>
  <b>That's more than Watson can take. He moves in to pistol- whip Blackwood -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- is stopped suddenly by Holmes' hand grabbing his collar.</b>
</p><p>"Why are you stopping him?" Clint asked Tony.</p><p>"Just watch the movie Clint and then you know why." Tony said calmly.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>No. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson struggles forward against Holmes' grip. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Look. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes seems to be pointing at Blackwood. Watson looks, sees nothing. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Look. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson looks, and sees it and his eyes flare wide.</b>
</p><p>"What is it?" Steve asks it time but Tony is still ignored him.</p><p>
  <b>INCHES FROM WATSON'S RIGHT EYE is the needle-pointed end of a QUIVERING PIECE OF HIGH-TENSILE WIRE, almost invisible --</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- the other end held between Blackwood's hands. A really nasty concealed weapon. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>One more step and Watson gets impaled in the eye.</b>
</p><p>"Oh my goodness. How can you see this Tony?" Clint asked surprised.</p><p>"I was looking for it." "Ohhh."</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>What a shame. That would've been fun. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>We hear heavy boots on the balcony, as Lestrade and his men finally appear. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>POLICEMEN flood the area.</b>
</p><p>"He wants to hurt one of you?" Steve asked stupidity.</p><p>"Did he-" Watson asked, but he could not complete his sentence because he was so surprised at how stupid Steve was.</p><p>"Yes." Tony answered Watson as he laugh a bit.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Impeccable timing, Lestrade. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>LESTRADE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(vis Blackwood) Is that -- ? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>It is. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(re: girl) We've gone for the doctor... (re: Blackwood) And one for the rope.</b>
</p><p>"One for the rope?" Natasha asked but like Steve,  she was ignored by the small family and Watson .</p><p>
  <b>LESTRADE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You should've waited for my help. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>If I had, you'd be cleaning up a corpse and chasing a rumor. Besides, the girl's parents hired me, not the Yard. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(a wry smile) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I can't imagine why they thought you'd need any assistance. </b>
</p><p>"You and your ego. I am don't surprise." Natasha said but she didn't see how angry Stephen is or how Watson looks at her wired.</p><p>
  <b>Lestrade turns, frustrated. He watches his men yank Blackwood out of his double circle, put chains on him, while others carry the girl away on a stretcher. She's still mouthing the incantation.</b>
</p><p>"It poor girl." Wanda said sadly but she really feels sorry for the girl? No.</p><p>"Oh shut up witch and don't act as you feel sorry for her." Plushy said smiling as Wanda want to run to Steve and cry like a baby.</p><p>
  <b>Lestrade eyes the double circle, the pentacle, shakes his head, not understanding them. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Grudgingly, reluctantly, hating himself for needing to, he turns to Holmes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>LESTRADE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>What do you make of that? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Some kind of ceremony. Five girls killed beneath cathedrals at the height of the full moon. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(indicating) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>The double circle's for his own protection. </b>
</p><p>"How do you know? Or do you make it up?" Steve asked more than stupid he is.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, really?" Watson whispered as the movie continues.</p><p>
  <b>LESTRADE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>London will breathe a sigh of relief -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>-- at the excellent work of Scotland Yard. As usual. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Bravo, Lestrade. Have a cigar.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes sticks the villain's cigar in Lestrade's pocket and -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- A POLICE PHOTOGRAPHER lifts his massive camera. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>FLASH! An explosion of light and sparks as a 19th century flashbulb pops. The SCENE is FROZEN bright for a split-second and then it FADES.</b>
</p><p>"Well it was good." Steve said but Plushy shut him up.</p><p>"The movie is don't over." She said a lot angry then before.</p><p>
  <b>CREDIT SEQUENCE BEGINS, MUSIC AND TITLES OVER </b>
</p><p>
  <b>OMITTED </b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. LAB </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dim light from a burner heats fluid in a jar, a bench strewn with scientific equipment. Gloved hands mix chemicals in a tray, a piece of photo paper on top.</b>
</p><p>"The movie is just get starting." Plushy said with a big/ scary smile on her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is a other one. I think I am going to make one more movie screen because I have to go. Anyway I forgot to tell you guys English is don't my first language so there will be a lot of mistakes in this. Anyway see you soon guys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The opening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>INT. NEWSPAPER LIBRARY </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Another pair of hands search urgently through a row of alphabetized files, coming to rest on the letter "H." A bunch of "H" clippings hit the desk. The top one reads:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>STUDENT AND ARMY DOCTOR SOLVE LONDON MYSTERY! A photo of Holmes and Watson in their 20s at a crime scene. Their eyes are shut for the photo, unaccustomed to flashes.</b>
</p><p>"Wait!? Is it the same crime scene at the begin?" Wanda asked.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up Witch and watch the fucking movie." Plushy said/yelled at the witch.</p><p><b>INT. LA</b>B</p><p>
  <b>Chemicals are poured over the paper and spread across it.</b>
</p><p>"Huh?" Sam ask confused but everyone didn't know what to answer him.</p><p>
  <b>Hands flip through more papers, more headlines: STUDENT </b>
  <b>AND DOCTOR BEAT COPS TO THE PUNCH AGAIN! ROOMMATES SOLVE </b>
  <b>BRIXTON MURDERS! Another picture of Holmes and Watson. This time, they look more confident, the article bigger. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Another headline: HOLMES AND WATSON OPEN FOR BUSINESS. Holmes and Watson stand in front of 221 Baker Street.</b>
</p><p>"So you help the police with crime or something?" Sam ask confused and Tony and Watson nodded.</p><p>
  <b>INT. LAB </b>
</p><p>
  <b>A negative is clipped over the paper. A sudden flash of light as it is exposed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. NEWSPAPER LIBRARY</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Another headline: DOCTOR AND DETECTIVE FOIL JEWELRY SCAM! A picture of Holmes and Watson, holding a goose by its feet and smiling. The men are front page news now.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, wait. So the goose is the Foil Jewelry scam? " Peter asked (who doesn't have the headphones on.)</p><p>"Yes." Tony said laugh a little at Peter face.</p><p>
  <b>More headlines and photos come fast: LONDON DUO DO IT AGAIN! A shot of Holmes and Watson, older, shaking hands with a royal. HOLMES AND WATSON SOLVE SEVERED EAR </b>
  <b>MYSTERY... CELEBRATED DETECTIVE PROVES GUILTY MAN </b>
  <b>INNOCENT... More and more headlines, Holmes and Watson getting older, solving crimes, and...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The files are moved to another desk where hands punch text on a vintage typewriter: "CATACOMB KILLER IS </b>
  <b>INDUSTRIAL TYCOON LORD BLACKWOOD..." </b>
</p><p>"I still want to know who is Lord Blackwood." Loki said, scared the avengers again and Watson is laughing a bit.</p><p><b>INT. LA</b>B</p><p>
  <b>A faint image is forming on the paper.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. NEWSPAPER LIBRARY</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A hand yanks the paper from the typewriter and onto a desk where a typesetter begins to assemble the story in blocks of lead type. Upside down and back to front we see the words "SHERLOCK HOLMES," one metal letter at a time.</b>
</p><p>"I don't understand it part." Plushy whispered to herself as the avengers and Watson watch the movie.</p><p>
  <b>INT. PRINTING PRESS</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A roller dripping with ink rolls over the story we have seen assembled along with an engraving of the image. The whole thing is fed into a printing press, a whirring mass of wheels and gears. Papers are bundled and tied, then distributed until one lands face-up outside the door of:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>221 BAKER STREET, where we see the headline "CATACOMB KILLER CAUGHT!" The photo of Holmes and Watson sits above the fold, dominating the front page. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>TITLE SEQUENCE ENDS.</b>
</p><p>"And it was the opening. The real story began now." Plushy said and everyone just looks at her confused exactly the small family and Watson.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Three months later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>EXT. 221 BAKER ST. - AFTERNOON </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Autumn has turned to winter. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>SUPERIMPOSE: THREE MONTHS LATER </b>
</p><p>"Three months?" Wanda asked but Tony doesn't answer her. <br/><b>FROM A RAVEN'S PO</b>V</p><p>
  <b>We FOLLOW a lady, MRS. HUDSON, walking down the street with the day's shopping. She picks up a paper with the day's headline "BLACKWOOD HANGS TOMORROW: CLAIMS PACK WITH THE DEVIL." She continues down the street until arriving at 221 Baker Street. A raven lands on the entry gate, she shoos it away, walks up the steps, and inside.</b>
</p><p>"Who is she?" Steve asks again a question but nobody answer him.</p><p><b>INT. 221 BAKER ST. - WATSON'S APARTMEN</b>T</p><p>
  <b>Watson takes a blood pressure cuff off CAPTAIN PHILIPS, an OLDER GENTLEMAN who sports an array of medals. The room is a tribute to military and medical order -- all is neat and tidy, everything in its place.</b>
</p><p>"Wow. It is neat and tidy." Bruce said to Watson and Watson nodded back as he said 'thank you.'</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>71 over 104... very good, Captain. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CAPTAIN PHILIPS: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Me nerves are the best they been in years, thanks to you.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson is pleased by that. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CAPTAIN PHILIPS: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Tell me something -- your new offices. There won't be so many stairs, I hope? </b>
</p><p>"You moving?" Some of the avengers asked Watson but he didn't answer them.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>No -- ground floor. And there'll be a woman's touch, too.</b>
</p><p>"A woman's touch? You never tell me there's will be a woman's touch." Tony said surprise and Watson just looks at Tony like he is crazy.</p><p>"I have tell you about the woman's touch." Watson said back at Tony and Tony looked back at Watson like he is crazy too.</p><p>"Can we please continue to watch the movie dad?" Peter asked his dad.</p><p>"Fine." Tony said and everyone looks back at the screen.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON (CONT'D): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I think we can start to wean you off the medicine -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG! A dozen GUNSHOTS O.S. Captain Philips hits the floor, terrified.</b>
</p><p>"What was this?" Everyone except Tony and Watson asked and Watson looked at Tony angry.</p><p>
  <b>Watson suppresses extreme irritation, writes a prescription on a piece of paper, then helps Captain Philips to his feet.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Let's give it a little longer, just to be safe. (beat)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>I'll be right back.</b>
</p><p>"Do you know who has the gun?" Wanda asked Watson but he ignored her.</p><p>
  <b>He heads out, letting his aggravation show once his back is turned to his patient.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. 221 BAKER ST. - HALL </b>
</p><p>
  <b>As Watson exits his apartment and moves down the hall, MRS. HUDSON, his landlady, shoots up the stairs with the paper. Her nerves are almost as bad as Captain Philips'.</b>
</p><p>"I have a feeling something will happen." Clint said and everyone agrees with him.</p><p>
  <b>MRS. HUDSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(panting) I won't go in there by myself, not while he's in this state.</b>
</p><p>"Who?" Everyone except the Ironstrange family and Watson asked.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You're not going in at all. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Which is a relief to Mrs. Hudson. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>MRS. HUDSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>What will I do when you leave? He'll burn the house down around me. What will he do? Couldn't you have a longer engagement?</b>
</p><p>"You engagement?" Everyone except Tony and Watson yelled.</p><p>"I am now married." Watson said back.</p><p>"Ohh."</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <b>He just needs a new case, that's all. </b>
</p><p>"I think he is talking about Tony." Thor said.</p><p>
  <b>Captain Philips emerges from Watson's apartment, heads towards them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I smell burning. </b>
</p><p>"Oh no."</p><p>
  <b>Mrs. Hudson's already-frayed nerves take a turn for the worse. Watson takes the newspaper from her. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Why don't you take Captain Philips and give him a nice cup of tea. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>MRS. HUDSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Come on, Captain, let's go down. It'll be quieter.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON </b>
  <b>(as they leave):</b>
  <br/>
  <b>And perhaps some tea and bread up here when you can. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson heads down the hallway to the last door. A tendril of smoke wafts out from under it. Urgent. </b>
</p><p>"Oh no." Tony whispered as Watson looks at him with a wired look.</p><p>
  <b>Nonetheless, Watson stops, takes a deep breath, gathers himself. Something like this has happened before (is, in fact, Holmes' usual brand of chaos) the difference being, now, that Watson is sick to death of dealing with it. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Which doesn't mean he won't. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Newspaper in hand, Watson opens the door, pokes his head in, cautiously. He sees --</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next part will be up tonight or tomorrow</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Talking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>INT. 221 BAKER ST. - HOLMES' APARTMENT</b>S</p><p>
  <b>Watson squeezes through the doorway to find that the obstruction is Holmes who is sitting in the dark on a chair, blocking the door, aiming a gun (with an odd contraption fastened on its barrel) at the wall.</b>
</p><p>"What the hell is wrong with you?" Wanda asked Tony but Plushy talk before Tony can.</p><p>"I said before and I said now, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Plushy screamed so loud Peter hide his head in his dad chest. "Whoops. Sorry Peter."</p><p>"It okay" Peter said.</p><p>
  <b>Unadulterated chaos. A series of FLAMING BULLET HOLES blasted into the wall in the (ragged) initials "V.R."</b>
</p><p>"Do you mean 'Virtual reality'?" Bruce asked.</p><p>"I really don't remember why I did it." Tony said.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>May I join you in the armory? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES </b>
  <b>Please... Watson, I've been working on a device which will suppress the sound of a gunshot</b>
</p><p>"What is wrong with you Stark?" Natasha asked but Tony like all time, ignored her.</p><p>
  <b>Watson heads towards the conservatory. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Please... Don't, don't, don't... </b>
</p><p>"Dad?" Peter asked a little scared.</p><p>"I am fine Peter." Tony said but Stephen knows there is something Tony is hiding.</p><p>
  <b>Watson pulls open the curtains allowing the light to pour in. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>It needs work. May I see?... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson passes him heading to the other side of the room (possibly grabs the gun) picking up a pile of open letters from a table. </b>
</p><p>Watson sigh and said something but nobody heard.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Gently, gently, Watson...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson whips open more curtains and opens a window.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes crawls on his hands and knees over to a table where he finds his sunglasses and puts them on.</b>
</p><p>"It is Tony right there." Thor said with a smile.</p><p>
  <b>Watson sits on a chair and begins to leaf though the letters. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>It's been three months since the last case. About time you found another one.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I can't but agree. My mind rebels at stagnation. Give me problems, give me work. The sooner the better. </b>
</p><p>"Wow. Tony wanted paper works." Rhodes said scare Tony because Tony didn't know it Rhodes is here.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Paper?</b>
</p><p>"You friend didn't also believe you." Loki said.</p><p>
  <b>Watson hands Holmes the newspaper. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Let's see, we have a letter here from Mrs. Ramsey in Queen's Park -- her husband has gone missing.</b>
</p><p>"Bored." Tony said and Stephen just laugh at his husband.</p><p><b>HOLMES: </b><br/><b>He's in Belgium with the scullery maid. Is it December</b>?</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Yes, Holmes. Lady Radford reports a missing emerald bracelet. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Insurance swindle. Lord Radford likes fast women and slow ponies. I see you're the attending physician at Blackwood's hanging. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Yes, it's our last case together and I wanted to see it through to the end. </b>
</p><p>"What is doing on with your two?" Clint ask.</p><p>"You will see." Is all Tony said.</p><p>
  <b>Awkward pause. Cough.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Mr. Lewis is seeking... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mrs. Hudson enters carrying a tray of bread and tea. She is steeling herself for this interaction.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>(to Watson) There is only one case that intrigues me at present... the curious case of Mrs. Hudson, the absentee landlady.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES (CONT'D):</b>
  <br/>
  <b>I have been studying her comings and goings and they appear most sinister. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>MRS. HUDSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Tea, Mr. Holmes. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mrs. Hudson crosses to Holmes and puts the tray before him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Is it poisoned, nanny?</b>
</p><p>"Why do you think she wants to poison you?" Bruce asked but Tony just looks at him and said nothing. "Oooookay." Bruce said as he looks back at the screen.</p><p>
  <b>She goes to remove an old tray from behind him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <b>Don't touch that. Everything is in its proper place, as per usual. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She ignores him and removes the tray then crosses back towards the door noticing a bulldog lying unconscious under the table. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>MRS. HUDSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>He's killed the dog... again. </b>
</p><p>"You did what?" Stephen asked, not believe it.</p><p>"Yeah. I did kinda kill the dog." Tony said.</p><p>"Oookay" Peter said, not believe his dad kinda killed a dog.</p><p>
  <b>Watson jumps up. His bulldog, GLADSTONE, lies on the floor in a drugged stupor. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>What have you done to Gladstone this time? </b>
</p><p>"What is a name like Gladstone?" Loki asked Watson.</p><p>"I don't know. I kinda just say it and he comes to me." Watson said, answer Loki question.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I was simply testing a new anesthetic. He doesn't mind. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Holmes! As your doctor... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>He'll be right as a trivet in no time. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson's finally had enough.</b>
</p><p>"Like we all." Wanda said but Plushy do something and now Wanda can't talk.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>... and your friend, you've been in this room for two weeks. I insist you get out of here. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <b>There's nothing of interest to me out there, on earth, at all.</b>
</p><p>"Tony, is it how you really feel?" Steve asks.</p><p>"What?! No! It is my past life Steve so no!" Tony yelled.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>So, you have nothing to do? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Nothing. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Then you're free this evening. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Absolutely. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>For dinner. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Wonderful. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>The Royale. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>My favorite. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Mary's coming.</b>
</p><p>"Who Mary?" Sam ask.</p><p>"It not of you business." Watson said and Sam just nodded, scared.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Not available. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You're meeting her, Holmes. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Have you proposed yet? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I'm still looking for the right ring. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>A little smile from Holmes. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Then it's not official. </b>
</p><p>"So Mary is your wife?" Sam ask again nice and Watson nodded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And it is all of today. I see you guys tomorrow. Good day or night.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Mary Morstan.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>It's happening, like it or not. Half past eight. The Royale. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The dog wakes up and runs out. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>And wear a jacket. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson exits, leaving Holmes alone in his own chaos. For the first time, we see a hint of fear in his eyes.</b>
</p><p>"Holmes?" Watson asked, "Why do you look like-" Watson being to ask but Tony doesn't want to know what will Watson asked.</p><p>"Just leave it." "Holmes-" "JUST LEAVE IT!" Tony yelled it time and Watson stops questioning him.</p><p><b>INT. THE ROYALE - DINING ROO</b>M</p><p>
  <b>Holmes sits in the center of a booth waiting for Watson to arrive. He is quite uncomfortable in this setting.</b>
</p><p>"You look uncomfortable Tony, why?" Stephen asked Tony but Tony just say Stephen just need watching.</p><p>
  <b>WE SEE HIS OBSERVATIONS -- he picks up little pieces of information from the other guests. He notices the details on a pair of gentleman's cufflinks, the name on a bottle of wine, a surreptitious argument between waiters. It all becomes quite overbearing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And then Watson and Mary arrive, talking, intent on each other -- surprised when they realize Holmes is already there. </b>
</p><p>"Let me guess, he is always late?" Wanda asked and Watson just nodded.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Holmes! You're early. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Fashionably. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>May I present Miss Mary Morstan.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes looks at MARY MORSTAN -- looks again. She's beautiful, 30s, and clearly a woman worth marrying. Holmes stands. She extends her hand.</b>
</p><p>"Really Tony?" Steve asked not surprise if Tony goes in Playboy mode. Tony just looks at Steve and just want to go out of the room and back home.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>My pleasure. For the life of me I don't know why it's taken him so long to get us properly introduced.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes gestures politely, they sit, Mary and Watson on either side of him. There is a decanted bottle of wine on the table.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>MARY: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>The pleasure's mine. It really is a thrill to meet you, Mr. Holmes.</b>
</p><p>"I think it's don't a good idea to Stark meet your girl." Wanda said.</p><p>'Okay. It stops now' Watson thinks as Wanda talk more bad things about his friend.</p><p>"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Everyone looks at Watson surprised but he is looking at Wanda angry.</p><p>"Not never said one more bad thing about my friend and you will see what will happen." Wanda shut up and looked scared when she nodded and everyone was back watching the movie.</p><p>
  <b>MARY (CONT'D): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I've a whole stack of detective novels at home. Poe, Wilkie Collins... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON (proudly): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>It's true. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>MARY: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>They can seem a bit far-fetched sometimes, though. Making these grand assumptions out of tiny details.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES (livening up): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Oh, no no. The little details are by far the most important. Take Watson...</b>
</p><p>"It true." Tony said and everyone,expect Watson,  just looks at him.</p><p>
  <b>MARY: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I intend to. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson likes that, Holmes less so -- a forced chuckle. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>... see that walking-stick? A rare African snakewood hiding a blade of high-tensile steel. A few were awarded to veterans of the Afghan war, so I can assume he's a decorated soldier. Strong, brave, born to be a man of action. And neat, like all military men. Then I check his pockets... ah. A stub from a boxing match. Now I can infer he's a bit of a gambler. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(a wink) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I'd keep an eye on that, by the way. </b>
</p><p>"Huh?" Peter asked but Tony just say he should watch the movie.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Those days are behind me. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Yes, right behind you. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(leaning in to Mary) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>He's cost us the rent more than once. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mary laughs.</b>
</p><p>"Playboy mode on." Steve whispered but Bucky, who is next to Steve, hear it.</p><p>"Steve..." Bucky said dangerous.</p><p>"But it true." Steve said back at Bucky and Bucky just looks at him more dangerous.</p><p>
  <b>MARY: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>With all due respect, Mr. Holmes, you know him. But what about a perfect stranger? What can you tell about me?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes and Watson exchange a glance -- not a good idea. </b>
</p><p>"It was don't a good idea." Tony whispered remember what happened.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I don't think that's necessary --</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Yes, I doubt -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>MARY: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>No, it'd be wonderful. I insist.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You insist? </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(at Watson) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>She insisted. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(instantly) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You're a governess. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>MARY: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Well done.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Yes, well done. So shall we -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Your student's a boy of 8.</b>
</p><p>"I am so sorry." Tony said to Watson.</p><p>"It okay." Watson said back with a smile.</p><p>
  <b>MARY: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Charlie's 7, actually. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson's getting nervous, reaches for the wine. Holmes stops him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>It's breathing. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(back to Mary) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Then he's tall for his age. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mary nods.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>He flicked ink at you today. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>MARY: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Is there ink on my face? </b>
</p><p>"What is wrong with you?" Steve whispered again and Bucky did hear him but said nothing.</p><p>
  <b>The WAITER appears. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>There's nothing wrong with your face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>WAITER: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>The gentleman has already ordered for himself. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(to Watson) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>What would madam care for this evening?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson gives Holmes a hard look: that's a bit much.</b>
</p><p>Tony looked down, knowing what will happen.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Give us a few minutes, please. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He shakes his head, pours wine for all.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>There are two drops on your ear... India blue's nearly impossible to wash off, anyway. A very impetuous act by the boy, but you're too experienced to react rashly -- which is why the lady you work for lent you that necklace. It's from Asprey's, flawless, not the gems of a governess. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(beat) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>However, the jewels you're not wearing tell us rather more</b>
</p><p>"How do you-" Clint will ask but after he sees how Tony is, he leaves it.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Holmes. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Both Watson and Mary scorch Holmes with their eyes. Holmes pauses... pauses, then:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>You were engaged. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes' mind has gotten away from him. He begins talking faster, intensely focused, manic.</b>
</p><p>Everyone except the Ironstrange family and Watson looked at Tony surprised.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>The ring is gone. But the lighter skin where it sat suggests you spent some time abroad wearing it proudly. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>As Holmes talks, Watson gets up, moves to help Mary to her feet. They're leaving.</b>
</p><p>"Wtf Stark?!" the rogue avengers except for Clint, Sam and Bucky, yelled.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Or at least until someone informed you of its true and rather modest worth, at which point you broke off the engagement and returned to England for better prospects. A doctor perhaps. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mary throws Watson's wine in Holmes' face. The restaurant goes silent. She turns to leave, turns back.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>MARY </b>
  <b>(low):</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Right on all counts but one. I didn't leave my fiance... he died. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Now she leaves -- </b>
</p><p>"It is very rude." Natasha said angry.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Well done, old man. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- and Watson goes with her. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes lets the wine drip down over him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>She's lovely. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes is left at an empty table with wine running down his face. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Their orders arrive -- an array of plates piled high. The waiter puts them down, Holmes very carefully unfolds his napkin and places it into the top of his shirt, spaghetti style, takes his knife and fork and begins to cut the meat -- then pauses, looks around.</b>
</p><p>"What was it Stark?!" Steve yelled, scared Peter.</p><p>"Can you please stop screaming?!" Tony yelled, not so loud. "You are scaring my kid."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And it is. I can't sleep so I was thinking of making a new part so here it is. I am going to update more today. See you guys soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. BOXING FIGHT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>HOLMES' POV</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Happy couples eating, laughing, talking. Suddenly, Holmes hears no words. He just sees their mouths moving. </b>
</p><p>"What?" Everyone asked confused.</p><p>
  <b>The sound of silverware clinking and scraping on fine china rises to an ORCHESTRAL ROAR --</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- which becomes the ROAR of a BLOOD-THIRSTY MOB as a fist smashes into a face with a MEATY THUD.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>OMITTED</b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. PUNCH BOWL PUB </b>
</p><p>
  <b>- BARE-</b>
</p><p><b>KNUCKLE BOXING FIGHT</b>  </p><p><b>NIGH</b>T</p><p>
  <b>Holmes staggers back from the blow. He tastes his own blood from a split lip. It interests him. He is stripped to the waist, all sinew and gristle. His opponent, McMURDO -- huge but flabby -- bangs his fists together and moves in. </b>
</p><p>"What the hell is wrong with you Stark. First it first screen and now it? I thought you crazy right now but there you are more than crazy, you are insane." Natasha said angry but Stephen is now angry at her.</p><p>"And what about you? I know you were an assassin." Stephen said back to her more angry in his voice.</p><p>"How do you know it?" Natasha asked surprised and scared.</p><p>"Natasha, you are don't right to know about how I know and you also don't have the right to say that to my husband so shut the fuck up and watch the fucking movie." Stephen said.</p><p><b>HOLMES' PO</b>V</p><p>
  <b>The room and the fight are calm -- the sounds muffled and indistinct -- a complete sensory reversal of his experience in the restaurant. This is soothing to him, the ring is the only place where his mind stops racing.</b>
</p><p>"So fighting calm you?" Clint ask and Tony nodded.</p><p>"Yeah. I love fighting but it is now in the past. I have my suits, my beautiful husband and my kid." Tony said as he hug Peter and kiss Stephen.</p><p>
  <b>He's able to feel, not just think. He is utterly in the moment.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes' hawk-sharp gaze darts down from McMurdo's face to his muscles as they flex, giving him just enough warning to move his head so that a punch grazes him.</b>
</p><p>"You are thinking a little too many." Stephen said while he watches the movie.</p><p>"Yeah. I know." Tony replied.</p><p><b>BACK TO SCEN</b>E</p><p>
  <b>McMurdo throws a storm of punches, most of which Holmes ducks or blocks. He throws nothing in return, sometimes even drops his hands, just using his reflexes to protect himself.</b>
</p><p>"Why are you doesn't fighting back dad?" Peter asked.</p><p>"You will see kiddo." Tony said calmly as he hug Peter again.</p><p>
  <b>Once or twice, he reaches out and gently touches McMurdo's face or throat, when the big man leaves an obvious opening. But that's all. Holmes is completely in control --</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- until he notices a face at ringside.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>CLOSEUP ON A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN </b>
</p><p>"Who it?" Stephen asked a little jealous.</p><p>"A friend." Tony answered with a smile.</p><p>"So it is where you see her." Watson said or ask.</p><p>"Yeah." Tony replied.</p><p>
  <b>Early thirties, a look of pure intrigue in her eyes and a slight smile on her lips as she watches the detective. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes' POV returns to normal when he sees her, the sound floods back into the room.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>McMurdo senses his opponent's lapse in concentration and steps on Holmes' foot, tramping him and -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He knocks Holmes down with a thunderous right.</b>
</p><p>"It is why we need to concentration as we fight." Steve said.</p><p>"Uhhh just shut up. I am trying to watch the movie." Peter said angry.</p><p>"Son-" "JUST SHUT UP!" Peter yelled.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes rolls over, stands, shakes his head to clear the cobwebs. He looks for the woman. She's gone. He turns back to McMurdo, smiles.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Well done. Thank you. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes begins walking away.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>McMURDO: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Oi! We ain't done here. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES </b>
  <b>(walking away):</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Not done. Finished. And as I said, thank you, it was most pleasurable.</b>
</p><p>"It was so you, Dad" Peter said laughing a little.</p><p>
  <b>Face twisted in disgust, McMurdo strides forward and SPITS CONTEMPTUOUSLY at Holmes, catching him on the back of the head. The crowd falls silent. </b>
</p><p>"Holmes?" Watson asked a little scared what will happen to his friend.</p><p>"I will be fine." Holmes answer.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes stops. Feels the back of his head, smells his hand. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Hm. Plymouth gin. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He turns. Steps back into the ring.</b>
</p><p>"What are you doing to do Tony?" Sam ask confused and scared but Tony doesn't answer him.</p><p>
  <b>The crowd applauds, working into a fever pitch, but from Holmes' POV, all is calm. His eyes tick slowly, scanning McMurdo, locking onto the big man's knee:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A little scar-tissue, nearly invisible. As McMurdo braces for combat -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Instantly Holmes unleashes a series of superfast moves, incorporating exotic martial arts. The blinding combination culminates with a spinning kick to the big man's knee, which buckles altogether wrong.</b>
</p><p>"Wow" Everyone said together at how Tony fight.</p><p>
  <b>McMurdo falls, over and out. Holmes is already turning away before the giant hits the canvas. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He sees the crowd fall silent, they're not sure if they like it, there really isn't any sport. He doesn't care.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Passing fellow fighters and flirty barmaids, Holmes strides out of the bar, battered on the outside, soothed inside. He grabs a bottle in his hand. Taking a huge swig, he climbs the stairs towards the upstairs rooms.</b>
</p><p>"It was so awesome!" Peter said to his dad, who is laughing at Peter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And it is all I want to write right now. It part is shit. I hope my next part will be better than it one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Lord Blackwood last request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>INT. PENTONVILLE PRISON - CORRIDOR - NIGH</b>T</p><p>
  <b>A candle shivers, casting jagged shadows. A row of stone cells. The sound of prisoners SCREAMING in the dark. A full-scale riot is on.</b>
</p><p>"What the heck is going on?" Bruce asked.</p><p>Tony and Watson looked at together and they nodded and Tony just say two words.</p><p>"Lord Blackwood."</p><p>Everyone looks at Watson and Tony with confused faces.</p><p>
  <b>Five GUARDS charge down the corridor, banging on the doors to quiet the prisoners. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The GUARD CAPTAIN approaches a young guard, CHARLIE, who is frozen on the spot.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>GUARD CAPTAIN: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Charlie, what the hell's going on down here? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CHARLIE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>It's Jack, he tried to stop Blackwood from doing his spells. And now he's in some kind of fit. </b>
</p><p>"He is now some kind of fit?I don't understand." Steve said confused what is going on.</p><p>
  <b>The Guard Captain continues around the corner. We see another guard, JACK, lies convulsing on the floor.</b>
</p><p>"Is he okay?" Peter asked.</p><p>"I don't know. I never knew what happened before I go there." Tony said.</p><p>
  <b>GUARD CAPTAIN </b>
  <b>(to the prisoners in the cell next to Blackwood): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You lot shut it! </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(to the guards)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Charlie, get, down here and get him to the infirmary. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The guards pick Charlie up and carry him away.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. PENTONVILLE PRISON - BLACKWOOD'S CELL - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood sits dead center in the dark. Eyes closed, WHISPERING ungodly sounds.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>On the walls the scrawls of a madman: wild symbols, sketches of animals, a headless sphinx, an upside-down cross. A hint of some method to his madness.</b>
</p><p>Tony looked at the screen and getting angry. Watson saw that.</p><p>"Are you okay Holmes?" Watson asked worried.</p><p>"I fine." Tony said a bit of anger in his voice.</p><p>
  <b>GUARD CAPTAIN: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>All right, Blackwood, what's this all about? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I've a request.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>GUARD CAPTAIN: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You don't get nothin' 'til you stop this devil nonsense. That's a holy book --</b>
</p><p>"Devil nonsense?" Clint asked confused.</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood closes his eyes again, resumes his soft murmur. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>GUARD CAPTAIN </b>
  <b>(louder): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>-- and you will respect it!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood starts whispering FASTER. LOUDER. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>GUARD CAPTAIN: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Boy, you want me to muzzle you -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly, the Captain starts COUGHING. He's confused. He coughs harder. Prisoners watch him stumble backwards.</b>
</p><p>"What happened?" Steve asked confused why is the captain coughing. Tony and Watson looked at together with a smile, knowing what is happening.</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood keeps whispering. The Captain falls to one knee, keeps coughing. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Finally the Captain COUGHS SOMETHING UP, spits it out onto the stone floor. He looks down, horrified: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>It's a small CATHOLIC CROSS on a chain. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Prisoners start SHOUTING. The RAVEN at Blackwood's windowsill flutters away. Other guards run up, terrified. </b>
</p><p>"I am so confused." Sam said confused.</p><p>
  <b>GUARD #2: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Get him to the infirmary, now! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Guards pull the Captain away. The remaining guard picks up the cross, stares at Blackwood, chilled. Blackwood's eyes snap open.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I've a request.</b>
</p><p>"What the heck is going on." Wanda said more confused than Sam. Plushy just looks at them with Tony and Watson with smile.</p><p><b>OMITTE</b>D</p><p><b>INT. PUNCH BOWL PUB - BARE-KNUCKLE BOXING RING - NIGH</b>T</p><p>
  <b>The fighting is over and the pub is closing. Only a few people remain cleaning up, mopping the beer and blood. Watson enters fast, looks around, and moves upstairs.</b>
</p><p>"How do you know where he was?" Thor asked Watson confused but Watson answer the question.</p><p><b>INT. PUNCH BOWL PUB - ATTI</b>C</p><p>
  <b>Watson walks down a dingy hallway towards a door. With a look of resignation, he opens the door to see Holmes sitting alone in the sterile, barely furnished room.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes faces the corner, playing scales on his VIOLIN. On the table next to him, an upside down BEER STEIN and an assortment of prescription medicine bottles.</b>
</p><p>"You can play the violin?" Stephen asked surprised not knowing Tony can play the violin.</p><p>"Ummm yeah." Tony replied to his husband and Stephen just looks at Tony like he don't know him at all and Peter is laughing at the screen he seeing.</p><p>
  <b>Watson approaches, sees Holmes has bloodshot eyes from lack of sleep. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson picks one of the medicine bottles which is open. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You know this is for eye surgery?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I find that it lifts my spirits. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>It's a pathological amorbic process, it increases tissue change and weakness. And you know what a black reaction comes on you afterwards.</b>
</p><p>Tony laugh, knowing that Watson was right.</p><p>
  <b>No answer. More scales. Watson approaches, sees Holmes has bloodshot eyes from lack of sleep. The beer stein is full of FLIES all buzzing about.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Look at this. If you play a chromatic scale, they move clockwise. As soon as you switch to a pentatonic scale --</b>
</p><p>"I am still pissed at you for it." Tony said to Watson and everyone else is confused what do Tony mean.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes plays a different scale, the flies all stop moving, stick to the glass. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON (faking interest): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Really? What about when you -- oops -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson picks up the glass, lets loose the flies. Holmes looks up; Watson's already moving for the door, pissed.</b>
</p><p>"Ohhh"</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Let's go. Lestrade wants you at Pentonville Prison. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>That's your job, not mine.</b>
</p><p>"Haha" Peter laughed a little about his dad sassy.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You're Blackwood's last request. Says he has information he'll give only to you. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>But Watson's already out the door.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. LONDON - DAWN</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson and Holmes ride in a cab, passing familiar landmarks as the city comes to life. They sit in silence, tension hanging between them. Finally Holmes grabs Watson's bag, rummages around and pulls out a clean white shirt.</b>
</p><p>"Rude." Natasha whispered.</p><p>
  <b>Watson looks out the window, frustrated. He sees THE HALF-CONSTRUCTED MASS OF TOWER BRIDGE. Near ground level, workers take down a large BLACKWOOD STEEL sign. </b>
</p><p>"Wow. I don't know they build the bridge in 1891." Peter said looking at the half of the bridge.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Look at that structure. What has it been? Five years' work already? Are you aware that is the first combination of bascule and suspension bridge. Very innovative.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No reply. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>As Holmes is taking off his jacket, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a wad of money.</b>
</p><p>Tony looked at the screen, it feels like he is the same place where he was in Afghanistan.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Oh, I have your cut from last night, by the way. You weren't there so I laid your customary bet --</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Silence. Holmes takes off his shirt.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You're right... I'll keep it with your check book, locked safely away in my drawer.</b>
</p><p>"Why are you ignoring him?" Sam ask Watson but he ignored Sam.</p><p>
  <b>Silence. Holmes pulls on the clean shirt. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>The opera house is featuring Don Giovanni and I could easily procure two tickets if you had some cultural inclination this evening. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Silence.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You have the grand gift of silence, Watson. It makes you quite invaluable as a companion. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson punches him square in the face.</b>
</p><p>"Why do you do this?" Clint ask it time but Watson ignored him also.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>And your grand gift is the uncanny ability to demoralize people. I was aware she'd been engaged. She told me. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes rubs his jaw. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>So that's a 'no' to the opera then? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson's steaming. Holmes puts on his vest.</b>
</p><p>"Ohh it is about Mary." Sam said and Watson nodded.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>That's my waistcoat. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>It's too small for you. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Well, it's my property and I want it back.</b>
</p><p>"You two fight like children." Stephen said, laughing a bit.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes hands him the waistcoat which he promptly tosses out of the carriage window. Holmes frowns, looks out the opposite window.</b>
</p><p>"Why do you tosses out your waistcoat?" Peter asked, laughing a little but he stops than Watson looked at him.</p><p><b>EXT. PENTONVILLE PRISON - EARLY MORNIN</b>G</p><p>
  <b>Already a CROWD is gathering outside the jail, papers are for sale, Blackwood's death is the headline. Religious zealots and occultists swarm. Police keep them away from the entrance. Holmes heads inside, Watson stops.</b>
</p><p>"Wow. There is a lot of people." Steve whispered.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You go ahead. I've no business with him while he's alive. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. PENTONVILLE PRISON - CORRIDOR - DAWN</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A pale, nervous GUARD leads Holmes down the shadowy corridor. All the cells are now EMPTY. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Where are all the other prisoners?</b>
</p><p>"Yeah. Where is the prisoners?" Wanda mounting Tony.</p><p>
  <b>GUARD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>We had to move 'em, sir, otherwise we were going to have a riot on our hands. There's something about him... it's like he can get inside your head.</b>
</p><p>"Ohh"</p><p>
  <b>Holmes can see how spooked the Guard is. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I'm sure I can find my own way from here, if you have other duties to attend to. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>GUARD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Much obliged, sir. Thank you, thank you. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Guard high-tails it out of there. </b>
</p><p>"It was nice for you to do it." Bucky said with a small smile. Tony looked at him with a small smile and nodded.</p><p>
  <b>INT. PENTONVILLE PRISON - BLACKWOOD'S CELL - DAY</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes approaches Blackwood's cell, strolling insouciantly. No way this creep's getting to him. In the shadows he can barely make out Blackwood, who's reading aloud to himself. Holmes listens, getting closer. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD </b>
  <b>QUOTE:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>from Revelations tbd... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood pauses, turns, sees Holmes. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>They share a smile -- two heavyweights sizing each other up. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Love what you've done with the place. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Thank you for joining me.</b>
</p><p>"Okay, I really don't like it." Bruce said and everyone agrees with him.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>A small point of concern. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>How can I help? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I'd already followed the murders with some interest and while my heart went out to the families of the victims, I couldn't but notice a criminal mastery in the stroke of your brush -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You're too kind.</b>
</p><p>"Wtf"</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>However, by comparison, your work in the crypt was akin to a finger painting. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly, Blackwood is right at the bars, close to Holmes. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>So now you're curious as to whether there's a larger game afoot, and that's why you're really here. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Actually, my friend will pronounce you dead shortly and I thought I might keep him company.</b>
</p><p>"Wtf Holmes." Watson said, don't believe what he just sees.</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Allow me to enlighten you. Your mistake is to imagine that anything earthly has led to this moment. Your error in judgement is to assume I've been holding the brush at all -- I am merely the channel. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Despite the bars between them, the men are close together. Holmes seems to be studying Blackwood's ear.</b>
</p><p>"Why is you studying Blackwood's ear?" Steve asks Tony but like always, Tony ignored him.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>My only wish is that I'd caught you earlier. I might have spared five lives. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Those lives were a necessity, a sacrifice. Five otherwise meaningless creatures called to serve a greater purpose. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I wonder if they'd let Watson and I dissect your brain -- after you're hanged, of course. I'd wager there's some deformity that would be scientifically significant. Then you would serve a greater purpose, too.</b>
</p><p>Everyone looks at Tony like he is crazy.</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Mr. Holmes, you must widen your gaze. I'm concerned you underestimate the gravity of coming events. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(beat) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>For you and I are bound on a journey that will twist the very fabric of nature. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(beat) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I sense fragility beneath your mask of logic, and it worries me. Steel your mind, Holmes, I need you. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes steps back, shakes his head.</b>
</p><p>"What is wrong with this guy?" Thor asked but nobody answer him because they didn't know the answer.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I must say, you've come a long way down from the House of Lords. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>But I will rise again. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Bon voyage, Blackwood. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>As Holmes walks away, Blackwood calls after him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Pay attention! Three more shall die, and there is nothing you can do to save them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD (CONT'D): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You must accept that this is beyond your control, or by the time you realize it was you that made it all possible it will be the last sane thought in your head.</b>
</p><p>"There is really wrong with this guy." Clint said and everyone agrees with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Omg. I  just wrote 2011 words. I never wrote it much words in my live. But I think it is all of today. Bye.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Lord Blackwood death (short part)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>INT. PENTONVILLE PRISON - CORRIDOR - MORNIN</b>G</p><p>
  <b>Holmes walks down the corridor, meets Lestrade and a PRIEST. The place is bustling with cops and officials. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>LESTRADE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>What did he want? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Nothing. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes looks at the priest. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Don't think you're needed, Father. Not for this one.</b>
</p><p>"What do you mean by that Tony?" Bruce asked Tony but Plushy talk first before Tony can.</p><p>"Can w please continue with the film?" Plushy asked nicely.</p><p>"Okay." Bruce said a bit sad about Tony can't answer him.</p><p><b>INT. PENTONVILLE PRISON - GALLOW</b>S</p><p>
  <b>The room where the execution takes place is packed to the rafters with senior officials, members of the government and cops. We get a good look at some of the faces. Watson is there too. Blackwood walks up into the noose.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>CUT TO:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A SHOT OF GATHERED WITNESSES AND OFFICIALS </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CUT TO: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>A SHOT OF THE EXECUTIONER </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CUT TO:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A SHOT OF BLACKWOOD </b>
  <b>smiling malignly. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>His final words: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD </b>
  <b>Death is only the beginning. </b>
  <b>CUT TO: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>A SHOT OF THE HOOD </b>
  <b>going over Blackwood's head. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CUT TO: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>A SHOT OF THE NOOSE </b>
  <b>slipping around Blackwood's neck. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CUT TO: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>A SHOT OF THE PERSPIRING PRIEST </b>
  <b>clutching his Bible. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CUT TO: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>A SHOT OF THE TRAP DOOR </b>
  <b>opening. Legs fall through and yank tight. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CUT TO: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>A SHOT OF WATSON </b>
  <b>checking Blackwood's pulse. He pronounces Blackwood dead. The show is over.</b>
</p><p>"So he is dead, is the finish?" Wanda asked, don't want to sit in the same room as Tony anymore.</p><p>"The movie is don't finish, witch. It is just a short screen where Blackwood die." Plushy said angry at Wanda. "So sit the fuck down and watch the movie finished."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys. I know it part is short but I don't have wifi right now but I am going to update later a new part and it will be longer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Irene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>INT. 221 BAKER STREET - DA</b>Y</p><p>
  <b>Holmes is out cold, lying on his tiger skin rug. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CRACK! His eyes fly open. CRACK!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE (O.S.): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>London's so bleak this time of year. </b>
</p><p>"Who she?" Stephen asked again jealous.</p><p>"She is just a friend." Tony said get Stephen a kiss.</p><p>
  <b>REVEAL: Irene Adler sits on the stairs near Holmes' lab, cracking walnuts. She stands and Holmes watches her every move as she crosses to him. She leans down, putting the walnuts in front of him and flashes him a smile.</b>
</p><p>"Wait! It is the same girl in the pub." Clint said and everyone looks at the girl and Clint is right.</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Not that I'm pining for New Jersey.</b>
</p><p>"Why is she there in the first place?" Natasha asked but nobody answer her.</p><p>
  <b>Irene gets up to cross the room. Only once her back is turned does Holmes lever himself upright, stunned by this intrusion. As soon as she clears he quickly moves over to a concealed safe. He tests the door to make sure it's still locked.</b>
</p><p>"What is in there?" Steve asked but like before, he ignored by Tony.</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I prefer to travel in the winter. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>As she passes a small table that has been outfitted with tea, dried fruit, olives, etc... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I brought a few souvenirs. Dates from Jordan, tea from Ceylon and olives from Cyclades. I thought we'd have a little tea party to cheer us up. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene grabs a file from Holmes' desk.</b>
</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I came across this as I was setting up. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene opens the file, flips through newspaper clippings and police reports, her back to Holmes. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Theft of Velasquez portrait from the King of Spain... Missing naval documents lead to resignation of Bulgarian Prime Minister... Scandalous affair ends engagement of Hapsburg Prince to Romanov Princess. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes stealthily turns down a photo of Irene, just before she turns back to face him.</b>
</p><p>"Why do you have a photo of her?" Stephen asked, he jealous growing.</p><p>"It is just a photo Stephen and it was long ago." Tony said hugging his husband.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Simply studying your methodology for when the authorities ask me to hunt you down. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I don't see my name anywhere. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>But your signature is clear. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes reaches for Irene and pulls on a chain around her neck, revealing and enormous diamond.</b>
</p><p>"So it is where you give it." Watson said surprise and Tony nodded smile.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Ah, the Maharajah's missing diamond. Another souvenir? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>He has a palace full of them. Let's not dwell on the past. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>They move to sit at the table.</b>
</p><p>"I don't trust her." Clint whispered to himself so nobody can hear.</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>By the looks of things you're between cases at the moment. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>And you, husbands. No ring? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>He snored. I'm Irene Adler again and I need your help to find someone. There's nobody more brilliant or who knows London better than you. Plus, it's a wonderful opportunity to see you again. </b>
</p><p>"It is her who we see in the pub." Natasha said but nobody answer her back.</p><p>
  <b>TRACK INTO Irene's hypnotically beautiful eyes. Holmes almost melts. Then, Irene reaches for something inside her jacket and Holmes grabs her hand. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Why are you so suspicious? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Should I answer chronologically or alphabetically? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene pulls out an ENVELOPE. </b>
</p><p>"A envelope?" Steve whispered, thinking about what will be in it.</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>This is all the information you need. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She hands him the envelope. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Who are you working for? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Just for a brief moment, she can't hide the anxiety in her eyes. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I'm my own man.</b>
</p><p>"It doesn't make any sense." Wanda whispered.</p><p>
  <b>She stands and pulls out a large bag of coins. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Keep your money. I didn't say I'd take the case. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She ignores him. Holmes examines the envelope. On it is stamped the letterhead of the Grand Hotel. She pauses behind him as she exits. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>They gave me our old room. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>As she walks out she puts her photo back upright. </b>
</p><p>"Wait what? Do I miss something?" Bruce asked confused.</p><p>"I don't know." Thor said also confused.</p><p><b>INT. 221 BAKER ST. - STAIR</b>S</p><p>
  <b>Irene descends the stairs just as Watson is coming in. He lifts his hat, waits for her to pass -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Hello, John. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- does a speechless double-take when he sees who it is. Irene keeps moving.</b>
</p><p>"I don't know it was her,I will stop her." Watson whispered but Tony hears him.</p><p>"It is don't your fault Watson. It is my fault." Tony said and the two friends smile at together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So how is it part? I am thinking to make one more before I go to bed. See you guys soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A past love life?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>EXT. LONDON STREE</b>T</p><p>
  <b>We PICK UP Irene crossing a street. She passes a DARK ALLEYWAY. Pauses. Looks. She turns into the alley. HOLD ON the alley for a long beat. Too dark to see much in there.</b>
</p><p>"What is she looking at?" Clint asked confused.</p><p>"I think I know but I don't sure." Tony said, answer Clint question.</p><p>
  <b>CUT TO: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene </b>
  <b>emerges from the alley holding a lovely bunch of roses. She sniffs them appreciatively, walks on. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CUT TO: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene </b>
  <b>approaches a waiting carriage, looks around her, gets in. </b>
</p><p>"Why are she looking around her?" Bruce asked confused.</p><p>"For someone." Tony replied.</p><p>"Okay." Bruce said, a little confused.</p><p>
  <b>CUT TO: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. CARRIAGE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene sits, turns to address a man-shaped shadow filling the opposite corner of the carriage. Before she can speak, a gesture from the shadow stills her. This is </b>
  <b>PROFESSOR MORIARTY.</b>
</p><p>"Who is he?" Everyone except Tony and Watson asked.</p><p>"Because it is him." Watson whispered as he looks at Tony.</p><p>
  <b>Irene is made to wait as Moriarty finishes writing a complex mathematical equation (in astronomy), folds the paper to reveal that it is addressed to THE ROYAL ASTRONOMICAL SOCIETY, cracks open the carriage window and slides the folded paper partway out.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Someone waiting outside takes the paper, and their footsteps clatter away.</b>
</p><p>"So someone was waiting for the paper, okay." Steve said.</p><p>
  <b>Moriarty closes the window, and the carriage starts moving. A full beat goes by before he turns to Irene, finally prepared to engage with her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>MORIARTY: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I assume he'll do it? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Not for money, but for me. I wager he'll find our man within twenty-four hours. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>MORIARTY: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You wager?</b>
</p><p>"She did what?" Natasha asked but Tony doesn't answer her.</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I'm certain. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>MORIARTY: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>A better word. I sincerely hope it's accurate. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly, the coach comes to a halt, they lurch forward. </b>
</p><p>"Oh no." Tony whispered, remember it part.</p><p><b>EXT. LONDON STREE</b>T</p><p>
  <b>A rough-looking BEGGAR wearing an eye patch has fallen under a wheel of the coach. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BEGGAR: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Ow, me leg! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>COACH DRIVER: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Get out of it! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BEGGAR: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You run me over, sir, yes you did! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>COACH DRIVER: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You fell right into the carriage! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Beggar is up, limping toward the window where Moriarty and Irene sit. He has disgusting blackened teeth. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BEGGAR: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>A little charity would go a long way, yes it would, sir. </b>
</p><p>"Oh my goodness" Watson whispered, remember the story Holmes tell him about it.</p><p>
  <b>He reaches toward the window. Within a nanosecond, Moriarty extends his hand into which a PISTOL appears, delivered by a concealed mechanism (Travis Bickle style).</b>
</p><p>"Oh my..." Watson whispered again but a little scares.</p><p>
  <b>The gun rests on the Beggar's forehead. The cold eyes of the man that holds the weapon bore into the skull of the Beggar, who backs off in fear. The carriage moves on.</b>
</p><p>"He doesn't tell me about it part." Watson whispered as he looks at Tony with a scared/angry face and Tony looked at him with a sorry face.</p><p>
  <b>INT. 221 BAKER ST. - HOLMES' APARTMENT  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes is washing his face in a basin on the other side of the room, completely transformed now, utterly alive. Watson approaches, very concerned, almost enraged.</b>
</p><p>"What just happened with you?" Sam ask confused.</p><p>Tony smiled and just looks at the screen.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Look at you, I can't believe you ran after her like a schoolboy again. Leaping about, all aflutter. Are you a masochist?</b>
</p><p>"Again?!" Stephen asked a lot jealous.</p><p>"Stephen...." Tony said a bit sad as he looked at his husband. "I am over for her. I love you now" Tony added and a tear fall.</p><p>Stephen looked at Tony and is surprised that Tony are crying. He goes to Tony and hug him and said comfort words to calm down Tony and a bit later, Tony calm down and is still hugging Stephen as Peter looked at his two dads with a big smile.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Allow me to explain.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Don't you remember what she did to you? She turned you inside out, she made a proper idiot of you. I'm sorry, you were going to explain something...</b>
</p><p>Stephen looked at Watson with a small smile as he said thank you and Watson looked back with a smile.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Thank you, I --</b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I know, instead of just being tricked into being a witness at her wedding like last time --</b>
</p><p>"What?!" Everyone except Tony and Watson asked/yelled.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I don't believe -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You dress up as clergyman and actually perform the ceremony. She'd love that. </b>
</p><p>Everyone except Tony and Watson is surprised what do Tony does.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You've had your fun. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>This is a hopeless cause -- Watson won't stop. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>What's she after, anyway?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Now it's time to press on. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes looks like he's had enough. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Go on. I won't interrupt. </b>
</p><p>"Really?" Tony asked with a knowing look.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>It doesn't matter --</b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>What could she possibly need? An alibi, a beard, a human canoe. She can sit on your back and paddle you up the Thames...</b>
</p><p>"Wow"</p><p>
  <b>Holmes grabs the envelope back.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Regrettably, we've had our last case together. Those are my dates.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I've already read it. Luke Reordon, four foot ten, red hair, missing two front teeth.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes picks up his violin. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Case solved! You're just not her type, Holmes. She likes ginger dwarfs. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Midget! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>So you agree?</b>
</p><p>"No." Plushy whispered as she laugh a bit, knowing what will Sherlock say.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>No, I don't agree. It's more than a technicality. You're misrepresenting the dimensions of foreshortened people.</b>
</p><p>"Said what?" Steve asked confused but he ignored by everyone as Plushy laughing at it part.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I've upset you, I can tell. I've said too much.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>No, I'm just saying, one has disproportionate limbs the other does not.</b>
</p><p>'I was lied." Tony thinks as he looked at screen with a strange face.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Alright. What were you just doing? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Will you allow me to explain. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>That's what I've been trying to do. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes plucks his violin, the notes play over a FLASHBACK of the previous scene, all from HOLMES' POINT OF VIEW.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next part will be the flashback. I am sorry if the avengers didn't react a lot in this part.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. FLASHBACK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>FLASHBACK - INT. 221 BAKER ST. - HOLMES' APARTMENT </b>
</p><p>
  <b>We see Irene step out. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Why don't I see myself out.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Once Irene leaves, he steps quickly to a window, and looks out to see her walking down Baker Street, turning down an alley. He bolts into -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. 221 BAKER ST. - CORRIDOR </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He sees Watson coming up the stairs. Before Watson can speak, Holmes snatches his coat and runs down the other end of the corridor. He JUMPS out the window to -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. 221 BAKER ST. - REAR YARD </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes flies from the window and lands neatly on a tin roof. The jump to the next level is a more taxing prospect. Holmes weighs the distance and hurls himself down with a determined look. He lands just right. </b>
</p><p>"What are you doing Tony?" Clint asked but Tony just looks at him blushing a little. "And why are you blushing for?"</p><p>"You will see." Tony said, still blushing.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. COAL SHED </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes jumps off the shed, heads for the street one block over from Baker Street.</b>
</p><p>"Okay. I am now confused. What are you running to? To Irene or what?" Steve asked.</p><p>"You will see." Tony replied to Steve it time.</p><p><b>EXT. LONDON STREE</b>T</p><p>
  <b>He runs down the mews in great haste, stops at the same alley that Irene disappeared into -- but at the other side. </b>
</p><p>"I still don't know what are you doing Tony." Clint said more confused.</p><p>"You will see Clint." Tony replied.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES' POV DOWN ALLEY from concealment: Irene walks towards a MAN HOLDING A BUNCH OF ROSES.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>MAN WITH ROSES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Got some roses for you, sweetheart. Cut you a deal 'cos you're so pretty. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Oh, how nice of you.</b>
</p><p>"So it is where she gets the roses." Thor said.</p><p>
  <b>Even without the man -- who is scrofulous and sly -- no woman in her right mind would go down this alley.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. ALLEY </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The man with the roses beckons Irene forward. Another man steps in behind her, trapping her. He closes in to grab her --</b>
</p><p>"Dad." Peter said when he is looking at Tony with scared face but Tony just looks at the screen with a small smile.</p><p>
  <b>-- and WHAP!WHAP!WHAP! Gets three cosh-strikes across the chin, dropping him immediately.</b>
</p><p>"What?" Everyone asked in surprise.</p><p>
  <b>Still holding the roses, the man finds himself smacked up against the bricks with Irene's hand over his mouth.</b>
</p><p>"Wow. She is more bass ass than you Natasha." Clint said laughing a bit.</p><p>
  <b>Quick as a snake, she slices upwards with a razor-sharp knife, cutting his belt, then his clothes, all the way to his collar. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The move ends with Irene's finger over her own mouth, signalling the mugger to be quiet. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He obeys, eyes bulging. Irene frisks him expertly. She's mugging the mugger. There is excitement in her eyes; this turns her on.</b>
</p><p>Watson looks at the screen with surprise eyes.</p><p>"You don't tell me about it." Watson said, still have a surprise face.</p><p>"Well...." Tony don't know what to answer him.</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Oh, look, a wallet. Doesn't look like yours, does it? And -- naughty boy -- here's another one. I'll return them, shall I? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She takes both wallets, takes the roses -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>These are lovely, thank you.</b>
</p><p>"I don't know if I want to surprise or confused." Stephen said while Peter looked surprise.</p><p>
  <b>-- and leaves, stepping daintily over the crumpled man on the floor. On second thoughts, she turns back, takes his wallet too, then leaves. </b>
</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>
  <b>CUT TO: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>ANGLE ON HOLMES </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Now, that's the Irene I know.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He hurries after Irene down the alley. </b>
</p><p>"So you know she will be okay?" Sam ask and Tony nodded.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. LONDON STREET </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes exits the alley, catches a glimpse of Irene through a STREET FAIR, which is being assembled. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes picks up the pace.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He snatches a HAT from a one-eyed old BEGGAR with his hand out. He drops a coin in his hand, then another coin and snatches the beggar's eye patch too.</b>
</p><p>"No way." Clint and Natasha whispered surprise how good Tony is undercover.</p><p>
  <b>He runs past a coal cart, snags a lump of coal, rubs it on his face and hands, then pops it in his mouth, chews it to blacken his teeth. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He pauses to singe the sleeve of Watson's coat on a fairground fire-breather's flames, runs on.</b>
</p><p>"HOLMES!" Watson yelled at Tony with a mad face.</p><p>"I sorry." Tony said hiding beside Stephen while Stephen just looks at Tony confused.</p><p>"Okay. Just watch the movie." Plushy said confused.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. LONDON STREET</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes emerges as the beggar we saw previously. Again he stops the coach and again the gun comes out, but this time we can see that Holmes gets a view of the man on the other end of the weapon before the carriage pulls away. </b>
</p><p>"You almost got shot." Bucky said in a whispering voice.</p><p>
  <b>INT. 221 BAKER ST. - HOLMES' APARTMENTS (PRESENT)</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And it was the flashback. I am sorry if it is bad. I don't know how should I write it chapter but here it is. I am going to update tomorrow more chapters so bye.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Alive again?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>INT. 221 BAKER ST. - HOLMES' APARTMENTS (PRESENT) </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes strums one more chord on his violin, thinking. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene's bag of money still sits on the table. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>This man intrigues me, Watson. He's got Adler on edge. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Which is no mean feat. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>She's intimidated, scared...</b>
</p><p>"So?" Wanda asked, don't care about what have happened before.</p><p>"Just shut up." Plushy said, not in the mood for her.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>And yet she works for him. That's bad money. It's nothing to do with me, but leave this case.</b>
</p><p>"Okay, what happened to you and Tony?" Bruce asked Watson.</p><p>"Just watch the movie, okay." Watson answer and Bruce nodded.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes motions to the bills.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Well, I may not have a choice. A man has to make a living. After all, I'll be paying the rent entirely on my own. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You know what, I've had just about enough -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Clarky! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>VOICE (O.S.)</b>
  <b>:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Mister Holmes, sir...? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He turns to see... CONSTABLE CLARK standing at the door. Breathless, pale, scared.</b>
</p><p>"Why are it man scared?" Clint ask.</p><p>"You will see Clint." Tony said.</p><p>
  <b>CONSTABLE CLARK: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Inspector Lestrade asks that you come with me, at once. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES </b>
  <b>(mumbles): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>What's he done now, lost his way to Scotland Yard? Watson, grab a compass. You means us. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Us means you. </b>
</p><p>"Why are you so rude to him?" Steve asks confused but nobody answer him or ignored him.</p><p>
  <b>CONSTABLE CLARK: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>It's Lord Blackwood, sir. It appears he's come back from the dead. </b>
</p><p>"What!? But how?" Everyone except Tony and Watson asked confused about how is Blackwood alive.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Well that's clever seeing as how I pronounced him dead myself. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CONSTABLE CLARK: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>A groundsman saw him walking through the graves, just this morning. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I'll leave this one in your capable hands. I have tea with Mary and her parents this evening. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson walks into his office. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>It is not my reputation at stake here. </b>
</p><p>"Not your reputation at stake here?  Really? So who's reputation is at stake?" Wanda asked, rudely then before.</p><p>Tony just looks at the screen as he ignored her.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Are you taking this seriously? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Like it or not, it's a matter of professional integrity. No girl wants to marry a doctor who can't tell if a man's dead or not. </b>
</p><p>"It is don't true." Natasha and Wanda said.</p><p>
  <b>They all move to the exit.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Watson, you'd do well to hide your medical certificates in case they're revoked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Clarky laughs. </b>
</p><p>"Yeah yeah. Laugh at it." Watson said back at the screen with a little angry.</p><p><b>EXT. THE BLACKWOOD ESTATE - ESTABLISHING - DA</b>Y</p><p>
  <b>Judging by the estate, Blackwood comes from old money, and lots of it. We FOLLOW the carriage hurrying Holmes and Watson forward. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. THE BLACKWOOD BURIAL PLOT - DAY</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Generations of wealth buried in moss-covered marble memorials. Not a place for a picnic, not even on a bright sunny day -- and it's starting to rain.</b>
</p><p>"Wow." Thor said and Tony looked at him with confused.</p><p>"What?" Tony asked Thor.</p><p>"Oh nothing." Thor said, make Tony more confused.</p><p>"Okay." Tony said confused as he looked at the screen again.</p><p>
  <b>A COP stops the carriage, opens the door. Holmes and Watson exit, Watson carries a black leather FORENSICS </b>
  <b>KIT.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They walk up the pathway towards the Blackwood Family Crypt. Watson barely lifts his head, scanning the ground while Holmes appears to have taken an interest in a clump of trees in the distance. </b>
</p><p>"Why-" Steve wanted to ask Tony a question but Plushy yelling at him to shut up and Steve just looks at her with confused, sad and angry face but said nothing.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Look at this mess. Nothing but standard-issue police bootprints. Any possible evidence there might have been has been trampled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Scotland Yard at their finest, once again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Police lamps light one large marble CRYPT. The cops are in tight clusters, whispering to themselves, spooked. They'd rather be anywhere but here.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>As Holmes and Watson approach, they see the marble doors of the crypt have been BLASTED OPEN FROM THE INSIDE. Holmes and Watson share a quick glance -- this is interesting. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lestrade emerges from the crypt. He is sweating, shaken. </b>
</p><p>"So who is Lestrade again?" Steve asked, don't remember Lestrade.</p><p>Watson and Holmes looks at Steve but said nothing.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes offers Lestrade his handkerchief, Lestrade waves it off.  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>LESTRADE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Look at those slabs of marble -- they're half a ton each if they're a pound -- smashed outward like they were nothing. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>On second thought, Lestrade does take Holmes' handkerchief. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>LESTRADE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Explain it if you can, Holmes. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes inspects the door, checking the hinges. He notices the Blackwood CREST, and the image of a SPHINX.</b>
</p><p>"A sphinx?" Clint ask confused and Tony nodded.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>And the coffin? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>LESTRADE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>We're digging it up now. The witness is over there. You can question him if you like -- but you won't get much. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The old GROUNDSKEEPER, pale and terrified, stands out of the rain under an ancient cypress tree.</b>
</p><p>"So it man see Blackwood? What if he was imagine?" Wanda said, don't care if everyone except Steve and Natasha looked at her like she is a stupid girl. (Aka it true.)</p><p>
  <b>Watson heads for him. Holmes disappears in the opposite direction.</b>
</p><p>"Where are you going to?" Sam ask confused.</p><p>"To find more cure." Tony replied.</p><p>
  <b>As soon as their backs are turned, Lestrade marches over to a nervous knot of cops, grabs a fistful of blue in each hand, drags his boys in close. He doesn't want Holmes or Watson to hear this. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>LESTRADE </b>
  <b>(low, angry): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>If you lot don't stop behaving like a bunch of superstitious milk maids, you're on double-time! You're an embarrassment! Also, you're forbidden to talk about this to anyone, not a word. Are we bloody clear on that?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The cops nod, duly chastened.</b>
</p><p>Tony and Watson looked at together and begins to laugh.</p><p>"A embarrassment? Really?" Tony asked laughing as Watson nodded still laughing. After a bit later, the two men stop laughing and is looking at the screen.</p><p><b>CUT TO</b>:</p><p>
  <b>THE GROUNDSKEEPER </b>
  <b>mumbles the Lord's Prayer under his breath. Watson immediately goes into doctor mode checking his pulse, looking in his eyes.</b>
</p><p>"Are he okay?" Peter asked scared.</p><p>Watson looked at Peter with a small smile and nodded.</p><p>
  <b>The Groundskeeper just keeps praying. Watson takes a boiled sweet from his pocket, pops it in the man's mouth and gently sits him down. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes walks over holding a small branch from a tree.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>He's in shock. We should give him a few moments. </b>
</p><p>Peter looked at Watson and nodded with a happy face.</p><p>Tony looked at his son and friend, knowing that they will be good friends.</p><p>
  <b>Lestrade stomps up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>LESTRADE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>The witness stated that he saw Lord Blackwood rise from the grave. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(at Watson, accusingly) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Well? You pronounced the man dead. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON </b>
  <b>(stung): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>He had no pulse. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Inspector, do you know if this is a spruce or a sycamore?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lestrade shakes his head. It hasn't been a good day for him, or the Yard.</b>
</p><p>"It man has angry issues." Natasha said and Tony looked at her angry.</p><p>"He is doing his work Romanov so don't say it he has issues." Tony almost yelled at her.</p><p>
  <b>There's a clunk. They all turn to see the coffin has been extracted from the crypt.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Four beefy, soil-stained cops emerge lugging the coffin. They place it on the ground, step back, crossing themselves, murmuring, plainly terrified. Holmes chuckles.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>LESTRADE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>OPEN IT!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But no one moves. The cops pass a CROWBAR around as if it were red-hot. Watson's had enough. He marches forward -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- snatches the crowbar away, jams it under the lid and levers it off with a slow, eerie groan. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes and Lestrade move forward, the cops move backward. </b>
</p><p>"It past time cops is so scared. Why are they even cops?" Wanda said.</p><p>"Just shut up!" Watson yelled. "Did you know how hard it is as cops? No! So shut your ugly mouth and watch the fucking movie!" Everyone looks at Watson surprised but they are also very happy he made Wanda shut up except for Steve and Natasha who were by Wanda, who are false crying, hugging her.</p><p>
  <b>The coffin is filled with EARTH, overflowing. They brush away a layer of dirt, to reveal... A DEAD BODY in the coffin. The body is a much smaller man than Blackwood, in everyday clothes, with red hair. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>LESTRADE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>That's not Blackwood. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Now that we have a firm grasp of the obvious...</b>
</p><p>Steve looks at Tony with angry eyes but said nothing.</p><p>
  <b>Watson opens his forensic kit, disturbed. Vials, silver tools. He takes a CALIPER, begins examining the body. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Lividity is late stage. Diptera deposits are approximately -- (measuring) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>-- three quarters of an inch, putting the time of death at ten to twelve hours ago.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Inspector, may I see your pen? </b>
</p><p>"Why do you need a pen dad?" Peter asked confused but Tony just say it Peter just watched the movie.</p><p>
  <b>Lestrade hands over a nice fountain pen, still stunned. Holmes takes the pen and pries open the corpse's mouth, revealing: two missing teeth in the man's jaw. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Missing two incisors in the upper jaw... </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(a look at Holmes) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Adler's midget. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes spots something glinting in the man's dirt-filled pocket. He uses the pen to fish out: a POCKET WATCH. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>All yours, Inspector. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes hands the pen back to Lestrade. Lestrade looks at it with dismay, takes it in Holmes' handkerchief -- a small measure of revenge.</b>
</p><p>"Umm sure." Tony whispered, don't really care if everyone else can hear him.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes and Watson begin walking away from the crypt. Lestrade follows, anxious. Holmes shows him the dusty pocket watch. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Scratches around the keyhole where the watch is wound. Most drunks are the same, and pawnbrokers scratch the ticket number and their initials inside the lid. This one has five, so the owner -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>GROUNDSKEEPER (O.S.): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>He was walking.</b>
</p><p>"What?!" Everyone except Tony and Watson asked/yelled confused.</p><p>
  <b>They all stop, suddenly. The old Groundskeeper stands in front of them, ready to unburden himself. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>GROUNDSKEEPER </b>
  <b>(quivering voice): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>He was walking but his feet didn't touch the ground. And I'm not daft, I know what I saw and I know Lord Blackwood. He was as alive as you or me. It's not right. It's not natural. (turns, leaves) Our Father Who art in heaven... (etc.)</b>
</p><p>"Dad..." Peter said a little scared.</p><p>Tony looked at his son and hug Peter again and said comfort words to calm him down.</p><p>
  <b>All three men watch the Groundskeeper go. A sudden gust of wind moans eerily. They all want to get the hell out of there. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Now the game is afoot, Watson.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here is a long chapter for you guys. I am sorry if some of avengers are not a lot in this part but I can try to sit everyone in the next chapter later in the day. But anyway I hope you guys will have a good day or night. See you guys later.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Talking about the case.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>EXT. LONDON STREET - DA</b>Y</p><p>
  <b>Holmes stands in the middle of the street contentedly observing humanity. Watson ENTERS FRAME and hands Holmes a bundle wrapped in newspaper.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I fail to see how these fish and chips are different from the three other places we passed along the way. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Trust me.</b>
</p><p>"Don't true a Stark." Wanda whispered but Peter hear.</p><p>"Says that again. I dare you and you will find out what will happen." Peter said in a angry/evil voice but Wanda didn't say it again.</p><p>"Fine. You will see what happens to my dad before it Avengers shit." Peter said looking more than angry, he is furious.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Just eat. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes complies hungrily and they start to stroll along. Watson appears preoccupied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>You know, I've seen things in war that I couldn't explain. I once heard a man predict his death, down to the number and placement of the bullet holes that killed him. You have to admit that a supernatural explanation is at least theoretically possible.</b>
</p><p>Plushy starting to laugh. Everyone looks at her like she is crazy.</p><p>"I am thinking about a show who name is in Watson talking." Plushy said.</p><p>Everyone looks at together with a confused faces but watch the movie.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES (mouth full, near indecipherable): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Never theorize before you have data. Invariably, you end up twisting facts to suit theories, instead of theories to suit facts. Adler's midget is the key to this.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes pulls out a JEWELER'S LOUP, screws it into his eye, and flips Reordon's watch open. He examines the lid. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Hmm... scratches around the keyhole, what does that tell you? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>The owner was most likely a drunk. Each time he wound the watch his hand would slip, hence the scratches.</b>
</p><p>"Wow." Bruce and Peter said looking at Watson surprised.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Very good, Watson! You've developed considerable powers of your own.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson looks quite chuffed.</b>
</p><p>"You still have the considerable powers of your own." Tony whispered to Watson and Watson looked at Tony surprised but smile.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Let's see now, there are several sets of initials scored into the lid. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Pawnbroker's marks. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Excellent.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson looks extremely pleased with himself until they turn a corner into a street where EVERY SECOND SHOP IS A PAWN SHOP. His face falls.</b>
</p><p>"Mr. Watson?" Peter asked.</p><p>"Yes child?" Watson replied.</p><p>"Is your okay there?" Peter asked a bit worried.</p><p>"I will be fine kid. Don't worried." Watson said with a smile.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>The most recent is M.H... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson shakes his head.</b>
</p><p>Tony looked at his friend with a sad face.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Maddison and Haig.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Oh my Lord, here we are. They should give us an address.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>WE SEE MADDISON &amp; HAIG, PAWNBROKERS, RESPECTABLE, </b>
  <b>DISCREET, ahead of them there on Bow Street.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>There's one thing you've missed. On the watch. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I think not.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, there is something Tony missed?" Steve asked and Watson nodded.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>The time. Which leads me to deduce that I'm already late for my appointment with Mary. You remember, the one I was leaving for before you talked me into coming to dig up dead bodies with you. </b>
</p><p>Tony looked down to his lap and begins to think all the time he and Watson have time to relax and enjoy the day but Tony doesn't have a lot of memories of it anymore after Watson going to married Mary.</p><p>
  <b>A GYPSY PALM READER approaches Watson as he turns to leave. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>PALM READER: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Reckon your future, sir? </b>
</p><p>Stephen looked at Tony while the movie playing and saw there is a tear going down on Tony face. Stephen hug him and ask why are he crying.</p><p>"I don't have a lot of memories where I and Watson relax and talk." Tony said crying more.</p><p>Watson watch this and he doesn't know if it is he fault.</p><p>"It going to okay. Maybe you and John can have some time together after the movie end." Stephen said and Tony nodded.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Perhaps we do need a little help from the beyond. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>No, thank you.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She grabs his hand anyway. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>PALM READER: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You need to hear what I have to tell you.</b>
</p><p>"I don't trust her." Thor said and Bruce agrees with Thor.</p><p>
  <b>Watson is so taken aback by the urgency and gravity of her tone that he doesn't pull away. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>PALM READER: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I see two men, brothers. Not in blood but in bond. I see the letters S and an L, no... wait, a </b>
  <b>J. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes and Watson look at each other. She has their attention.</b>
</p><p>"What-how?" Everyone asked confused how a palm reader knew about Holmes and Watson.</p><p>
  <b>PALM READER </b>
  <b>(wincing): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I see madness. A man driven out of his mind by a malign force.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson looks at Holmes.</b>
</p><p>Tony still locked surprised how she knew about him.</p><p>
  <b>PALM READER: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I see a letter... the letter M... another M... Mary? You will be married... I see... I see... </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(horrified) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Patterned table clothes, china figurines, lace doilies... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson snatches his hand away. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You think you are clever don't you?</b>
</p><p>Clint is confused. Clever?</p><p>
  <b>Holmes feigns innocence.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>PALM READER: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>She turns to fat...</b>
</p><p>"Wtf!" Natasha and Wanda yelled but everyone except Steve ignored them.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Enough. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Palm Reader looks at Holmes. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES </b>
  <b>(to Watson): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Do you have any changes? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson shakes his head as he pays the woman. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>This is a new low -- even for you.</b>
</p><p>Tony laugh and look at Watson. Watson looks at Holmes with a small smile but he didn't want to be happy.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>It's the most honest prediction old Flora has made in years. And you know it yourself, Watson. That is precisely the reason you can't find a suitable ring. You're terrified of a life without the thrill of the macabre, as well you should be.</b>
</p><p><b>"</b>Well it true." Tony said as Watson looks at him angry but a small smile on his face.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes swallows the last of his cod and casts the wrapping aside, pleased with himself. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Do you still have my cut from the fight? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes digs into a pocket, produces a wad of coins. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES </b>
  <b>Why, do you -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson snatches the money, storms into Madison and Haig. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes is confused until he spots a sign in the window: "Large selection of engagement rings for every wallet." </b>
</p><p>Tony laugh at himself and Stephen looked at his husband with a confused look.</p><p>"No worries." Tony said, seeing Stephen confused looks and Stephen nodded.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes starts to look a bit nervous. As he follows Watson, he is intercepted by the Palm Reader who grabs his arm. </b>
</p><p>Everyone except Tony looked at the screen, wanting to know what will the Palm Reader say now.</p><p>
  <b>PALM READER</b>
  <b>: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I seen something in his hand. Darkness and great pain. Mortal peril. Warn your friend, he's not safe. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Even Holmes is taken aback by this. </b>
</p><p>Everyone is taken aback by this too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And it is all of today. I hope you like it. I am working on two new watching books but I am going to update it more when the other two, who will come up today or tomorrow. Anyway bye.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. LODGING HOUSE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>EXT. LONDON EAST END - MINUTES LATE</b>R</p><p>
  <b>Holmes and Watson move down the street, the pawnshop behind them. Now Watson is smiling, and Holmes is not. Watson is beaming at: an ENGAGEMENT RING in a box.</b>
</p><p>"I don't see it." Watson whispered, feeling bad.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Not bad, eh? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes turns away, looks down at the TICKET he got from the pawnshop: an ADDRESS.</b>
</p><p>Stephen looked at Tony, who is trying to ignore everyone looking.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Reordon's lodgings should be right around this bend. Here we are...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He slows, looks up at a dark, dingy LODGING HOUSE. Some windows are boarded up. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Looks promising. And possibly dangerous. Oh, well, give my regards to Mary.</b>
</p><p>John looked at Tony with a sad face and whispered a sorry and Tony hears him and he looked at John with a smile.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes heads for lodging house. Watson checks his watch.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. LODGING HOUSE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes winds his way up a twisting flight of creaky stairs, finds a door with scratches on the keyhole. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes takes out his knife and goes to work on the lock. It is fiddly. It takes him a while. He kneels to get a better angle with the knife.</b>
</p><p>Stephen and Peter looked at Tony surprised, not believe he doesn't kick the door open.</p><p>
  <b>CRACK! Watson's boot flashes past him as he KICKS the door off its hinges. Off Holmes' pleased reaction, he gestures them inside. </b>
</p><p>Stephen and Peter looked at Watson with smile and then they looked at Tony with a small confused looks.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I can spare ten minutes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. REORDON'S ROOMS - DAY</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The squalid doorway opens into a series of dark rooms. Watson lights a lamp which reveals details of an interior that stops them both in their tracks:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From floor to ceiling, every available inch is covered in writing, biblical Latin and Hebrew. Scrawled-on paper and pages are tacked to walls and carved into the plaster, crucifixes punctuate the yards of text and collage, strange pagan charms hang from the ceiling. </b>
</p><p>"What happened there?" Clint whispered to himself.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>He clearly felt something was coming to get him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Something did. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>They move further inside where there is a hallway and a basic bedroom. Holmes inspects it, moves through a door.</b>
</p><p>"Oh no." Tony whispered, remember it part where they found that room.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES (O.S.): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Watson, come take a look at this -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson puts down what he was looking at, goes towards...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. REORDON'S LAB  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Instantly, Watson covers his nose with a handkerchief. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON </b>
  <b>(reeling): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Bloody hell...</b>
</p><p>"Really?" Tony asked.</p><p>"What?" Watson asked, don't know why is Holmes asked him a asked.</p><p>"It room doesn't- never mind." Tony wants to say something about the room but now everyone is looking at him.</p><p>
  <b>The room is stacked with an alarming amount of scientific and biological paraphernalia. Some of it gives off a distinctly electrical hum. Ungodly fragments of limbs and matter float in jars.</b>
</p><p>"What the fuck!" Everyone except Tony and Watson yelled.</p><p>"What is all of this things?" Steve and Bucky asked.</p><p>"You will find out later." Tony said, still looking at the screen.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES </b>
  <b>(inhaling deeply, loving it): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Ammonium sulfate.</b>
</p><p>"What the heck Stark?" Natasha asked but Tony just ignore her like always.</p><p>
  <b>In the center of the room, something ROTTING. An experiment generating a massive stench, a seething cloud of flies. Holmes and Watson step closer to see:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>DEAD FROGS. Eyes opened impossibly wide, their bodies frozen in strange contortions, as if mid-death-rattle. </b>
</p><p>"Eww gross." Wanda said, her voice came out a little girl.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes moves around the room, sniffing like a morbid perfumer. Watson does his best not to gag.</b>
</p><p>"I don't know how you really do it. Because I almost gag." Watson said and Tony laugh.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES </b>
  <b>(mumbles): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Phosphorous... Formaldehyde... Hemlock...</b>
</p><p>"What is all the things you just say?" Clint ask confused.</p><p>"Well Phosphorus is a chemical element with the symbol P and atomic number 15. Elemental phosphorus exists in two major forms, white phosphorus and red phosphorus, but because it is highly reactive, phosphorus is never found as a free element on Earth.</p><p>Formaldehyde is a naturally occurring organic compound with the formula CH₂O. The pure compound is a pungent-smelling colourless gas that polymerises spontaneously into paraformaldehyde, hence it is stored as an aqueous solution. It is the simplest of the aldehydes.</p><p>And hemlock is a very poisonous plant. In fact, all parts of the plant are toxic. Hemlock is most poisonous during the early stages of growth in the spring, but it is dangerous at all stages of growth. The poisons in hemlock are so deadly that people have died after eating game birds that had eaten hemlock seeds." Tony said and everyone except Peter, Bruce and John know what is Tony saying about.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Appears he was attempting to follow occult formula with scientific practice.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson moves to the stove, sees a sheaf of BURNT PAPERS. He digs through them, finds one piece not as burnt as the rest. A CREST stamped on it, impossible to read. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson digs through his forensic bag, pulls out vials.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Has he any hydrochloric acid? </b>
</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Thor asked.</p><p>"You will see." Watson said.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes shuffles a few bottles, tosses one to Watson. Watson catches it, starts pouring the acid, another chemical on a clean sheet of paper.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes senses something, moves into the next room. He stops at an open window, smells the CURTAINS: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Irene was here. </b>
</p><p>"The Irene girl was there?" Stephen asked.</p><p>"Yes." Tony replied.</p><p>
  <b>Watson presses the chemical-soaked paper onto the burnt paper. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Why would she hire you to find him, if she planned to do the job herself?</b>
</p><p>"It is very good question." Bruce said and Watson looked at him surprised.</p><p>"Ummmm thanks." Watson said back surprise.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Maybe it's not the man she's after, but something else. Something he was working on? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Ferrocyanide. Sucks the iron right out of the ink. Long as it's not too burnt...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson keeps rubbing the paper together, puts it by the lantern. Slowly, faint words APPEAR on the blank page. Ghostly chemistry. Watson sees the crest is Blackwood's. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>He worked for Blackwood.</b>
</p><p>"What!?" Everyone except Tony and Watson yelled surprising.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes gets a whiff of something, raises an eyebrow. He starts walking back to the other room. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>There's one odor I can't put my finger on. Sweet, almost like perfume... or sugar.... </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(stops, sniffs) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Barley sugar.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. REORDON'S ROOM </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BOOM! The door WHIPS open. TWO THUGS spill into the room.</b>
</p><p>"Oh shit." Tony and Watson said together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here is a new chapter. I am going to make one more tonight. See you guys later.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Sherlock Holmes vs Dredger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>INT. REORDON'S ROOM  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BOOM! The door WHIPS open. TWO THUGS spill into the room.</b>
</p><p>"Oh shit." Tony and Watson said together.</p><p>
  <b>They are followed by DREDGER, a huge man, just shy of seven feet tall and pushing 400 pounds, slightly deformed, who follows them into the room. He sucks on a twisty stick of barley sugar (Victorian hard candy).</b>
</p><p>"Omg. He looks like he is big as the hulk." Bruce said and everyone except Watson agreed with him.</p><p>"The who?" Watson asked confused.</p><p>"It will be on a other movie." Plushy said and Watson nodded understand that he will know in a other movie.</p><p>
  <b>They stop, surprised to see Holmes and Watson. Holmes' eyes widen at the giant. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Hello, gentlemen. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dredger is deadpan. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>DREDGER: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Sherlock Holmes.</b>
</p><p>"How do it man know your name?" Steve asked confused.</p><p>"I don't know." Tony said, now that Steve asked, how do Dredger know him.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Let me guess -- you're here to extinguish any connection between the man who lived here and the man you work for? Curious you'd still be running errands for a dead man.</b>
</p><p>"How- you know what. Never mind." Clint said.</p><p>
  <b>DREDGER </b>
  <b>(smiles): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You do like to talk.</b>
</p><p>"He sure does." Steve whispered, don't care if Tony and Watson hear him.</p><p>
  <b>The two thugs step toward Holmes and Watson. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You take them, I'll handle Mr. Sweet tooth. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Seems about fair.</b>
</p><p>"How is it fair?" Wanda asked but Tony or John didn't answer her.</p><p>
  <b>Watson meets the men in the middle of the room, swinging at them. As they dodge and swing back -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes grabs a standing lamp, sliding it into his hand as a weapon. He looks at Dredger, knows it won't make a dent. He keeps moving, swinging the lamp toward a CURTAIN. In the blink of an eye:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He WRAPS UP the curtain, ripping it down, bringing the heavy STEEL ROD with it. He catches the rod, flipping it so the curtain-rings rain to the floor.</b>
</p><p>"What are you doing?" Thor asked but Tony doesn't need to answer it.</p><p>
  <b>He spins the rod expertly, SMASHING it into Dredger's face. It stuns the giant for a beat, but quickly --</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dredger LUNGES forward, trapping the steel rod under his arm. He grabs the rod and HURLS Holmes through the air, sending him flying into --</b>
</p><p>"Dad!" Peter yelled at the screen and Tony hug him, trying to calm Peter down.</p><p><b>INT. REORDON'S LA</b>B</p><p>
  <b>Holmes crash-lands on the table, scattering all the bottles and tools. He blinks, trying to gather his senses. He sees Dredger incoming, as --</b>
</p><p>Peter whispers, don't look.</p><p>"Hey, shhhh. I will be fine." Tony whispered to Peter, hugging him harder than before.</p><p>
  <b>Watson tussles with the thugs, a bar-room brawler. Head butting one, kicking the other in the groin. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The men whip out knives. Watson ducks and dodges, blades flashing on either side of him. One of the blades slices his shirt, ripping off his pocket, so --</b>
</p><p>"Oh no..." Watson whispered, don't look at the screen, knowing what fall out.</p><p>
  <b>The ENGAGEMENT RING falls to the floor. One of the thugs accidentally KICKS it, sending it across the ground. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>As Watson follows the ring with his eyes, the first man HURLS his knife. Watson just barely ducks the blade, which SMACKS into the second thug, who falls. Watson fights the first thug, as he scrambles toward the ring.</b>
</p><p>"Watson." Tony said, looking at his oldest friend. "Did you really go after a ring when there were bad guys?" Watson looked at Tony signs and nodded.</p><p>"Yes." Watson whispered, so low it Tony almost didn't hear him. </p><p>"It okay." Tony said smiling, still have Peter in his arms.</p><p><b>INT. REORDON'S LA</b>B</p><p>
  <b>Dredger bears down on Holmes. Holmes reaches out for some kind of weapon, anything he can grab. He snatches a SHORT SHAFT. A truly pathetic weapon.</b>
</p><p>Tony laugh, knowing it doesn't a pathetic weapon.</p><p>
  <b>Dredger lurches toward Holmes, who swings the metal shaft desperately, and... the shaft SPARKS. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>ZAP! A flash of light and crackle, and Dredger gets an ELECTRIC SHOCK that sends him flying back twenty feet --</b>
</p><p>"What!?" Everyone except Tony and Watson asked/yelled in surprise at the short shaft did a lot.</p><p><b>INT. REORDON'S ROOM</b>S</p><p>
  <b>Watson finishes off his thug and plucks the engagement ring off the floor, just as -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dredger flies through the air, SLAMMING into Watson, knocking him off his feet, and knocking the ring away. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes looks at the lightning rod in his hand, stunned by the efficacy of the weapon.</b>
</p><p>"You were pissed off." Natasha said but Watson ignored her. So Natasha think that she is right.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes looks at the lightning rod in his hand, stunned by the efficacy of the weapon. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dredger tries to recover, climbing off of Watson. Holmes cranks his weapon. The rod sparks and hums. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dredger pulls himself up with the help of a water pipe on the wall. Holmes thinks quickly, then touches the other end of the pipe with the rod, and ZZZAPPPP!! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The electrical current RUNS ALONG THE PIPE, and KNOCKS Dredger back twenty more feet.</b>
</p><p>Peter laugh a little, it looks funny to him.</p><p>Tony looked at his son. See him happy, made him happy and had a smile on his face.</p><p>Stephen looked at his family and thinking how do his find them.</p><p>
  <b>Watson spots the ring rolling towards the window, starts running for it, frantic as --</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dredger rises, a clear change in his demeanor. He looks at the sparking rod and races for the window as well. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson chases the engagement ring, bends down... just as he's about to grab it... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>THUD! Dredger's massive foot STOMPS DOWN ON THE RING.</b>
</p><p>"No..." Everyone except Tony and Watson said, looking at Watson sad.</p><p>
  <b>Dredger gives Watson a cruel smile, then leaps out the window, landing atop a heap of coal. Watson glares as -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes blasts past him, leaps out the window. Watson picks up the ring, sees: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The stone was knocked out of the setting, lost in the floorboards, the rest of the ring mangled. Watson darkens, grips his ruined ring, and heads out --</b>
</p><p>Watson looked at the screen, thinking about it again and sigh sad.</p><p><b>EXT. TOOLEY IRONWORKS - GAT</b>E</p><p>
  <b>Dredger runs down the street, knocking people out of his way. Holmes gives chase, darting around people, trailing Dredger through the gates of a huge commercial shipbuilders. Watson brings up the rear, as -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. SLIPWAY - DAY</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dredger runs towards a SLIPWAY, which holds the UNFINISHED HULL OF A LARGE SHIP. The vessel can't be far from completion; it sits in a wheeled carriage designed to see it smoothly into water.</b>
</p><p>"Oh no." Tony and Watson said, remember it part where the ship......</p><p><b>EXT. UN-LAUNCHED SHIP - FIRST SLIPWA</b>Y</p><p>
  <b>For now though, big wooden chocks hold it in place, the whole thing is attached to a heavy chain that coils back around the shed that they just ran through.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes trails the hulking form of Dredger into this network of struts. They weave through the shadows. Holmes sees one of the cables shifting slightly. He takes an angle to cut off Dredger, and --</b>
</p><p>"Tony...." Steve whispered, knowing something will happen.</p><p>
  <b>ZAP! Holmes steps into Dredger's path, hitting him with the lightning-rod, knocking him back. ZAP!! Holmes gives another jolt, but the shaft starts to LOSE POWER.</b>
</p><p>"Dad..." Peter whispered, knowing it stafts is losing power.</p><p>"I know kiddo." Tony said calmly as always but there is a little of something in his voice.</p><p>
  <b>Dredger knows there isn't much juice left. He reaches out, grabs the weapon and... smiles a terrifying smile. A moment of reckoning between Holmes and Dredger:</b>
</p><p>"Oh no."</p><p>
  <b>The shaft slowly... sizzles... out. Dredger tosses the rod. And now, Holmes backs away, as --</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dredger grabs a sledgehammer, and swings the hammer at Holmes, smashing some of the wooden supports, tearing others out of his way. The ship LURCHES forward. </b>
</p><p>Everyone except Tony and Watson looked at the screen with scared face, worried what will happen to Tony.</p><p><b>EXT. FABRICATION SHED - DA</b>Y</p><p>
  <b>Watson runs round the end of the building and sees Holmes scrambling under the half-built hull. Dredger in pursuit.</b>
</p><p>"Tony." Stephen whispered, worried more than the other people. Tony looked at his husband and hug him.</p><p>"I am going be fine. You will see." Tony whispered to Stephen.</p><p><b>EXT. UN-LAUNCHED SHIP - SLIPWA</b>Y</p><p>
  <b>A police WHISTLE echoes through the air. Dredger turns for a moment, just long enough for --</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes to launch himself at Dredger. They tumble down onto the massive runners on the floor of the slipway.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes wrestles Dredger's head onto the runner and pins him down. Dredger kicks out viciously, splintering another chock. It's the last straw for the support mechanism, the whole thing starts to creak.</b>
</p><p>Everyone except Tony and Watson don't know how to react. They worried to much for Tony to know what will happen to the ship.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. FABRICATION SHED </b>
</p><p>
  <b>From his vantage point, Watson can see what's coming. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Holmes!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. SECOND SLIPWAY - CONTINUOUS ACTION</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Grappling frantically on the runners, both Holmes and Dredger look up as the HUGE CHOCKS holding the ship </b>
  <b>EXPLODE BACKWARDS --</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- the PROPELLERS on the stern of the ship start sliding down towards them.</b>
</p><p>"Tony." "Dad" Stephen and Peter say at the same time, worried more than before. Tony looked at them and hug them.</p><p><b>EXT. SECOND SLIPWAY - CONTINUOUS ACTIO</b>N</p><p>
  <b>Dredger looks up at the approach of the propellers --</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- Holmes charges into Dredger again, pulling him backwards across the runners. Dredger pulls Holmes down with him, Holmes' head hits the ground hard.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes lies semi-conscious, eyes rolled back into his head, as the leviathan roars down towards him.</b>
</p><p>"Tony!" "Dad!" Stephen and Peter yelled it time. Tears are running down on they faces. Tony hug them harder, knowing it doesn't help but he did it anyway.</p><p>
  <b>The ground beneath him shakes, knocks his head against the runner -- once, twice -- as he blinks back into consciousness, he sees the great shadow sweeping over him. He's doomed. And...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The stern lurches to a STOP INCHES from his face. He opens one tentative eye, half expecting to find himself in the after-life, and sees black metal an inch from his nose. He realizes the ship has stopped, but he doesn't know why. He tries to roll out of the way, as --</b>
</p><p>Stephen and Peter relax but don't so long.</p><p><b>EXT. SECOND SLIPWAY - CONTINUOUS ACTIO</b>N</p><p>
  <b>We see the chain extended taut as a tight-rope behind the half-launched ship.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The SHIP squeals and groans as its timber supports buckle and crack with the weight of the tethered ship. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>A beat where the whole business hangs in limbo and...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The timber finally gives way. The ship is free again, falling through the air --</b>
</p><p>Everyone except Steve, Wanda and Natasha being to panic, worried what will happen to Tony.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes rolls sideways as the propellers slice through the air above his head -- the hull screams past him with a sound like the side of the world being torn off --</b>
</p><p>Everyone except Stephen and Peter stop panic, knowing Tony is safe.</p><p>
  <b>-- and then the ship's away, parting the Thames with a vast, frothy explosion of water.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes watches the ship drift gracefully out into the river -- from vortex to serenity in a matter of seconds. A quiet beat. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes collapses back, great gulps of air disappearing into his lungs. He tries to pull himself to his feet, but Dredger's bone-shaking punches have taken it out of him and he sags back to the ground. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson arrives, helps him to his feet. They stagger back to the slipway where Dredger was standing. And they find:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nothing. No blood or trace. The big man is gone.</b>
</p><p>"How?" Everyone except Tony and Watson asked, surprised that the big man is not there anymore.</p><p>
  <b>The police whistles get louder, officers swarm the scene. They see the wreckage, the ship adrift, and... Holmes and Watson.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson looks at his watch and does a slow, deep burn.</b>
</p><p>"No..." Everyone except Tony and Watson whispered, knowing what will they will be on the next screen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And it is all of today. I am going to see if I can update one more chapter tonight but I don't know if I can. Anyway I hope you guys like it. And I am sorry if some of the avengers is don't in the chapter. I was working on it all day and I don't remember if all the avengers is in the chapter. Anyway I will see you guys soon, bye.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Jail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>INT. LONDON JAIL - MORNIN</b>G</p><p>
  <b>The next morning. A giant holding cell where every shade and aspect of Victorian villainy is corralled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes wakes up on a bench after a peaceful night's sleep. Watson sits next to him, exhausted, bloodshot eyes. He's reading his notebook, making the odd change here and there.</b>
</p><p>Steve, Natasha and Wanda don't look surprised it Tony is in jail.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I haven't slept all night. I deserve this... I clearly deserve it. How could I ever be so deluded as to believe I could meet Mary's parents for tea once I let myself be talked into going with you. Now of course I'm in jail.</b>
</p><p>"You don't deserve this. I deserve it more when you." Tony whispered sad.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes tries to wiggle his fingers which causes him enough pain that he decides to bind them with Irene's handkerchief. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES </b>
  <b>(theatrically indignant): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You're not implying that I am responsible for our current situation are you, Watson? We were set upon, man, it was self- defense. </b>
</p><p>"Sure it was self-defense." Wanda whispered, knowing it was don't self-defense.</p><p>
  <b>Watson shakes the notebook in Holmes' face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I've used the time to review my notes on our exploits of the last seven months... and I've come to the conclusion that I must be suffering from to some profound psychological aberration.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON (CONT'D): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Why else would I continually allow myself to be led into situations where you're deliberately withholding your intentions from me?</b>
</p><p>"Because you care about me but I guess you don't care about me anymore." Tony whispered but Watson hear him.</p><p>"I do care about you Holmes. I just have a hard time back there." Watson said and go to Tony and hug him.</p><p>"Thanks Watson." Tony whispered as he hug Watson back and when Watson go back to his chair.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You've never complained about my methods before.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I'm not complaining... I never complain... I never complain about your violin playing at three in the morning, your mess, your lack of hygiene, your stealing my clothes, your setting our home on fire!</b>
</p><p>"You does what?" Everyone except Tony and Watson asked surprised.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>That was an accident...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson challenges him with a look. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>The first time WAS an accident...</b>
</p><p>"The first time!?" Everyone except Tony and Watson yelled louder in surprise.</p><p>
  <b>BIG MAN (O.S.): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Remember me, boys? Put me away for robbery a few years back? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes turns and comes face-to-face with a dangerous- looking man who has a few conspicuous WARTS on his face. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Ah, Mr. Brownlee. The fifteenth most dangerous man in London. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson snaps at the man. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Who could forget that face? I told you, a little nitrate of silver and the warts will be gone in two weeks. Now, if you'll excuse us! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Brownlee takes a swing at Watson. Holmes checks him and drops Brownlee without missing a beat.</b>
</p><p>"I still want to know how you do this." Clint said and Tony looked at him surprised but said he tell Clint later.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON </b>
  <b>(to Holmes): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Nor am I complaining about the fact that you terrorize my patients and perform outlandish experiments on my dog.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Gladstone's my dog as well. It's in the interest of science.</b>
</p><p>"He is don't your dog." Watson said.</p><p>"He is."</p><p>"He don't.</p><p>"He is."</p><p>" He don't."</p><p>"Can you two please stop fighting like children and watch the film." Plushy said and Watson and Tony stopped and nodded.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>What I do take issue with is your ruthless campaign to sabotage my relationship with Mary.</b>
</p><p>"I won't want sabotage your relationship with Mary." Tony whispered sad.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Watson, I completely understand now. You're overtired and feeling a bit sensitive. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson shakes his head in disbelief. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>If I were going to the country, I would be going with my future wife -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Certainly. We should have her along. Let's get Gladstone out of the house as well. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>No, Holmes. Not you. Me and her. You're not --</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Invited? Now you're not making any sense, Watson. Why would I not be invited to my own brother's country home?</b>
</p><p>Tony looked down, knowing that there will be tears, running down on his face if he watches more. Stephen and Peter looked at Tony and they nodded at together and hug Tony. Tony smiled, knowing it he has always a family.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You're not human. You don't get it, do you? You are this... </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(touches his own head) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>... without this.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He touches his own heart. They hear a BILLYCLUB hit the bars. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>PRISON GUARD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>John Watson? You made bail. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson steps up. Holmes looks confused. He steps forward. But the Guard shakes his head. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>PRISON GUARD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Just Watson. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>As he slides open the bars, they see... MARY emerges from behind the Guard. Watson stands for a beat between Holmes and Mary. He must make a decision. And he does --</b>
</p><p>Tony hug Stephen and sit his head on Stephen's chest, knowing he crying more.</p><p>
  <b>-- he leaves. </b>
</p><p>Everyone except Tony (who is still hugging Stephen) and Watson (who are don't looking at the screen and everyone else) look at the screen surprised.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes watches him walk out, then locks eyes with Mary. She gives him a polite nod, turns, heads off with Watson. The bars slide shut. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The mob surrounds Holmes. He's never looked more alone.</b>
</p><p>"I sorry." Watson whispered, feeling so bad.</p><p>
  <b>INT. LONDON JAIL - CORRIDOR</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lestrade heads toward the holding room, flanked by prison wardens</b>
</p><p>
  <b>As the door is opened, the thug blasts out backwards, having just been battered through it by Holmes. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Lestrade -- your usual impeccable timing. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>LESTRADE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You know, in another life, you'd have made an excellent criminal. </b>
</p><p>"He right. He will be an excellent criminal." Wanda said, smile on her face.</p><p>"Can you please shut up." Loki said, scared everyone in the room. Everyone forget he was in the room.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>And you, sir, an excellent policeman.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. LONDON JAIL - DAY</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes and Lestrade march along. Lestrade holds out a copy of the newspaper. The headline reads: "BLACKWOOD </b>
  <b>LIVES AND THE DEVIL WALKS WITH HIM! MURDERER </b>
  <b>RESURRECTED!"</b>
</p><p>Everyone looks at the headline of the newspaper and wonder if it is true as the devil walks with Blackwood.</p><p>
  <b>LESTRADE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Tell me you have answers. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>All in good time. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>LESTRADE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>We don't have time. I've an office full of policemen hanging crosses over their desks. A public that's working itself into a frenzy... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes sees a dark, strange carriage waiting, door open. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Who's this?</b>
</p><p>"Huh?" Everyone except Tony asked confused.</p><p>
  <b>LESTRADE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Try to behave yourself. They just paid a small fortune to bail you out.</b>
</p><p>"Okay." Everyone except Tony said confused.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Sir Thomas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>INT. CARRIAGE </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes enters. An ANONYMOUS MAN sits in the other seat. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>ANONYMOUS MAN: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I'm afraid you'll have to put this on. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He holds a black hood. Holmes shrugs. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CUT TO BLACK.</b>
</p><p>"What the heck." Everyone said confused.</p><p>"Did it man just kidnapped you?" Clint ask and Tony nodded and everyone looks at Tony with a 'Wtf' face.</p><p>
  <b>FADE IN: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>INT. TEMPLE OF FOUR ORDERS HEADQUARTERS</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The hood is pulled off. Holmes takes in the scene, eyes flicking around the room. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He's in a grand office where a man in his late 60s, SIR THOMAS, rises from a pile of papers.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SIR THOMAS: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Mr. Holmes, apologies for summoning you like this. I'm sure it's quite a mystery as to where you are, and who I am.</b>
</p><p>"Knowing you, you know who he is and where you are." Watson said and Tony just smiled.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>As to where I am -- I was, admittedly, lost for a moment between Charing Cross and Holborn. But I was saved by the bread shop on Saffron Hill, the only bakers to use a certain French glaze on their loaves. After that, the carriage forked left, then right, a bump over the Fleet conduit -- need I go on?</b>
</p><p>"So it is where you was." Watson whispered and Tony looked at him surprised.</p><p>"I still want to know how you do this." Clint said and everyone except Tony and Watson agrees.</p><p>
  <b>Somewhat stunned, Sir Thomas shakes his head.</b>
</p><p>"He don't believe you." Wanda said as she has a creepy smile on her face.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>As to who you are -- that took every ounce of my not- inconsiderable experience and skill... the letters on your desk are addressed to Sir Thomas Rotheram, Lord Chief Justice. That would be your official title. Who you realy are is another matter entirely. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sir Thomas is not in the mood for this -- but Holmes is on a roll. </b>
</p><p>"You are so rude." Natasha said and everyone except Steve and Wanda look at her like she is crazy.</p><p>"He is don't rude. Remember what I said. I know what happened to you Romanov so don't test me." Stephen said while Peter wants to hurt her but Tony stops him before he can do it.</p><p>"EVERYONE! Can we just watch the fucking movie." Plushy screamed and everyone nodded.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Judging by the sacred Ox on your ring, you're also the secret head of the Temple of the Four Orders -- in whose headquarters we now stand, on the northwest corner of St. James Square. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(beat) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>And as to the mystery -- the mystery is why you bothered to blindfold me in the first place.</b>
</p><p>Everyone except Tony looked more surprised when before.</p><p>
  <b>SIR THOMAS: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Yes, well, it's standard procedure, I suppose. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes shakes his head; what a massive lack of judgement on their part. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>STANDISH (O.S.): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I think we have the right man. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes turns to see JOHN STANDISH and LORD COWARD standing behind him. Standish is an American in his sixties. Coward is a hard, ambitious man in his 30s.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SIR THOMAS: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Sherlock Holmes, Ambassador Standish from America and Lord Coward, the Home Secretary.</b>
</p><p>Everyone except Tony looks at the screen, confused who they are.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes acknowledges them -- barely -- as they enter. He isn't impressed by rank. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>LORD COWARD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I suppose you already have some notion as to the -- practices of our Order? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Yes. They're almost interesting.</b>
</p><p>"Almost?" Steve asked confused.</p><p>
  <b>SIR THOMAS: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Be as skeptical as you like -- but our secret systems have steered the world towards the greater good for centuries. The danger is that they can also be exploited for more nefarious purposes. </b>
</p><p>"But I never hear them before." Bruce said confused. Tony looked at Bruce and said it will understand him.</p><p>
  <b>LORD COWARD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>What some call the dark arts, or practical magic. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes looks around the room, sees FLAGS on the walls with ancient symbols, variations of the SPHINX.</b>
</p><p>"Do you think Blackwood will do nothing to it?" Sam ask and Tony nodded and everyone except Tony and Watson had a horrible face.</p><p>
  <b>STANDISH: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>We know you're are a rationalist. We don't ask you to share our faith, only our fears.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Fear is the more infectious condition. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(at Sir Thomas) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>In this case, fear of your own child. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>That shocks them rigid.</b>
</p><p>"What?" Everyone except Tony and Watson asked surprise and horror.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Blackwood is your son, yes? You have the same colored irises -- a rare dark green, with diamond- shaped hazel flecks --</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES (CONT'D) </b>
  <b>(pointing at Sir Thomas' ear): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>-- plus identical outer ears, or pinna, which only pass down through the direct bloodline, which would make you either brothers, or, more likely, father and son.</b>
</p><p>"What?!" Everyone except Tony and Watson yelled surprising at the new fact they learn.</p><p>"Blackwood-"</p><p>"How do-"</p><p>"I don't-"</p><p>Everyone talk on the same time. Plushy just looks at the people who are talking and getting angry.</p><p>"SHUT UP!" Plushy screamed and everyone nodded and the movie continued.</p><p>
  <b>Stunned, the men consult silently, come to some sort of conclusion. They turn back to Holmes. Sir Thomas seems especially shaken. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>SIR THOMAS: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Very few people are privy to that information, and we want to keep it that way. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sir Thomas opens a bureau, digs for something.</b>
</p><p>"What are he looking for?" Steve whispered.</p><p>
  <b>SIR THOMAS: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>He was conceived during one of our rituals. His mother wasn't my wife, but she shared our beliefs. She was a powerful practitioner. Though not enough to survive giving birth to him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes is appalled and shows it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SIR THOMAS: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>We were young. It was before we fully understood the powers we were dealing with. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Evidently.</b>
</p><p>Steve whispered he agreed with Tony so low it nobody heard him.</p><p>
  <b>SIR THOMAS: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Death followed him wherever he went, from his birth to arms he made and sold. What family he had tended to... not survive. No one could prove anything of course, but we all knew --</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sir Thomas hands Holmes a TINTYPE. A photograph from the 1860s. It's chilling: a death scene, a BODY covered by a sheet. A man who's just fallen out a window. A TEN- YEAR-OLD BOY -- young Lord Blackwood -- looks on.</b>
</p><p>"Omg!" Everyone except Tony yelled, looking at the screen in horror.</p><p>
  <b>SIR THOMAS: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>The boy was a curse. I didn't have the courage either to take him in or to -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>STANDISH: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>All this is history. The present and future are worse. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>SIR THOMAS: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>We've done our best to stop him ourselves, but it's not enough.</b>
</p><p>Everyone is still looking at the screen. Peter began to cry a bit while Stephen hug him.</p><p>
  <b>LORD COWARD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>His power grows daily and exponentially. His resurrection is evidence of that. What he does next will be far more dangerous -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>SIR THOMAS: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>-- he's going to raise a force that will alter the very course of our world. We need you to find him and stop him before he does.</b>
</p><p>"There is don't a great idea to ask Stark to help you." Wanda said and Tony just looks at her with a smile, knowing it is don't true.</p><p>
  <b>LORD COWARD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>We'll give you any assistance we can. As Home Secretary, I have considerable influence over the police. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(beat) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Name your price.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes looks at Coward with scathing disdain. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>One of the great benefits of my work is that I can pick and choose my clients. I'll get him, but not for you.</b>
</p><p>"Why!?" Steve, Natasha and Wanda asked but Tony ignored them.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes stalks out -- stops at the door, turns, fixes Sir Thomas with a very bleak gaze. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I have one last question, Sir Thomas. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>SIR THOMAS: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>What is it? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes holds up the tintype. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>If the rest of his family's dead, why are you still alive? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes tosses the tintype onto a table, leaves.</b>
</p><p>"It is a very good question Stark." Loki said, scared everyone again but everyone except Steve, Natasha and Wanda ignored him. Tony looked at Loki and nodded as a answer as Loki looks at Tony confused but continued to watch the movie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Irene and Sherlock talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>EXT. THE GRAND HOTEL </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes comes out of a carriage, and scoots up the steps of the massive hotel that's bustling with people.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. IRENE'S HOTEL ROOM - DAY </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene enters wearing a stunning evening dress. She pauses glancing briefly around the room before sitting at a mirrored dressing table. There's a decanter on the table next to her from which she pours herself a glass of wine.</b>
</p><p>Watson looked at Tony with confused face.</p><p>"Why are you there again?" Watson asked and Tony looked at John.</p><p>"You will see." Tony said as he looked at the screen now.</p><p>
  <b>Then she begins removing an impressive assortment of WEAPONS hidden on her person: she pulls a stiletto from her garter, a Derringer from her waistband (which she puts down next to the wine glass). She pulls long thin needles from her hair, lets her hair down. As she continues...</b>
</p><p>Everyone except Tony looked at the screen confused, don't knowing what is it screen about.</p><p>
  <b>PULL BACK TO REVEAL Holmes watching her from a shadowy corner. He looks on silently until: </b>
</p><p>"You are so creepy." Sam said and Tony nodded with a more creepy smile and Sam move a little back.</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>If you're going to watch me take my clothes off, Sherlock, the least you can do is help me with the buttons. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>OR ALT: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>To watch a lady undress without her permission is a criminal offense, Sherlock, and could get you into a lot of trouble...</b>
</p><p>Everyone except Tony, Stephen and Peter looks at the screen with surprise eyes while looking at Irene.</p><p>
  <b>They both eye the Derringer on the table. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>So why don't you come over here and help me instead.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes approaches her somewhat tentatively and reaches for the top button on the back of her dress. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>That's better. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You can stop looking for Reardon. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I knew I could count on you.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, Reardon is the same guy in Blackwood coffin?" Clint ask and Tony nodded.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>He was buried in Blackwood's tomb. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene is momentarily taken aback then recovers. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Wonderful. Case closed then. Your services are no longer required. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unbuttoning done, Holmes steps out to confront Irene. </b>
</p><p>"What are you going to do?" Natasha whispered, knowing Tony will do something.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I can't help wondering if your employer will be as content with these results? You were uncharacteristically ill at ease in his presence. Your hand was trembling, your gaze was averted. I couldn't see his face, but I spotted chalk on his lapel. A professor perhaps?</b>
</p><p>Plushy laugh, knowing who it was. Tony looked at her.</p><p>"You know. Do you?" Tony asked and Plushy nodded.</p><p>"After it one, we will see a other one with a surprise guest." Plushy said and Tony just nodded.</p><p>
  <b>Irene gets up, walks behind a DRESSING SCREEN. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE </b>
  <b>(behind screen): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>The eye patch was a nice touch. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>But I've never known a professor to carry a gun, and on such a clever contraption.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE (O.S.): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Let's not argue. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>We're not. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene steps out, now wearing an array of Victorian undergarments. Unfairly gorgeous. The huge DIAMOND still around her neck. She moves back to the dressing table.</b>
</p><p>"Wow." Everyone except Tony, Stephen and Peter say, looking at her.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes won't look at her, refusing to get turned on. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Tell me who you're working for and what he's after. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>That's nobody's business but my own.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I disagree. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You see, we are arguing. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes gets closer and closer to Irene as he presses his case vehemently.</b>
</p><p>Steve, Natasha and Wanda look at Tony, knowing he will do something.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>When a man you ask me to find ends up dead in the coffin of the most notorious murderer since Jack the Ripper and that murderer manages to return from the dead, not only is it my business, it's the business of Scotland Yard and the highest levels of the British government. They will certainly consider your reticence to be an obstruction of justice. Which in relation to a crime of this magnitude would certainly mean prison time.</b>
</p><p>Steve looks at Tony, knowing it Tony doesn't have the right to say that to a beautiful woman.</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>This wine is excellent. You should really try some. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes notices her Derringer on the table next to the wine bottle. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>So what's it to be? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Do we really have to decide now? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene reaches for the wine. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You're in over your head this time, Irene. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene snatches up her gun. Holmes grabs her arm.</b>
</p><p>"Dad." Peter said scared, knowing something will happen but he didn't know what. Tony looked at Peter and hug him again.</p><p>
  <b>BANG! A BULLET tears into his shoe, missing his toe. Holmes snatches away the smoking Derringer. Irene kisses him, hard and angry at first, becoming something else. Another of the weapons in her arsenal, and the one that disarms Holmes. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The kiss leads them to the bed. </b>
</p><p>Everyone except Steve, Wanda and Natasha looked at the screen in horror. It looked like Irene rape him. Peter is crying and Stephen and Tony try to calm down Peter but it is don't working.</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>That's better. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene pulls him down to it. He doesn't resist. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CLICK! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes' eyes flare with surprise. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CLICK! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Much better. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene has handcuffed him to the bed frame.</b>
</p><p>Everyone looks at the screen in surprise and everyone thinking the same thing, 'Wtf!'</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>This is the only way it could ever work between us, Sherlock -- one in shackles, the other with the key. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She gets off him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>While he struggles on the bed, Irene walks casually across the room. She starts putting on MAN'S CLOTHING. She's in charge now. </b>
</p><p>"She is don't in charge." Watson said angry.</p><p>
  <b>She pulls at the front of his trousers, throws the handcuff keys down there. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>-- but generally speaking. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes has no retort. Irene takes the scarf off his neck, moves to the doorway.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>If anyone asks, please let them know that Mr. O'Neil didn't have time to check out. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(beat) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I hope you don't mind settling the bill. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>OR ALT: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>What were you doing consorting with a married business traveller in his hotel room is something you'll have to explain for yourself.</b>
</p><p>Everyone looks at the screen, don't know how to react.</p><p>
  <b>She picks up TWO SUITCASES waiting for her at the door (NEW PROP!) and, as she leaves: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Where's Watson when you need him</b>
</p><p>John looked down. Knowing if he knew it Holmes need help, he will don't need there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here is a new chapter. I don't plan on to make it one because I am busy with my new watching book but we are now halfway over the movie right now. I hope it is a good chapter. I see you guys tomorrow. Bye.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Sir Thomas is what?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>INT. SIR THOMAS' HOUSE - NIGHT </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sir Thomas enters the hall from outside, he looks tired. His butler, PERIGRINE, stands there waiting for him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>PERIGRINE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Good evening, sir. Some figs and honey with a nice glass of port? I've prepared a tray. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>SIR THOMAS: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>No thank you, Perigrine, I'm going to bed. (as he heads upstairs) You won't let those figs go to waste, will you?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>PERIGRINE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Nor the port, sir. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thomas smiles, goes up. Perigrine heads for the kitchen, licking his lips. </b>
</p><p>Everyone looks at the screen, a bit bored but Plushy have a strange face on but everyone didn't see it.</p><p>
  <b>INT. SIR THOMAS' BATHROOM </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sir Thomas sinks into his bath. Relaxing. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The CAMERA SLOWLY TRACKS IN, drip, drip, drip. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The silence is broken all of a sudden when the tap is magically turned on. Sir Thomas opens his eyes in panic, as he hears an eerie WHISPER O.S., like the rushing of wind. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sir Thomas is overcome with panic, tries to sit up. Can't. Not all the way.</b>
</p><p>"Why can't he sit up?" Steve asked in horror.</p><p>"You will see why." Tony said, not in the mood for Steve questions.</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD (O.S.): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Hello, Father...</b>
</p><p>Everyone looks at the screen horror, knowing Blackwood will doing to his father.</p><p>
  <b>Thomas blinks and sees that BLACKWOOD now sits in the corner of the bathroom, lit in a sinister fashion. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sir Thomas' eyes widen, the muscles stand out in his neck as he fights paralysis. He slides back down, slowly. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You can't fight it. It comes from a power greater than yours. You can only surrender. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The water flows over Sir Thomas, as Blackwood steps closer and takes the sacred RING from his rigid finger.</b>
</p><p>Everyone just looks at the screen, don't know how to react to it as they eyes grow bigger.</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I've been imagining this moment for a long time... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The water closes over his face. Sir Thomas stares up at Blackwood, who watches him drown, slowly and surely. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>... I must admit, it's better than I thought it would be. </b>
</p><p>"Is Sir Thomas dead?" Peter asked scared, a tear fall off of his face and Tony sigh and nodded as he hug Peter.</p><p>
  <b>INT. THE GRAND HOTEL - CORRIDOR - DAY </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Carrying an armful of laundry, a MAID slips a pass-key into a lock and opens the door... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>... to be confronted by the snoring form of Holmes, still handcuffed to the bed. Clothes in total disarray. Her shriek wakes him. He looks down at himself and reacts with shock, then grim recognition sets in. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Don't take this the wrong way, but might I borrow your hand?</b>
</p><p>Some of the avengers laugh at the girl reaction but Steve, Natasha and Wanda just looks at the screen with rage.</p><p>
  <b>INT. POLICE CARRIAGE  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes sits beside a COP, and opposite CONSTABLE CLARK. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Chambermaids were once such a liberal breed. Besides, she misinterpreted my intention entirely.</b>
</p><p>Tony snored at himself and Stephen just looks at him and laughs.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES (CONT'D): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>This is why I find this modern religious fervor so troubling, there is no latitude for misunderstanding.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He looks out the carriage window and sees signs of a spiritualist gathering. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Faith runs riot over reason. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CONSTABLE CLARK: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Well, it's a good thing she was offended or we'd never have found you. The inspector's been over to Baker Street himself this morning. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The coach stops.</b>
</p><p>"Why would they want to found you?" Steve asked stupid. Everyone except Natasha and Wanda looks at him with a 'Wtf' looks but Steve ignored it.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. SIR THOMAS' HOUSE - DAY</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes steps out of the coach, and is escorted inside by Constable Clark.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. SIR THOMAS' BATHROOM</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes is briefed by Constable Clark as they enter. As Constable Clark continues in, Holmes swivels away -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CONSTABLE CLARK: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>We've checked everything. No sign of a break-in. The Butler didn't hear anything. The body was in the tub, eyes wide open -- </b>
  <br/>
  <b>-- so that Const. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Clark ends up talking to thin air. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CONSTABLE CLARK </b>
  <b>(realizing Holmes isn't there): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>-- only his ring was missing.</b>
</p><p>"It is so rude." Natasha said.</p><p>"And I don't care because it is now in the past." Tony said back rudest. Natasha looked at him in rage and goes to attack him but Plushy stop her.</p><p>"Do something to him and you will find out what I can do." Plushy whispered in Natasha ear in a evil voice and Natasha nodded, a bit scared.</p><p>
  <b>He turns, puzzled, looking for Holmes, finds him right back at the doorway, in full virtuoso detective mode. Right now, right here is where Holmes is at his very best -- this is, in fact, why he exists.</b>
</p><p>"In full virtuoso detective mode?" Watson asked smile and Tony nodded smile back and everyone looks at them confused but continued to watch the film.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes is satisfied by what he sees or finds, continues into the bathroom, where a POLICE OFFICER stands over the tub and Sir Thomas' body (covered with a blanket). </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The tub has been drained. The kind of crime scene violation that Holmes cannot get them to stop doing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Why did you drain the water? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>POLICE OFFICER: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Out of common decency. </b>
</p><p><b>HOLMES </b><b>(incensed): </b><br/><b>Crime is common, logic is rare. The decent thing to do is catch the killer, not provide comfort to the corpse. </b><br/>(I don't know why but it sense is like a poem to me.)</p><p>Everyone looks at the screen with a bit confused looks but don't say anything.</p><p>
  <b>Neither the officer nor Clark have a response. Holmes swivels, sees a JAR OF BATH SALTS on the table next to the chair Blackwood sat in, leans over, scoops it up, opens it, sniffs it. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Hmm... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes thrusts the open jar under the Officer's nose.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>What is that? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>POLICE OFFICER </b>
  <b>(smelling): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Uhhhh... jasmine?</b>
</p><p>"Jasmine?" Thor asked.</p><p>Tony looked at him and just said that Thor just watch the movie.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES</b>
  <b>:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Superb. I suspect this comes from a larger cannister. It'll either be in the pantry, high up where it's warm and dry, or in a linen closet with a vent. And, Constable, you could check the ground under the rear windows for any footprints not your own.</b>
</p><p>Everyone looks at Tony with confused but watch the movie.</p><p>
  <b>Both cops hesitate -- Holmes is not their boss. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Data, data, data! I cannot make bricks without clay! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The cops hurry away. Now Holmes can really get down to work. This may mean he gets on his belly for a floor's- eye-view, it may mean he looks down from a window sill. Sometimes he hums or sings to himself.</b>
</p><p>"You are not they boss." Wanda said and Tony looked at her.</p><p>"But I need hint of who it was so I need they help." Tony said back and Wanda look at Tony with angry but don't do anything.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes is happy. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He glances around the room, sees the chair where Blackwood was perched, sits in it himself.</b>
</p><p>"Really Holmes?" Watson asked and Tony nodded smile and Watson just sigh.</p><p>
  <b>His eyes keep moving, noticing something on a wall. He steps toward it, runs his hand along a layer of dust. The dust has a line down it, as if the wall cracked open. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes steps to the sink, grabs a handful of TALCUM POWDER and tosses the powder against the wall, revealing:</b>
</p><p>Everyone looks at the screen with big eyes, want to know what it is.</p><p>
  <b>FINGERPRINTS on one of the panels. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He pushes the panel, and the wall shifts, opening to reveal a SECRET ROOM. Holmes enters --</b>
</p><p>Everyone looks surprised. 'A secret room?' Some of the avengers thinking.</p><p><b>INT. SIR THOMAS' SECRET ROO</b>M</p><p>
  <b>Holmes finds a desk with a prayer table, and ancient texts, spellbooks, one book open to a picture of Alexander the Great at the Sphinx. He steps toward -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>An ALTAR below the image of the Sphinx. On the altar, four strange objects: a strand of human HAIR, a cow's BONE, a large sharp FANG, and a FEATHER. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes pockets the altar items and a couple pieces of paper, just as --</b>
</p><p>"Why are you stealing this?" Steve asked in disbelief but Tony doesn't answer him.</p><p>
  <b>INT. SIR THOMAS' BATHROOM </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- Const. Clark and the Officer return, the Officer proudly hugging a 5 LB. CANNISTER OF JASMINE BATH SALTS. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>They are startled by the secret room -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- they are even more startled by the sight of Holmes kneeling at the altar and singing to himself. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>As soon as they arrive, Holmes springs to his feet and walks out. Maybe he continues singing between words. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(vis the secret room) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I have no idea what to make of that. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(vis the bath salts) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Excellent work. </b>
</p><p>Everyone just looks at the screen in confused.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. part 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I don't really have a title for that part but as I have one, I will make it as the title.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>I</b>
  <b>NT. 221 BAKER ST. - HOLMES' APARTMENTS - DAY </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes walks up the stairs and finds Watson's office door open. He is well into packing his things. The office is full of boxes, the walls and shelves are very sparse. </b>
</p><p>Tony sigh and don't look at the screen.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Don't forget the wallpaper. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>There isn't any. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES; </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Figure of speech. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes steps into the room. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Since this room is no longer in use, do you mind if I employ it? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Be my guest. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Bring him in, boys.</b>
</p><p>"Huh?" Everyone except Tony and Watson asked confused.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes steps aside. Two/three policemen enter carrying a large, heavy bag and unceremoniously dump it on Watson's desktop. They unzip the bag, revealing the dead body of the thug from Reordon's lodging. </b>
</p><p>"Ohhhh." Everyone said.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Who was he?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>My new roommate. He's an inspiring conversationalist. (alt: He has more humor than you.) </b>
</p><p>Plushy just being to laugh at it so hard and soon Peter joined with her and laughed as much. Soon Plushy and Peter stop and everyone looks back at the screen.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Really. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>No, he's your friend from Reordon's. He didn't survive Dredger landing on him. Poor fellow. But there is some consolation in the knowledge that he can still be of service to his fellow men.</b>
</p><p>Everyone is again confused.</p><p>
  <b>Watson keeps packing. Holmes analyzes the body, starting, of all places, with the outer elbows and forearms of his coat. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes grabs various instruments and other items from Watson's newly-packed boxes. Frustrated, Watson snatches them back as quickly as Holmes takes them out.</b>
</p><p>"It is a little rude." Clint said and Watson sigh.</p><p>"I know." Watson said with a sad face as Tony looked down.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Elbows and arms stained with blood, but older than his own injuries. Plenty of it, layer on layer... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes scrapes at the layers of blood with his knife, examines it.</b>
</p><p>Peter looked away, don't care to look at the screen and Stephen looked at Peter and hug him.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Though none of it human. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson slows down slightly. He keeps packing, trying to resist the mystery, but it's not easy.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>A butcher perhaps...? What else? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes cuts a lock of the man's hair, ignites it, studies the color of the flame carefully. Watson wrinkles his nose at the smell.</b>
</p><p>"Why do you live with him?" Wanda asked Watson.</p><p>"Because he is my friend." Watson said and Wanda look at Watson with a stupid look.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Hm -- predominantly yellow flame, but with distinct green bursts. Sulfurous. He spent lots of time around industrial work and very little around a wash basin. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes uses a curved nail file to scrape dirt from under the man's fingernails, rubs the evidence between his fingers like a connoisseur.</b>
</p><p>"Wow Tony. You are very good with it detective thing." Bruce said and Tony smiled and said thank you.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Coal... river silt... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson slows down further, struggling. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>That plus the river silt and industrial slag on his trousers puts him squarely in...</b>
</p><p>"I am so confused." Clint said and everyone except Tony and Watson agrees.</p><p>
  <b>A hanging beat. And Watson finally cracks, blurting out: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Nine Elms.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Well done. Now, you didn't happen to pack the Lord's Register of members' interests, did you? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson pulls it out of a box.</b>
</p><p>"What is the Lord's Register again?" Steve asked but everyone ignored him or not hear him.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>See what Blackwood admits to owning.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>As Watson flips through it, Holmes plucks a few chords on his violin, thinking. Watson finds the page. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>It's endless, he's had a hand in just about everything that's not good for you.</b>
</p><p>"Don't good for Tony?" Thor asked confused.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Something brutal by the river... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Woolwich Arsenal... Limehouse Chemical... Queenshithe Slaughterhouse, Nine Elms! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>That's it, Watson! This should lead us right to Blackwood.</b>
</p><p>Tony looked down, knowing what going next.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes leaps up and readies himself to leave. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Not us, you. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>This gives Holmes pause. </b>
</p><p>Stephen looked at Tony, who is trying to hide his tears. Stephen sigh and hug him and kiss him. Tony looked up at Stephen and he had a small smile.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Right. Well uh... best of luck with everything, then. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Same to you. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>A brief nod, then Holmes is gone. A beat as Watson continues packing. He heaves a box up, moves for his suitcase. After a moment, he notices... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes' PISTOL.</b>
</p><p>Everyone except Tony and Watson looked confused.</p><p>"Why are your pistol there?" Sam ask Tony.</p><p>"You see." Tony said with a small smile.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Not again. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He picks it up. As he contemplates the weapon, he becomes more serious. Then angry. He mouths a curse to himself, and sees their DOG giving him a disapproving look.</b>
</p><p>"Even your dog said no." Natasha said but Watson ignored her.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Yes, I know. Don't give me that look, Gladstone. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He pockets the gun, grabs his jacket and heads out.</b>
</p><p>Steve, Natasha and Wanda just sigh and have a disapproving look but everyone ignored them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And it is all of today. I am sorry if it is bad. I don't know how do the avengers react to this but I will see you guys tomorrow</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Other one is dead?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>EXT. COURTYARD - NIGH</b>T</p><p>
  <b>A figure moves across the dark, Gothic courtyard. It is AMBASSADOR STANDISH. As he cuts through the shadows...</b>
</p><p>"What is he up to?" Natasha whispered.</p><p>
  <b>A few DROPS OF RAIN trickle down. He looks up, surprised by the rain. He raises his collar, and keeps moving. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He hits the door to a building. It is locked. He bangs on the door, as the rain comes harder. The door finally opens. As he enters, we see the rain stops behind him, gone as fast as it came. A RAVEN flaps into the night. </b>
</p><p>Everyone except Tony looks at the screen in surprise and wonder how do the rain stop so fast.</p><p>
  <b>INT. TEMPLE OF FOUR ORDERS HEADQUARTERS - NIGHT </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Standish comes up the stairs, wiping the raindrops off his coat, trying to dry himself, as he enters -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. TEMPLE OF FOUR ORDERS HEADQUARTERS - COUNCIL CHAMBER </b>
</p><p>
  <b>A five-sided room. A few dozen venerable-looking characters arrange themselves in seats. Lord Coward stands next to a central throne. He stays standing as they all sit -- all except STANDISH.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>STANDISH: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>What's the meaning of this? Why did you call us here? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>LORD COWARD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Sir Thomas is dead. Effective immediately, I nominate Lord Blackwood as head of the Order.</b>
</p><p>"What?!" Everyone yell.</p><p>"Are he crazy?!" Stephen asked and Tony nodded and everyone looks at Tony with surprise eyes.</p><p>
  <b>STANDISH: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Are you mad, Coward? Have you any idea what he's capable of? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD (O.S.): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Of course he does. It's why he's here. </b>
</p><p>"He was there already?" Clint ask and Tony nodded.</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood enters. He looks as if he's been to hell, and come back more powerful than ever. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The crowd is stunned. Standish looks at Coward, betrayed, turns to the others -- who are transfixed by the sight of Blackwood suddenly kneeling before them.</b>
</p><p>"Blackwood is really crazy." Stephen said and Tony nodded, agreed with him.</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I am humbled. I am honored. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(beat) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>My powers and my assets -- munitions, shipping, industry -- they were given to me for a purpose.</b>
</p><p>"Huh right." Sam said smarty.</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD (CONT'D): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>A magnificent and simple purpose. A different future... a future ruled by us. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood stands, prowls. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You've made policy in secret for centuries. Now, you'll make it openly. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The men are beginning to like what they hear.</b>
</p><p>"He blackmail the people." Peter whispered and Tony looked at him with sad face and nodded.</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>The first act is a necessary one, for without death there can be no rebirth... </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(beat) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>... at noon tomorrow, we will take the first step towards a new chapter in history. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(beat) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>England will know our power. Then, the whole world will. Across the Atlantic lies a colony that was once ours, and will be again. Their civil war weakened them; their government is as corrupt and ineffective as ours. We'll take it from them. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(beat) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>With their resources and our power, we'll remake the world, we'll create the future. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(beat) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Are you with me?</b>
</p><p>Everyone looks at the screen in shock. 'What the heck is it man going on about?' Everyone except Tony and Watson thinking.</p><p>
  <b>STANDISH</b>
  <b>:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>No, sir, we are not! (turning to the others) The powers he's playing with are beyond any man's control. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>They're limitless -- even death holds no sway. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>STANDISH: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Help me stop him before it's too late. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nobody moves. Blackwood smiles -- he's won.</b>
</p><p>Everyone is shock. He really blackmailed the people and now he won.</p><p>
  <b>In desperation, Standish pulls a gun. But as he aims it at Blackwood - </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I wouldn't do that. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- he IGNITES, combusting with an impossible BLAST OF </b>
  <b>BLINDING HOT FLAMES! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The men in the room reel backwards, shocked, terrified. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Flames consuming him, Standish flails, crashing through a window out to --</b>
</p><p>Everyone looks at the screen, don't know how to react.</p><p><b>EXT. LONDON STREET - NIGH</b>T</p><p>
  <b>The fireball plummets through the sky, lighting city blocks. People look up, gape, and -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WHOOMPF! Standish lands on the roof of a carriage. Horses and carriages SCREECH to a stop. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The flames flicker blinding white, as his body contorts, melting away. People scream, gasp, faint, cross themselves, as they witness this unnatural act. </b>
</p><p>Peter hug his two dads and cry a bit as the other people look at the screen with scared, surprised and shock faces.</p><p>
  <b>INT. TEMPLE OF FOUR ORDERS HEADQUARTERS </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood turns away from the window, surveys them. They are terrified, but they are with him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood turns to Coward, nods. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Coward produces a brimming silver chalice. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Come, drink your allegiance here. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The members line up to drink from a CHALICE. It doesn't taste good, but it tastes like power. As they drink, Blackwood leans close to Coward: </b>
</p><p>Clint and Natasha know it is nothing, Blackwood is just blackmail the people.</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You control the police. Use them. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Coward nods. </b>
</p><p>"He is what?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Boat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>EXT. QUEENSHITHE SLAUGHTERHOUSE - ESTABLISHING - NIGH</b>T</p><p>
  <b>An industrial area on a bend of the Thames. Work doesn't stop when the sun goes down. Wharves stretch out into the water. WE SEE a boat is being loaded. We PULL BACK FROM the scene and look ACROSS the water.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Just above the thump of industry we can hear a distinctive and irregular CHUGGING sound. Slowly a decrepit and eccentric little steam launch chugs INTO VIEW. Holmes is on the deck along with a much older man in a sailor's hat -- CAPTAIN TANNER.</b>
</p><p>"Captain Tanner?" Steve asked but everyone ignored him.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Everything all right, Captain Tanner? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain Tanner has few teeth and a large white beard. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>TANNER: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Just a little leak, nothing to worry about. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson is busy with a bucket clearing the boat of a very serious leak. He's soaked, and furious.</b>
</p><p>"Why do you doesn't help him?" Steve asked angry. Tony looked at him but he didn't answer Steve.</p><p>
  <b>TANNER: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Not a great one for the water, are you, doctor? Army type, aren't you? You wouldn't have lasted long in the Navy.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson glares. Holmes scans the banks with a telescope. He sees a jetty with a few shadows shifting on it. The engine shudders off, the boat drifts. Tanner whispers:</b>
</p><p>"Where are you going?" Clint asked.</p><p>"Somewhere Clint." Tony said as Clint look at Tony with confused.</p><p>
  <b>TANNER: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>That's as far as we can go. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes starts clambering over the side. Watson's pissed. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>There must be fifty yards of mud out there. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes' head is just visible before he drops over the prow. He whispers at Tanner.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Pull in at Vauxhall. Send for the police when you get there. </b>
</p><p>"Vauxhall?" Peter asked confused but Tony just say he should watch the movie.</p><p>
  <b>Tanner nods. A soft "splosh" as Holmes disappears. Watson carefully leaves his valued possessions behind, watch, etc. He lays down his wallet and looks at Tanner. </b>
</p><p>"You don't trust him." Thor said and Watson nodded.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I know precisely how much money is in there. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>TANNER </b>
  <b>(taking the piss): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I am sure you do, doctor. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson glares, goes over the side, with his walking stick.</b>
</p><p>Some of the people laugh but stop for the next part.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys. I am sorry it part is short. I am tired because I don't go to bed until 3 AM. Again I am sorry if it is a bit bad. I think I will update a long one later. Until next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. SLAUGHTERHOUSE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>EXT. QUEENSHITHE SLAUGHTERHOUS</b>E</p><p>
  <b>Holmes and Watson emerge out of the shallows, covered in mud. Holmes doesn't seem bothered. Watson does. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>They look up and see a jetty that heads out into the river. Two shadowy THUGS guard the dock, while more THUGS are loading the boat with something.</b>
</p><p>"What is they hiding?" Clint asked but Tony or John didn't answer him.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes and Watson scuttle forward, towards the entrance, where two more THUGS patrol. Watson pulls out Holmes' </b>
  <b>
    <b>GUN. </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>HOLMES: </b>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>What are you doing with my gun?</b>
</p><p>"Really?" Stephen asked and Tony nodded.</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>WATSON:</b>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Oh, please.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>HOLMES: </b>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>It was an honest mistake -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>WATSON: </b>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>There was nothing honest about it. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes looks back at Watson, takes the gun, says nothing, the closest he'll come to a confession. Watson steps forward.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>WATSON: </b>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Come on, let's get this over with. </b>
</p><p>"I feel bad to you Tony." Sam said.</p><p>
  <b>They look out at the thugs guarding the door. Holmes whispers, trying to figure out the best strategy. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>HOLMES: </b>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>The one on the left seems more attentive, might prove easily distracted. The big one's been drinking -- whether for courage or from habit... Watson? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson has already left. He simply walks up to the door and whacks the larger man in the face with the gun -- before dispatching the other with a backhand pistol-whip.</b>
</p><p>"I feel so bad for you Dad." Peter said as Tony looked down.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes follows, notices that both men have hip flasks. He picks one up, takes a whiff, and pockets it as he follows Watson. He slows, sensing something behind him. He turns, looks at shadows. Nothing. And he enters --</b>
</p><p>"Somebody else was there." Natasha said and Tony just nodded.</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>INT. QUEENSHITHE SLAUGHTERHOUSE - TUNNEL  </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes walks towards Watson who stands in the doorway, stopped in his tracks, spooked. Holmes catches up, passing Watson into -- </b>
</p><p><b>INT. QUEENSHITHE SLAUGHTERHOUSE - ANTECHAMBE</b>R</p><p>
  <b>Shadows on shadows. Metal groans softly, like a plaintive wail. The twisted blades of slaughterhouse instruments glimmer in the darkness. A few RATS lay dead. A truly creepy scene. Holmes and Watson move through it.</b>
</p><p>You can hear all the people say 'Wtf' as they look at the creepy scene.</p><p>
  <b>As they go, Holmes notices rows of empty tables. He runs his finger through a layer of dust, inspecting it. Quiet:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>HOLMES: </b>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>They cleared something out of here, not minutes ago...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes slows, picks up one of the dead rats. He inspects it, sees something on its skin, some kind of dark spore. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>WATSON (O.S.): </b>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Holmes. You need to see this. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes looks up, and sees Watson standing at a set of doors.</b>
</p><p>"What the hell is going on there?" Stephen asked Tony.</p><p>Tony just looks at his husband but say nothing about it.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes pulls out a CIGAR-CUTTER, CLIPS off the rat's TAIL, slipping it into his pocket, as he joins Watson, stepping into --</b>
</p><p>"Wtf Stark" Steve asked but Tony ignored him.</p><p><b>INT. QUEENSHITHE SLAUGHTERHOUSE - FACTORY FLOO</b>R</p><p>
  <b>A massive space with a maze of machinery full of deadly gears and blades and saws, lifeless and silent for now. An automated butchery on a grand scale. This is the killing floor. Huge hooks hang from chain belts on an I- beam, the ceiling, swaying softly, whispering in the wind. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>On the high walls, a huge number has been scrawled: 118. </b>
</p><p>"118 what?"</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>One-eighteen. It's a date, a time? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes shakes his head, his eyes narrow, ticking. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>It's chapter and verse. Revelation 1:18. 'I am He that liveth, and was dead.'</b>
</p><p>"What do it mean?" Sam ask.</p><p>"Just looks at the screen Sam." Tony said and Sam nodded.</p><p>
  <b>Another voice completes the passage, echoing from above: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>BLACKWOOD (O.S.): </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>'And behold, I am alive forevermore, and have the keys of hell and of death. Amen.' </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes and Watson follow the voice to see: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD in the rafters. Shadows hang heavy around him. Holmes and Watson react: this is the first time they've seen him in the flesh.</b>
</p><p>"So it was he that you sensing?" Bruce asked and Tony nodded.</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I cautioned you to accept that this is beyond your control. Now you see the truth for yourself.</b>
</p><p>"The truth of what?" Peter asked, don't really know what is Blackwood talking about.</p><p>
  <b>The hooks in the ceiling are shivering softly, strangely. Holmes tightens. Blackwood continues, his voice echoes, as the hooks move through the air, gliding on a track.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I want you to bear witness. At noon tomorrow, the world as you know it ends. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson pulls his gun, draws a bead on Blackwood, pulls the trigger. Click. Misfire.</b>
</p><p>"Why are you gun don't working?" Wanda asked but like Steve, Watson ignored her.</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>And because I appreciate your help, Holmes, I have a gift for you. </b>
</p><p>"What help and a gift?"</p><p>
  <b>Holmes starts climbing up towards Blackwood. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD (voice moving away): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>She followed you. You led your little lamb straight to slaughter.</b>
</p><p>"She? What do he mean by that." Peter asked.</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly the whole machine starts up. Industrial- strength loud, movement everywhere, empty hooks jerking towards the processing line. Blades and gears and grinders churn. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson's eyes go from Blackwood to -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>A pig carcass as it comes swinging out of the killing area, towards the SCORCHER (which scorches the carcasses with live flame).</b>
</p><p>"Wtf?!" Everyone except Tony and Watson yelled, looking at the screen in surprise and horror.</p><p>
  <b>Then next carcass emerges -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- not a carcass, Irene. She is alive, for now. She hangs from two hooks on a track-line, her wrists shackled above her, her mouth gagged.</b>
</p><p>"Oh no."</p><p>
  <b>Her eyes show terror until she sees them, then immense relief for a moment, then determination. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes looks up to see Blackwood's shadow retreating. Decision time.</b>
</p><p>"Tony..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here is a new chapter. I am sorry I didn't update yesterday a long chapter. But anyway I hope you guys like it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Hurt?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>INT. QUEENSHITHE SLAUGHTERHOUSE - ASSEMBLY LINE </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes drops on to the machine and leaps from gear to gear like stepping-stones. He heaves himself up to the conveyor, where Irene is being pulled down the assembly line towards the flames.</b>
</p><p>"Tony..."</p><p>
  <b>Watson sprints ahead, looking for a shut-off stops.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes unties Irene's gag. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>It's your turn in shackles this time. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ahead of them, the pig carcass is scorched in an overwhelming burst of flame. Holmes and Irene are next.</b>
</p><p>"Shit. Shit. Shit." Everyone except Tony say.</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>But this time no key, unfortunately. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes notes that Irene's hands are shackled to separate hooks. It's going to take two actions to free her. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The flame machine gurgles ominously, gearing up for the next blast. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson sees a LEVER (PLEASE NOTE, NEW PROP!) that looks promising, turns to head for it -- then his eyes focus on a big canvas splatter cloth. </b>
</p><p>"Come on....."</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I've been meaning to ask you something -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Well, I'm a captive audience. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson rips down the splatter cloth, sprints to Holmes and Irene, tosses the cloth across the conveyor belt to Holmes -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- who wraps them up in the thick cloth just before the flames hit </b>
  <b>them.</b>
</p><p>"Wow. Now it is team work."</p><p>
  <b>The heat is excruciating -- but the cloth protects them. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson watches anxiously as the scorched cloth drops away, revealing that Holmes and Irene made it -- just. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Relieved, Watson heads for the lever until "Oh Shit!" he looks ahead -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- sees the scorched pig carcass being dragged into a long, conveyor-belt-wide SCALDING TANK OF BOILING WATER.</b>
</p><p>"Oh shit!" Everyone yell.</p><p>
  <b>Decision time for Watson -- help Holmes and Irene, or try the lever? He goes for the lever, reaches it, pushes it all the way over -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- and the belt speeds up with a jerk.</b>
</p><p>Watson looked at the screen, knowing it he made a mistake in the past.</p><p>
  <b>Watson hauls back on the lever, gets the belt back to the original speed, looks around for another possible off switch. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Just as they reach the scalding tank, Holmes jumps off the belt (still opposite side to Watson), grabs Irene's legs and pulls her horizontal just before she's dragged into the boiling water.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She's suspended just above the boiling water, with Holmes moving sideways, keeping pace with her. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE </b>
  <b>(trying her best not to show the strain): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You had a question.</b>
</p><p>"Did she just ask you about your question but there was someone try to-" Steve trying to say but Tony stops him.</p><p>"Just SHUT THE FUCK UP STEVE. IT WAS IN THE PAST. JUST LEAVE IT!" Tony yelled at Steve and everyone except Natasha and Wanda looks at him with angry eyes.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes keeps hold of Irene's feet as he maneuvers past various obstacles -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES </b>
  <b>(same): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Ah. Yes. Do you still maintain you're not in over your head? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE </b>
  <b>(panting): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>In some countries steam is considered excellent therapy for the skin. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- then is gouged in the back by a whirling fan belt, jerks away, and Irene touches the water, SCREAMS. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson hears the scream, turns -- then sees something again. It pisses him off. Fuck this machine.</b>
</p><p>Tony laugh as he looks at Watson.</p><p>"Do you really think so?" Tony asked and Watson nodded with a smile.</p><p>
  <b>When Holmes has Irene stable again: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE </b>
  <b>(weakly): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I have to say -- it's overrated. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes has to admire her courage -- until he hears Watson yelling at him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Up ahead a huge pipe spews boiling water into the tank -- and impassable obstacle from Holmes' side of the conveyor belt.</b>
</p><p>"Shit." Everyone said again, some of the avengers look at Tony a bit scared.</p><p>
  <b>Watson points at the I-beam running above them. Holmes nods. Irene sees it, too. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes helps her reach one foot, then other up to the I- beam. She hooks her feet over it, and is suspended upside down by her shackles and her feet -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- and still heading for the pipe spewing boiling water. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson appears opposite Holmes, nods up at Irene. She swings off the I-beam, through the air --</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- and Watson catches her feet, pulls her horizontal, facing the other way just in time to avoid the gush of boiling water.</b>
</p><p>Everyone sigh in relief, knowing it Irene is safe.</p><p>
  <b>As Watson holds Irene, he spots a small, but significant- looking SWITCH on the wall, painted red. (PLEASE NOTE, </b>
  <b>NEW PROP!) </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson helps Irene back onto the conveyor belt, leaves her for Holmes to deal with, sprints for the switch. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene rides the belt upwards. Holmes clambers the equipment, following her. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Up ahead, the scorched, scalded pig carcass precedes them.</b>
</p><p>Everyone looks at the screen with shock faces. Some of the people forget about the pig.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes darts through a trimming station, with CLEAVERS HANGING FROM CHAINS, grabs one, jumps onto the belt, catches up to Irene -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- just as they both see the pig carcass CUT IN HALF </b>
  <b>LENGTHWAYS BY A GIANT BANDSAW.</b>
</p><p>"Fuck...."</p><p>
  <b>Holmes wastes no time, swings the meat cleaver at the lock shackling Irene's left hand. Sparks fly as metal kisses metal, but that's all. She's still shackled. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then both of them see that Watson has reached the SWITCH. Whew! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson looks at them with relief -- close one -- and pulls the switch down with a really satisfying CLUNK! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>A bank of lights goes out but the conveyor belt keeps moving towards the giant band saw. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shit a brick.</b>
</p><p>"Dad?" Peter asked Tony scared. Tony looked at his son and hug him.</p><p>"I and Irene will be fine." Tony said calmly to Peter.</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Sherlock? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Now, she's showing nerves. So is Sherlock. He braces himself on the belt, swings the cleaver with all his might -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- smashes the shackle lock. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene swings sideways violently, still shackled by her right hand. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The bandsaw whines viciously. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene swings aside, just misses it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Gets a free haircut. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then Holmes is under her, lifting her high so that she can free her right hand (a move not possible with both shackles). </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene unhooks herself, falls forward, taking Holmes with her. They plummet downwards OUT OF FRAME. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson sprints towards where they fell, looks down -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- sees them lying on a carpet of scorched, boiled, cut- in-half pig carcasses. They're okay.</b>
</p><p>Everyone looks at the screen in relief but they know it is don't over.</p><p>
  <b>Watson shakes his head, turns, heads for the door, looking for Blackwood. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene gives Holmes a sweet, grateful smile -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Thank you so much. I owe you. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- pulls a knife, gets up, heads after Watson. Holmes grabs her, stops her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You owe me information. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(angry) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>No more games, Irene. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She hears Watson opening the door to the dock. She looks at Holmes, their eyes locking. Finally, the truth: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Blackwood's manufactured large- scale weapons for years. Lately there've been rumors of something new. More powerful than anything else. And... magical. My job is to find out if the rumors are true.</b>
</p><p>"So Blackwood is like you then." Wanda said and Stephen looked at her with angry eyes as Thor looks at her with rage, want to hurt her.</p><p>"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DON'T SAY ANYTHING! AS YOU DO, YOU WILL FIND OUT WHAT I CAN DO TO YOU!" Stephen yell as Wanda false crying again as Watson looks at Wanda with confused look. 'How is Holmes like Blackwood?' He thought as the movie continue.</p><p>
  <b>IRENE (CONT'D): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(beat) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I would say they are. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>And she's off, running toward the door. Holmes trails her, processing. They blast through the doors to --</b>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. NINE ELMS JETTY</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson runs out of doors and towards the end of the dock. He sees: Blackwood and the boat are disappearing into the darkness. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes and Irene run out of the doors following Watson. Holmes slows, looking around the dock, seeing something on the planks: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Steel drums are dripping. A chemical. Holmes recognizes it.</b>
</p><p>"No.." some of the avengers whispered, knowing something will happen.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Watson! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson continues down the dock, tripping a wire connected to the steel drums, he turns realizing he has set off a trap and turns back to warn the others -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Holmes... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>A metallic conductor SPARKS. Time slows. BOOM! </b>
</p><p>Everyone looks at the screen with horror faces.</p><p>
  <b>The drums of chemicals all EXPLODE! A blinding conflagration engulfing Watson. For a moment, it lights up all of London. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>WAATTTSSSSSONNN!!!!</b>
</p><p>Peter looks at the screen with tears falling from his face as Tony hugs him.</p><p>"Were you okay?" Peter asked to Watson and Watson nods while Peter calms down a bit.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes is pushed back by the explosion as the rest of the barrels that line the dock begin exploding arond them -- it looks as it Watson hasn't survived. BOOM! Irene is knocked to the ground by the blasts and flying debris. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes races towards her as more explosions, flames and debris fly all around him in slow motion, occasionally knocking him to the ground. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He reaches Irene, picks her up and grabs part of an exploded barrel to shield the two as they run for cover -- BOOM! The barrel splinters as a final blast knocks them down, but to safety. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>As he opens his eyes --</b>
</p><p>Everyone except Wanda looks at the screen with horror faces.</p><p>
  <b>We see Lestrade and his men swarming the scene, they spot Watson, alive, but unconscious. Irene has disappeared. Holmes sees this and heads toward his friend, but -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- is intercepted by Constable Clark.</b>
</p><p>"Why can't you see Watson?" Bruce asked confused.</p><p>"It will show." Tony said.</p><p>
  <b>CONSTABLE CLARK: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>There's an order for your arrest all the way from the top, sir -- so you'll have to hit me now. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>From Lord Coward? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CONSTABLE CLARK: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Yes, sir, so make it look good. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Thank you, Clarky. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes cracks Constable Clark in the sweet spot, helps him gently to his knees. Holmes turns away, makes his escape fast. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes turns back to look at the explosion.</b>
</p><p>Tony sigh, knowing they are almost there, where he finds out how to stop Blackwood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>INT. HOSPITAL - CORRIDOR </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Two POLICEMEN half-heartedly guard the end of a corridor. One reads the paper. The headline: "AMERICAN AMBASSADOR </b>
  <b>STANDISH BURNED ALIVE!" </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mary returns past them, having unsuccessfully washed away tear-stained makeup; there is a smear on her cheek. The two coppers nod respectfully. Mary arrives at the windowed door of a private room, reaches for the handle, pauses.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>THROUGH THE GLASS, she sees a white-coated DOCTOR, studying Watson's chart. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mary stays at the door, unsure whether to enter or not.</b>
</p><p>"It my fault that you had some problems with Mary." Tony whispered but Watson hear him.</p><p>"It is don't your fault Holmes. We have do it all the time." Watson said but Tony just doesn't believe him.</p><p><b>INT. HOSPITAL ROO</b>M</p><p>
  <b>WE SEE a newspaper on the nightstand next to a hospital bed, the headline reads: "AMERICAN AMBASSADOR STANDISH </b>
  <b>BURNED ALIVE!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson is burned, cut, bruised, scraped, pock-marked with shrapnel. He mumbles inaudibly, his eyes still closed. He's delirious, sweating. </b>
</p><p>Tony looked away, don't wanna to look at the screen.</p><p>"It my fault." Tony whispered but Wanda hear him.</p><p>"You right. It is your fault." Wanda said with a evil smile.</p><p>"It is don't he fault. It mine own fault so don't say what is don't true." Watson said and Wanda looks at him with angry but don't say anything as Tony smile a bit at Watson, who smile back at Tony.</p><p>
  <b>(NOTE: Mary's detective novels and magazines, coat, handbag, etc. already in the room.) </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The doctor injects Watson in the arm. The shot wakes him. Watson tries to sit up, wincing with pain.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>What are you administering? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>DOCTOR: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Morphia. A sixth of a grain, for the pain. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson looks at his wounded shoulder. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>DOCTOR: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>There are four pieces of shrapnel. The surgeon should be along shortly. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson tries to sit up again. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>This reveals that Mary has entered the room, stands back respectfully, letting the Doctor do his work.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Are they subcutaneous, or deeper? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>DOCTOR: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>They're near the carotid artery. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Get a mirror, I'll extract them myself. </b>
</p><p>"Watson..."</p><p>
  <b>DOCTOR: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I can't authorize that, Doctor. We must first manage the pain and combat the infection. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I haven't time for that. My friend is in dire -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>DOCTOR: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Your friend? What kind of friend takes a retired soldier, who's served his country and deserves a peaceful, private life, and puts him so directly in harm's -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson grabs the Doctor's arm angrily.</b>
</p><p>"Watson, don't do it. It is don't matter." Tony whispered so nobody can hear him.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>The best and wisest man I've ever known. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>DOCTOR: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>But evidently not wise enough to value your life over his misadventures. </b>
</p><p>Tony sigh, knowing nobody likes him back when he was Sherlock Holmes and now as Tony Stark.</p><p>
  <b>ON MARY </b>
</p><p>
  <b>As she takes a closer, sharper look at the Doctor. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON </b>
  <b>(succumbing to the morphine): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>It was worth a wound, worth many wounds... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mary steps towards the Doctor, eyes flashing. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>MARY: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Excuse me -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>DOCTOR </b>
  <b>(leaving): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I have other... patients. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>MARY: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Do you really? Doctor. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Doctor turns just outside the door, to face her. She's suddenly very angry.</b>
</p><p>"Why are she angry?" Clint asked but nobody knew the answer.</p><p>"Oh no." Tony whispered.</p><p>
  <b>MARY: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You have nothing more to say to me? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>DOCTOR:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Um... I'll check in on him again shortly. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>MARY: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Is that the best you can do? I'm disappointed, but not surprised. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Doctor has no words. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>MARY: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>If anything happens to him, both our lives are lost. Do you understand that? Can you? --</b>
</p><p>"What do she mean by that?" Watson whispered, confused. "Do she know him or what?" Watson whispered again, want to know what happened there.</p><p>
  <b>The Doctor can't face her anger any longer, turns, leaves fast. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>MARY: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>-- or are you so selfish that's just not possible.</b>
</p><p>"What?"</p><p>
  <b>INT. HOSPITAL - CORRIDOR</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The doctor strides down the corridor past the policemen.</b>
</p><p>"Where is he going?" Natasha whispered, knowing there is something to do with Tony or Sherlock.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. LONDON - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>
  <b>ESTABLISHING SHOT of London, possibly the bustle of Fleet Street during the morning rush hour. A train crosses on an overhead railway.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>We PUSH IN UNDER the railway arch until we can make out a splash of white in the shadows -- the Doctor from the hospital is slumped down against the wall.</b>
</p><p>Everyone except Tony looked at the screen with confused. Wonder why the doctor there.</p><p>
  <b>We PUSH IN ALL THE WAY, so that we CAN SEE that the Doctor is actually Holmes.</b>
</p><p>"Wait what?!"</p><p>"He is-"</p><p>"YOU TALKING BAD THINGS ABOUT YOURSELF?! WHY HOLMES?! WHY  DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT YOURSELF SO BAD?!" Watson yelled looking at Tony with sad and angry face.</p><p>"About all the things I say is true." Tony said, don't look at Watson.</p><p>"It is don't true Holmes because I know you." Watson said as he walks up to Tony and hug him. "Don't believe people what say bad things about you."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>
  <b>There is something grotesque about his face, he hasn't completely removed his disguise. Parts of it hang down, obscuring him -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- but not obscuring the light of instability in his eyes. They begin to overflow with tears. He brushes them away then looks at his wet hand, horrified.</b>
</p><p>Tony sigh, knowing that next part will be badly for him to watch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Creepy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>INT. PUNCH BOWL PUB - ATTIC </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes enters, disturbed, pained. Emotions swirling.</b>
</p><p>Watson sigh, knowing that is his fault for it.</p><p>
  <b>He pulls out a newspaper with the story of Standish's death, the pages and strange sacrificial offerings (bone, hair, feather, fang) from Sir Thomas' house.</b>
</p><p>'What do he still have it?' Natasha asked herself in her head.</p><p>
  <b>Gathering himself, Holmes stands in the middle of the bare room and starts to lay out the clues he has on the floor. The Ox bone directly in front of him (at 12 o'clock). The eagle feather to his right (at 3 o'clock). The human hair behind him (at 6 o'clock) and the Lion's fang to his left (at 9 o'clock).</b>
</p><p>Everyone except Tony and Watson looked confused. 'What the world is Sherlock doing?' They thought.</p><p>
  <b>Then with a piece of charcoal Holmes draws a circle around each image and a circle directly in the center of the four other circles. He then draws lines which join the circles together in the shape of a cross. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>In the center circle he draws a pentagram (using wax from a burning candle?). Then he pours a ring of salt around that circle.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He pulls a pocket knife from his coat, opens the blade, cuts his thumb and allows the drops of blood to drip onto the ground just outside the circle.</b>
</p><p>"What are is you doing?!" Steve asked but like before, he ignored by Tony.</p><p>
  <b>Then he begins to chant. The words are eerily reminiscent of Blackwood's chanting. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly one of the drops of blood bursts into flame in mid-air -- as it hits the ground, the circle around Holmes ignites, followed by a larger circle beyond that.</b>
</p><p>"What the fuck is your doing?" Wanda asked rudely but Tony ignored her.</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD (O.S.): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>And now it dawns on you, you begin to recognize your part in his play.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes snaps around, Blackwood has appeared behind him within the outer circle of flame.</b>
</p><p>"Where does he come from?" Bruce asked but Tony doesn't answer him.</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You see the path he chose for you. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes sways, fuzzy. He struggles to focus on Blackwood. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Didn't you wonder why it was so easy to catch me? I told you I needed five lives for my resurrection. Why would I take a sixth under St. Paul's? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes shakes his head, he can barely see straight.</b>
</p><p>"What is wrong with you?" Thor asked, worried for his friend.</p><p>"You will see Thor." Tony said calmly but you can see that Tony panic a bit.</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Unless I simply wanted to be caught by the great Sherlock Holmes... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood raises a sacrificial sword and swings at Holmes' head. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>... so I could die on the biggest stage of all. You made me what I am.</b>
</p><p>"What?"</p><p>
  <b>We see -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES' POV </b>
</p><p>
  <b>as Blackwood swings the sacrificial sword at Holmes' head. It looks as if Holmes has no time to react -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WHOOSH -- the sword WIPES the FRAME --</b>
</p><p>"What the heck is going on?"</p><p>
  <b>INT. PUNCH BOWL PUB - ATTIC </b>
</p><p>
  <b>We see a SERIES OF QUICK CUTS, has Blackwood killed Holmes, or is he hallucinating, caught in the spell he conjured? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CUT TO: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>A CLOSEUP OF HOLMES </b>
  <b>His face covered with earth -- just as we saw Reordon in his coffin. Holmes' eyes snap open, he breathes in air -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>As he comes to life we see events of the recent past flash through his mind.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD'S TOMB.</b>
</p><p>"What just happened?" Stephen asked confused and scared, worried about Tony.</p><p>Tony said nothing, don't look at the screen also.</p><p>
  <b>THE STUFF IN REORDON'S ROOM. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>THE DEAD RATS. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CUT TO: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>A CLOSEUP OF HOLMES </b>
</p><p>
  <b>His face submerged in water inside a copper bath tub -- just as we saw Sir Thomas. Holmes' eyes snap open, he breathes in air -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>THE OPENING CONFRONTATION IN THE CATACOMBS. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>THE OBJECTS IN SIR THOMAS' SECRET ROOM. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>THE PATTERNS HOLMES HAS DRAWN ON THE FLOOR OF THE PUNCH </b>
  <b>BOWL. </b>
</p><p>Everyone except Tony looked at the screen with confused, scared and horror faces.</p><p>
  <b>CUT TO: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>A CLOSEUP OF HOLMES </b>
</p><p>
  <b>His face engulfed with flames -- just as we saw Standish. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>STANDISH FALLING THROUGH THE AIR CRASHING INTO THE </b>
  <b>CARRIAGE. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>THE SPHINX. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>THE RAVEN FLAPPING ITS WINGS. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CUT TO: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Writing and sweating on the bed in the attic. Holmes sees a hazy image of Irene. She leans over him smiling sweetly then wraps her hands around his neck and starts to strangle him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE SAYING "WHERE'S WATSON WHEN YOU NEED HIM?" </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD IN THE ROOM AGAIN WITHIN THE FLAME CIRCLE. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>We SEE WATSON turning to warn Holmes before EXPLODING -- </b>
  <b>HOLMES!!!! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>FADE OUT.</b>
</p><p>"What the fuck?!" Everyone except Tony yelled, looking at Tony with questions but Tony just looks down, don't in the mood with answers questions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Wake up?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>INT. PUNCH BOWL PUB - ATTIC</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The sun is rising. Holmes' eyes open and we see: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON -- or some deathly version of his old friend -- is sitting in the chair where Blackwood appeared. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES </b>
  <b>(confused): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Watson...? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson leans closer, into the light. A ghost or a man? He gestures towards the diagram on the floor.</b>
</p><p>"How is your there?" Clint asked confused but Watson didn't answer him.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Interesting artwork. You look bloody awful. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He writes something in his notebook. He is decidedly alive, but with burn flashes, cuts and bruises. His arm is in a sling. He's been through it. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>In the b.g. Irene is at the fire heating some coffee. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>What about the shrapnel in your arm? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson shows him a piece of shrapnel -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Took it out myself. Mary said I had a lousy doctor. -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>then tosses it away. They both smile. United in agony.</b>
</p><p>"You know this was Tony?" Bruce asked and Watson nodded.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES </b>
  <b>(quietly, between them): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>She brought you here? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Yes, oddly, it seems she might understand the power of partnership. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>They both look back over to Irene who just finished loading her gun. The coffee seems ready so she pours a cup. </b>
</p><p>"Wait what?!" Everyone except Tony and Watson asked confused and surprised.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>The fair sex was always your department, Watson. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene walks over and hands Holmes the cup. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Thank you. You know, I dreamt that you were strangling me. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I was... I had to get you to pass out to settle down. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>They smile at their unique, twisted understanding of one another. </b>
</p><p>"I don't understand your relationship with her." Stephen said, a bit jealous but Tony smile and kiss him.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>What time is it? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>It's half past nine. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes takes a drink of coffee. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Excellent brew, but I believe my head requires something a bit stronger to clear the -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I brought you this... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Exactly.</b>
</p><p>"And I also don't understand your relationship with him." Stephen said but nobody heard him.</p><p>
  <b>He hands Holmes his VIOLIN. Holmes takes it.</b>
</p><p>"Because it is this." Wanda whispered.</p><p>
  <b>INT. PUNCH BOWL PUB</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson and Irene sit at a table, the SCREECH of a fiddle now comes from upstairs. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The fiddler's owner -- from the pub's band -- is busy getting drunk with the money he has acquired.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene arrives with two pints, puts one down in front of him, sits opposite him with the other. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson looks from Irene to the pint with open suspicion. Could it be poisoned? He wouldn't put it past her. But then he decides that's absurd. He takes a sip.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Oh, I poisoned that one.</b>
</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>With your own venom no doubt.</b>
</p><p>"Ohh."</p><p>
  <b>IRENE </b>
  <b>Better a snake than a lap dog. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>There's a new field in the treatment of abnormal personalities -- it's called psychology. It appears you're what's considered a para-neurotic deviant with anti-social proclivities. Quite severe. And untreatable. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>No, doctor, I'm simply a woman. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(beat)</b>
</p><p>"Sure, she is."</p><p>
  <b>IRENE (CONT'D): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Understand that, and you'll have a happy marriage. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>ALTERNATE DIALOGUE: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE </b>
  <b>(alternate dialogue): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Not quite, doctor. Let me make it simple for you, with a lot fewer words -- I'm what's called a woman. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(beat) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Understand that, and you'll have a happy marriage. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. PUNCH BOWL PUB - ATTIC - ON HOLMES</b>
</p><p>
  <b>as he plays the violin, but not with a bow. He plucks it, he strums it, he makes strange atonal sounds, as he STARES AT THE RITUAL PATTERN he's laid out on the floor. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Flashes to various images of the sphinx that he's observed over the course of the investigation.</b>
</p><p>"What is happening now?" Thor asked but Tony doesn't answer him.</p><p>
  <b>He stands up and draws a sphinx in charcoal on the floor. Then he moves to the ox bone -- a flash of Sir Thomas' ring with the Ox crest. He draws an ox in charcoal. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Next to the ox bone Holmes writes -- Sir Thomas -- OX ring. Next, he moves to the feather -- a flash to an Eagle in flight -- he quickly sketches an eagle. Then to an American flag, then to Standish with his eagle-topped cane. Next to the feather he writes America.</b>
</p><p>"What is your doing now Stark?" Natasha whispered, don't knowing what is happening.</p><p>
  <b>Then he moves to the hair. He draws a man's face. Flash to Reordon's red hair. Next to it Holmes writes Man. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then he moves to a Lion fang. He sketches out a lion -- he thinks -- BUT no flashes. Next to it he writes a big question mark. Where? Who? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes returns to his violin. Staring at the Lion fang as if willing the flashes to come.</b>
</p><p>Everyone looks at the screen with confused faces but watch the movie as they minds thinking about it part.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. A plan?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>INT. PUNCH BOWL PUB </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The music stops. Irene and Watson notice the silence. They swap a glance. A beat. And Holmes emerges. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I need a map of London.</b>
</p><p>"Why do you nee-" "SHUT UP AND WATCH THE FUCKING MOVIE!"</p><p>
  <b>INT. PUNCH BOWL PUB - ATTIC</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Now that you're sitting comfortably, I shall begin. My initial approach was far too narrow. When Blackwood invited me to Pentonville prison, he suggested I widen my gaze and, at minimum, I have done just that. In fact, I may well have reconciled thousands of years of theological disparity. But that's for another time. Blackwood's method is based on a ritualistic mystical system that has been employed by The Temple of the Four Orders for centuries. To fully understand this system, to get inside it, I re-enacted the ceremony we interrupted in the crypt... with a few enhancements of my own.</b>
</p><p>Everyone except Tony and Watson looked at the screen with confused faces.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>At minimum. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson and Irene shoot Holmes knowing looks. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>My journey took me somewhat further down the rabbit hole than I had intended. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Yes, your little white tail got rather dirty.</b>
</p><p>"You what?" Stephen asked confused but Tony doesn't answer his husband.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>But I have emerged enlightened... The fraternity who silently control the Empire, share the belief with the Kings, Pharoahs, and Emperors of old that the Sphinx was a door to another dimension, a gateway to immeasurable power -- </b>
</p><p>"Immeasurable power..." Wanda whispered, liking it part and want to know where is it so she can hurt it little stupid family.</p><p>
  <b>He tosses Watson the pages from Sir Thomas. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>It is made up of four parts: The Ox, the Lion, the Eagle, and Man --</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He points out the individual parts of the Sphinx, covering other parts with his hand. We see the Ox body, Lion paws, Eagle wings, Man's face. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>In Sir Thomas' secret chamber I found the bone of an ox, the tooth of a lion, the feather of an eagle, the hair of a man. Map!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson throws the map down on the floor, really flying now. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Now, it is a widely held belief that within the architecture of the great cities are coded references to this system.</b>
</p><p>"Umm." Bruce thinks he knew what Tony is saying but he is don't sure.</p><p>
  <b>He runs his finger over the map tracing the shape of a cross... Then he picks up the charcoal and (following the map) draws a serpentine curve of the River Thames straight through the middle of the cross that he drew on the floor. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Since he rose from the grave, Blackwood has killed three men. Each murder was committed at a location that has a direct connection with the Temple, therefore the System. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(beat) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Reordon, the ginger midget, represents Man. We found his body here... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He points to a spot on the map south of the Thames. It corresponds to the point on the cross that Holmes drew that has the hair (6 o'clock).</b>
</p><p>Everyone is still confused but don't say anything.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES </b>
  <b>Then Sir Thomas, Master of the Temple, wore the ox ring... he died here... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Again the spot Holmes points is directly north of the river and corresponds to the point on the cross that has the ox bone (12 o'clock).</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Standish was Ambassador to America, where the Eagle has been the national emblem for over a hundred years -- and not by coincidence. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes points to the map. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>The headquarters of Temple of the Four Orders where he died is here... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He points to corresponding points on the map and on the cross.</b>
</p><p>Wanda looks at the screen with a little confused look but she is thinking of a plan to have the immeasurable power.</p><p>Plushy look at Wanda and laughs a bit, knowing what Wanda is thinking about.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Man, Ox, Eagle... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He connects the dots on the map. They form three points of a cross. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>And last on the list: the Lion. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes scribbles on a piece of paper. Watson and Irene step closer looking at the lion's fang and then the map... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Correspondingly, the map will tell us the location of Blackwood's final act. Right here. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Their eyes widen as they realize what they're seeing. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Parliament. </b>
</p><p>Everyone except Wanda looks at the screen with scared face, knowing now what it mean.</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>What is the meaning of this circle? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene indicates the fifth circle Holmes has drawn -- the point at which the other four come together. They look to where it would correspond to on the map -- right in the middle of the river. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>It is the fifth element -- the ethereal. That which can't yet be known.</b>
</p><p>"Fifth element? And the ethereal?" Thor asked confused but Tony doesn't answer him.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>It's right in the middle of the River Thames. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BOOM! They hear doors slamming outside, boots echoing. Irene looks out the window, sees POLICE OFFICERS flooding the pub. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Police.</b>
</p><p>"Oh no."</p><p>
  <b>Holmes folds up his piece of paper, hands it to Watson. He quickly moves to a hatch in the floor. Flings it open.</b>
</p><p>"I am don't going to ask how do you know it." Clint said and Tony looked at him with a smile.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Ladies first. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene jumps down. Watson is about to follow her down. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Follow these plans. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson goes down. It looks as though Holmes is about to join them when Lestrade and his men burst into the room. Holmes kicks the hatch closed and steps towards Lestrade. </b>
</p><p>Wanda looks at the screen with a smile, a evil smile, knowing it Stark is in trouble with the police.</p><p>
  <b>INT. PUNCH BOWL PUB - HALL </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes races down the hall toward the back door, but the door EXPLODES inward. Police fill the hall. Holmes looks back, where more police block his path. He simply raises his arms, and they drag him away.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. HOUSES OF PARLIAMENT</b>
</p><p>
  <b>PULL BACK FROM an image of a GOLDEN LION on a banner. We're at the Houses of Parliament.</b>
</p><p>"Shit." Everyone except Wanda said, looking at the screen with horror.</p><p>
  <b>The carriage pulls up. Crowds are gathering outside, hawkers and tourists, plenty of flags and enthusiasm. Holmes sees the hands of BIG BEN, climbing toward noon.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The place is a hive of activity, preparing for pomp and circumstance, at its ceremonial best. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>All of which is in stark contrast to the battered figure of Holmes, who is marched through a series of doors and checkpoints along the corridors of power by an angry- looking Lestrade. They come to a door. Lestrade knocks.</b>
</p><p>"You really got him angry." Watson said and Tony looked at his friend with betrayed looks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And it is all of today. I am sorry I didn't update yesterday because I was busy updating my other books here and on wattpad. Anyway I hope you guys like it part. I will see you guys later or tomorrow. Bye.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Smart ass Sherlock Holmes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>INT. PARLIAMENT - LORD COWARD'S CHAMBERS </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The door is opened by Lord Coward, who's halfway through putting on his official robes, and caught off guard by the sight of Holmes cuffed (hands behind him) and flanked by Lestrade and men.</b>
</p><p>Some of the avengers look at the screen with confused. Do he doesn't say to the police to get Tony?</p><p>
  <b>LORD COWARD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Lestrade?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>LESTRADE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Begging your pardon, m'lord, I know it's unorthodox, but Mr. Holmes has been making serious accusations about you and the order, sir.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lestrade pulls his lapel, revealing a temple of four orders pin. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Oh, that solves the great mystery as to how you became inspector. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lestrade punches Holmes. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>LORD COWARD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I have five minutes before my next engagement, why don't you regale me with your stories of conspiracies. Thank you, Lestrade, if you could wait outside. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lestrade leaves and shuts the door.</b>
</p><p>"It is a bad idea to go outside." Bruce whispered.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I'm curious, Coward, did you assist Blackwood in all the murders or just the one I prevented? Very distinctive those hand-made shoes of yours, but the price of quality is the unique imprint they leave. </b>
</p><p>"Oh burn!!"</p><p>
  <b>Coward walks towards his desk at one end of the room. Holmes goes to warm himself by the fire at the other end. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Nonetheless, I confess to being completely out-matched. I could deduce very little from my investigation.</b>
</p><p>"You is still the same." Steve whispered.</p><p>
  <b>Coward turns away for a moment -- Holmes subtly kicks a log from the fire, it starts to smolder and fill the room with smoke. </b>
</p><p>"Smart." Loki said, scared everyone again. Everyone looks at Loki with confused faces but watch the movie.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Fortunately, there is nothing more stimulating than a case where everything goes against you. How many members of parliament do you intend to murder at noon today? </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(beat) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Man, ox, eagle, lion -- the lion is parliament, isn't it? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lord Coward slows, looks at Holmes in some astonishment. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>LORD COWARD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Very clever. But it's not murder, Mr. Holmes. It's mercy. We are giving the weak masses a strong shepherd. Don't you see it's for their own good?</b>
</p><p>"It is murder and it is not good for them." Watson said and everyone agrees with him.</p><p>
  <b>Smoke fills the room so that Holmes is concealed. Coward pulls a gun from the desk and moves to the window. He opens it to try and clear the smoke. </b>
</p><p>"Ooh, it is smart."</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>No, but I don't care much what you think. I simply wanted to know the location of Blackwood's final ceremony, and now you have given it to me. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>LORD COWARD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I have told you nothing. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>A pair of handcuffs, slide across the floor to Coward's feet. He looks up and Holmes is nowhere to be found. Coward quickly moves across the room to lock the door.</b>
</p><p>"How did you get out of the handcuffs?" Clint ask.</p><p>"It is a secret." Tony said and Clint look at Tony with sad face, want to know how did Tony do it.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>But your clothes say infinitely more than you ever hope. The mud smeared on your boots from where you've been walking... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CLOSEUP ON COWARD'S CLOTHES </b>
</p><p>
  <b>That he's changed out of and discarded in the corner of the room. We see a -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>SERIES OF FLASHBACKS </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Coward's heel walking through mud.</b>
</p><p>Everyone looks at the screen with a bit of surprise.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES (V.O.): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>A touch of red stock brick dust on your knee, from where you've been kneeling... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Coward's knee dropping to the ground. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES (V.O.): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>A small bandage on your thumb from where you've been vowing... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Coward performing a ritual. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES (V.O.): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>A faint aroma of excrement, from where you have been standing. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Coward, Blackwood, and the Temple members perform a ritual around a pentagram in the SEWERS. The big ceremonial sword is prominent.</b>
</p><p>"How the fuck did you know all about it?" Natasha asked rudely but Tony ignored her.</p><p>
  <b>LORD COWARD (V.O.): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>It's a shame you made an enemy out of Blackwood, Holmes, you would have made a valuable ally. The powers at our disposal are far greater than you can imagine. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES (V.O.): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You and Blackwood laid the final touches to your ceremony in the sewers beneath parliament less than an hour ago.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES (V.O.) (CONT'D): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Both Houses met today. The entire government will be present. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>LORD COWARD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>How terrible is wisdom, Holmes, when it brings no profit to the wise. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(turning to Holmes) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>We take power at noon. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>REVEAL Holmes sitting in a chair behind Coward. </b>
</p><p>"Well. It is a talent." Stephen said as Tony hugs him and begins to fall asleep.</p><p>
  <b>Coward spins around and shoots at Holmes. He misses. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes runs towards the open window as Coward fires another shot. With a single bound, Holmes leaps out of the window Coward opened.</b>
</p><p>Everyone except Tony (who falls asleep) looks at the screen with shock faces, thinking what will Tony do.</p><p>
  <b>Coward runs to the window and sees Holmes DIVING toward the river Thames, PLUMMETING down down down to -- </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Saving or not?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before I start with the story, I always think about why I am making it book in the first place. Like that my reactions sometimes do not make sense and that I sometimes feel so depressed when I read the book again and see that some of my words do not make sense. But I'm going to write more, but sometimes I do not want to update because how bad the book is. Anyway, at least I didn't go down without explaining myself first.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>EXT. THAMES - OUTSIDE PARLIAMENT </b>
</p><p>
  <b>SPLASH! Holmes dives into the river handcuffed. He disappears for a moment then surfaces, looks about in the water. A moment of concern until we hear the familiar "chug" of a struggling engine.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes looks in the water and sees a rope trailing on the surface. He grabs it with his hands. And... it pulls him closer to the rickety boat of Captain Tanner.</b>
</p><p>"Captain Tanner!" Peter whispered yelled.</p><p>
  <b>Watson stands on the rear deck, pulling Holmes in on the rope. Irene is also present. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>When Holmes is level, Watson leans over and clips off his cuffs using bolt cutters. Clearly the whole escape has been planned. Holmes is pulled up into the boat.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>TANNER </b>
  <b>(to Watson):</b>
  <br/>
  <b>I told you he'd be coming out the top window, soldier boy. No way he'd be coming over the terrace. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson hands over the change from the engagement ring. Tanner takes it happily.</b>
</p><p>"What just happened?" Clint asked confused but surprised.</p><p>"I think they just bet where Tony came out." Bruce said as he looked at the screen with a little surprised.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>How was Lestrade? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Performed his role perfectly. A little too perfectly, come to think of it.</b>
</p><p>"Wait what?!" Everyone whispered yelled, looking at the screen with confused faces.</p><p>
  <b>Watson has the PAPER that Holmes gave him in the attic.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Well, your instructions were fairly precise... about everything except the window.</b>
</p><p>"He knew what will happen." Stephen whispered, looking down at Tony with a smile.</p><p>
  <b>Tanner smiles, still pleased with himself. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Where to, Sherlock? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes points to a dark recess in the embankment. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Port side, Captain Tanner, into the sewers. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tanner turns the boat. Irene looks out, her eyes narrow. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Watson, did you bring my clothes? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson hands over a pile of clothes and Holmes' PISTOL. Holmes opens the drum, checks the load, grimaces, pockets it. He's never going to like guns.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then Holmes reaches inside a pocket of clothes he is still wearing, and pulls out the hip FLASK that he took from the men at the slaughterhouse. He takes a shot.</b>
</p><p>Steve sigh, knowing Tony will not see what he is doing to himself.</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Starting early, aren't we? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He offers the flask to her. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Trust me, have a drink. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She can see this is more than a social invitation, she takes a hit, pulls a face. Holmes nods towards Watson, Irene passes him the bottle. He drinks, grimaces, hands it on to Tanner, who swallows it without flinching, wipes his mouth, smiles. The boat is almost at the sewers.</b>
</p><p>"Ookay..." Bucky said, not even see that coming.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>What are we doing in the sewers? </b>
</p><p>"I just going to ask it." Peter said. </p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Patience, Doctor. I am about to show you... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>As they head toward the sewers, Holmes glances up toward Big Ben, the time moving toward noon.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. HOUSES OF PARLIAMENT - DAY </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Expensive carriages fill the courtyard. The entire government is here. We see familiar faces from the Temple of Four Orders, heading into this epic building.</b>
</p><p>"It is a lot of people." Natasha said and everyone agrees with her it time.</p><p><b>INT. SEWERS - BOA</b>T</p><p>
  <b>Tanner's boat, unlit, floats at the opening to the tunnel, on the edge of the darkness. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>TANNER: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Far as I can go. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes and Watson leap off the boat into the mouth of the sewer. Irene follows. (Watson has his SWORD STICK and a GUN, Holmes has changed into the clothes Watson brought for him.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They move through the shadowy sewer tunnels, working their way around corners and through junctions back under the Houses of Parliament.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes ducks around a corner, stops. Irene and Watson flank him, standing in shadows. They look down a long tunnel to: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The area where Coward and Blackwood were seen in the flashback ceremony with the sword. But now: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood's THUGS patrol the area. In the center, the pentagram remains. But there is something sitting in it, a futuristic device:</b>
</p><p>"Shit. It will be hard for you guys." Sam said and Watson nods.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Behold, Blackwood's magic. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>A black glass cylinder is housed in a metal cradle with electrodes on either side. It sits below a shattered ceiling, bricks dismantled, exposing a VENTILATION PIPE. Holmes looks back at Watson and Irene. Quiet:</b>
</p><p>"What is it?" Bucky asked but nobody answer him or don't the answer.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>A chemical weapon. The first of its kind. Cyanide, to be precise. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You can tell that from here? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>No. I can tell it from here. (He pulls something out of his pocket) the RAT TAIL.</b>
</p><p>"Eww." Wanda said but everyone ignored her.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I snipped this off a rather recumbent rat at the slaughterhouse. Note the blue discoloration, the faint smell of bitter almonds. Tell-tale signs of cyanide. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He points at the device and the exposed shaft over it. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>That shaft leads directly to Parliament. When activated, those electrodes on either side will send a charge converting the cyanide powder into a gas. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>All of the people inside that building -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Will be dead at the strike of noon.</b>
</p><p>Everyone looks at the screen with shock and horror faces.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>As if by magic. There will be no one left to stop Blackwood and his followers from assuming control. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The CAMERA MOVES THROUGH the shattered ceiling, UP a channel, DOWN a bend, all the way through a GRATE TO --</b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. PARLIAMENT - DAY</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Air blows UP through the grate. The chamber is now full of Lords and senior Royals. As they start to take seats, Lord Coward steps up, checks the crowd. He sees a shadow up in the Lords' Gallery.</b>
</p><p><b>INT. SEWERS - DA</b>Y</p><p>
  <b>Holmes checks his watch. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Seven minutes to twelve... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>They nod. Shoulder-to-shoulder, they move down the tunnel, faster and faster. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene trails them closely. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson slides his sword stick into a loop on his belt. It's there when he needs it, out of the way otherwise. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>They draw their guns. They burst into the area, completely surprising the three thugs. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson pistol-whips the nearest. Holmes front-kicks the next.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The third thug looks down the barrels of both their guns before he has a chance to fight or flee.</b>
</p><p>Peter laugh at the screen but don't so loud.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I wouldn't. He doesn't. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene comes in behind them and heads straight for the device. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I'll keep these under wraps.</b>
</p><p>Peter laugh a bit more but stop.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Take this. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes hands Watson his gun. Gun in each hand, Watson herds the three thugs away from the device. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Over there. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sullen, but without much resistance, they move away (two dragging the pistol-whipped one, who is out). Watson turns so that he can watch the action at the device -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- which puts his back to another tunnel. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes joins Irene at the device. She grips her knife, looking for a way to detach the CYLINDER from the CRADLE (where electric coils and circuits pulse).</b>
</p><p>Everyone looks at the screen with a little horror faces but nobody says anything or not know how to react.</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I've never seen anything like it. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>There's never been anything like it. A totally wire-free weapon. He must have some kind of remote device sending a signal to the receiver. Really quite -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She reaches out with her knife and... ZAP! Her blade hits a coil, sparks flashing. Electrocuted, she drops the knife, which falls into the cradle, surrounded by humming, sparking coils.</b>
</p><p>"Well, it is just great." Stephen said and everyone except Steve, Natasha and Wanda agreed.</p><p>
  <b>Irene recoils, sees something past Holmes -- </b>
  <b>RACK PAST HOLMES TO WATSON -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Where DREDGER LOOMS OUT OF THE DARK BEHIND HIM, both hands held high to grab the guns and smash Watson. </b>
</p><p>"Shit!"</p><p>
  <b>Before Irene can alert him, Watson's wrists are crushed from behind. Dredger jerks Watson's arms sideways, sending both guns spinning away -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- Holmes's gun splashes into the sewer. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dredger spins Watson around, head-butts him with a teeth- rattling blow, flings Watson away like a discarded paper cup. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Now unguarded, the two conscious thugs charge Holmes and Irene.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene shoots one point blank with her Derringer, Holmes crushes the other's larynx. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES </b>
  <b>(to Irene): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Keep at it. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes goes for Dredger.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. John Watson vs Dredger and saving the people.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>INT. PARLIAMENT - DA</b>Y</p><p>
  <b>Lords and Royals sit in this august hall, waiting for the session to begin. Coward looks up, and points, very emphatically. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>LORD COWARD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Look. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>All eyes rise to see: BLACKWOOD, up in the Lords' Gallery. The hall goes silent, staring at a ghost. Blackwood is calm, commanding. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Voices rise; Blackwood's followers move to block the doors as -- BONG! The first CHIME OF NOON from Big Ben.</b>
</p><p>"Well shit." Everyone said together, knowing things will be wild.</p><p>
  <b>INT. SEWERS - DAY </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The chime echoes. Dredger charges towards the device and Irene. Holmes flies into him feet-first, deflecting him for a moment. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>It is now clear that Dredger's sole purpose is to protect the device. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene sits at the device, trying to figure out how to defuse it. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BONG!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The second chime resounds. Dredger grabs Holmes, thrusts him upwards against the sewer roof, simultaneously strangling him and hammering him against the bricks hard enough to dislodge some. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes lashes out with his feet at Dredger -- who doesn't even bother to block anything. Holmes' kicks lose steam as he loses air. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BONG!</b>
</p><p>"Come on dad." Peter whispered, scared as Stephen looked at the screen with also a scared look.</p><p>
  <b>IRENE </b>
  <b>(without looking up): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Nine strokes left. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dredger grins -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- until he is earholed from behind by two bricks, swung with full force by Watson. </b>
</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>
  <b>Dredger drops Holmes, staggers back holding his bleeding ears. Holmes heads back to Irene. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson draws the sword from his sword stick. Deadly enough, but not very big.</b>
</p><p>"Do you really think it will work?" Steve asks a bit rude but Watson says nothing.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>You owe me for the ring. </b>
</p><p>"You is still don't over about this?" Tony asked, scared everyone because everyone was thinking Tony was asleep as Tony laugh at the looked everyone is giving him.</p><p>
  <b>Dredger backs off, as if scared of the sword -- but only until he can reach up and pull Blackwood's ceremonial sword down off a brick ledge. This is going to be more uneven than usual. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BONG! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>As Watson parries Dredger's massive slashes and thrusts all around them, only just keeping Dredger at bay -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- Holmes sees that the cylinder is welded onto the cradle by two RODS. His eyes narrow, a plan forming.</b>
</p><p>"What are you planning dad?" Peter asked and Tony just smile.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Give me your gun. The bullets, I need the bullets. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BONG! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The clock is ticking down. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene pops open her Derringer, slides the bullets into Holmes' hand. He chops open the bullet casings with his knife, pouring the gunpowder into -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- the bowl of his pipe.</b>
</p><p>Everyone except Tony and Watson looked at the screen with confused faces.</p><p>
  <b>BONG! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson ducks a whooshing cut, lunges with his little sword, sticks it into the meat of Dredger's bicep. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dredger grunts angrily, flexes his bicep, rips the sword out of Watson's grasp with his muscle, then he pulls it out, snaps the blade against the wall like a twig, and moves in to cut Watson in two with the ceremonial sword from head to toe.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson dives desperately, gets a haircut from the sword --</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- which shatters against the floor. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>While Watson is down, Dredger punts him into the sewer with a splash, then turns back to the device. </b>
</p><p>"Shit!"</p><p>
  <b>BONG! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. HOUSE OF LORDS  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood has lit four small red candles, placed them on the balustrade in front of him. He calmly intones a familiar chant. Lords are on their feet. Guards are banging outside the doors, but the doors are locked. Members of the Temple of Four Orders stand in front of anyone going to open them.</b>
</p><p>"Well, it is going to fun." Wanda whispered, don't knowing that Watson and Tony hear and want to laugh but themselves stop before they can.</p><p>
  <b>INT. SEWER TUNNEL - DAY </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes rips the stem off his pipe, places the open end of the bowl against the bolt holding the cylinders in place. Shaped charge, Victorian-style. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>We need a light, a match -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene's eyes narrow, seeing something in the cradle: her KNIFE. She rolls up a sleeve. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE </b>
  <b>Got it... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Which is when a blood-maddened Dredger thunders into them both, arms wide, driving Holmes and Irene away from the device -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- hammering them into the wall with a mighty thud. Then he braces his massive feet, angles his huge legs and pushes, squeezes them against the wall like a human vice.</b>
</p><p>Everyone looks at the screen with horror faces. Peter began to cry, as his two dads hugs him while he is crying.</p><p>
  <b>That's the extent of Dredger's plan, and it will work for long enough because -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BONG! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE </b>
  <b>(breath crushing out of her): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Three. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>ON THE DEVICE AS IT GOES ACTIVE </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The batteries begin to fizz madly, cams turn, gears ratchet past each other. Bad news. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON (O.S.): </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Hey! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dredger turns his head so that he can see Watson, on his belly, crawled from the sewer -- where he found HOLMES' </b>
  <b>GUN.</b>
</p><p>Everyone sigh in relief a bit but knowing it will don't be long.</p><p>
  <b>BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! Four white phosphorous tracers strobe through the sewer, stitch a line down Dredger's back (aimed so as not to hit Holmes or Irene on the through-and-through) --</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- and continue to burn inside Dredger. He lurches away, eyes bulging, mouth wide with a silent scream. </b>
</p><p>"Bye-bye."</p><p>
  <b>BONG! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Two! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes and Irene stagger for the device. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Fizzling, boiling inside, the dying giant falls like a tree. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson is face-down on the stones, still. The gun falls out of his limp hand. </b>
</p><p>"Was you okay?" Bucky asked and Watson nodded, don't really want to say anything.</p><p>
  <b>Irene swipes her hand down into the cradle, just barely avoiding the sparks and coils, snatching her blade, and... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>ZAP! A spark hits the blade, and she angles the blade, redirecting the spark toward -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes' pipe, which BLOWS WITH A VICIOUS CRACK! The shaped charge shears the steel rods. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes and Irene reach for the cylinders. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BONG!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. HOUSE OF LORDS - DAY </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood stands on balcony looking down at the assembled Lords.</b>
</p><p>"Ugh." Everyone said.</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You seem surprised. Did you really take me for a man who could be dispatched like a truculent servant? I see before me a conspiracy of arrogant old men puffed up by the illusion of their own vainglory. In your hands this once great parliament has become nothing more than a drunken satyr, stumbling about the world's stage seeking nothing more than to satiate your own lust and gluttony; your britches stained by the incontinence of your hypocrisy. I will not sit idly by and watch you violate the innocence of the public trust as you drag this great Empire into the quagmire that your pride has dug and filled with the excrement of your corruption. I am here to change all this.</b>
</p><p>"It man is really crazy." Sam said and everyone agrees.</p><p>
  <b>He raises his hand and traces a circle in the air. A circle of flame erupts on the opposite wall. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I am the fourth horseman. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He raises his hand and traces a triangle in the air. A triangle of flame erupts on the opposite wall. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I am the pale rider. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He raises his hand and traces a second triangle in the air. The second triangle of flame erupts on the opposite wall to complete the pentagram within the circle. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>And my name to you is death.</b>
</p><p>"Can it man just shut up?" Loki asked and everyone looks at him and everyone except Steve, Natasha and Wanda laugh.</p><p>
  <b>INT. SEWER TUNNELS - DAY </b>
</p><p>
  <b>ZZZZP! The electrical charge zaps through the device, electrodes sizzle, sending blinding sparks through the cradle. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes and Irene RIP the cylinder out of the way just as... the sparks collide in a blinding flash and... </b>
</p><p>Everyone almost stopped breathing as they watched the movie.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. BIG BEN - DAY</b>
</p><p>
  <b>BONG! The clock strikes twelve.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. PARLIAMENT </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The men wait for something mythic, magical. And... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nothing happens. Nothing at all. They look around. Everyone is still standing. Coward looks confused, scared. Other Temple members eye him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood hits the remote again. But again, nothing happens. WE SEE something new in his eyes: fear. He ducks away fast, disappearing into the gallery. </b>
</p><p>"Ha. It doesn't work." Peter said, laughing.</p><p>"And he is scared." Thor said and everyone began to laugh with Peter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Irene run away?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>INT. SEWER JUNCTION - DAY  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes and Irene look each other in the eye. For the first time, neither knows what to say. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>That was something new for us. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Yes... it was. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She looks past Holmes. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Watson -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes whips around -- sees Watson, seemingly dead. He goes to him, drops to his knees next to Watson, feels for a pulse.</b>
</p><p>"Are you okay?" Peter asked.</p><p>"I was fine." Watson said back to Holmes child as Peter smile.</p><p>
  <b>With his face still pressed to the stones: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I'm pretty sure I heard the last chime. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes looks down at his friend, relieved. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Yes, we made it. Just. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson rolls over, sits up. He's done, had enough. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Come on, you've got to admit, you're going to miss this.</b>
</p><p>"Sure, I will." Watson said as Tony looked down.</p><p>Plushy look at the two and sigh, knowing the next movie is more sadness to Tony.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Which part? The stench of the sewers or the broken bones? </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(beat) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>My ankle's done. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson looks around. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Where's Irene?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes turns, looks. The cylinders are gone, and so is Irene. His face darkens. He misread her yet again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Holmes, I'm sorry... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes sees Irene's lithe shadow moving fast into a maze of tunnels. He motions to the disabled device.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Make sure Lestrade keeps it intact. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson nods. He watches Holmes sprint into the darkness, face grim.</b>
</p><p>"You go after a girl who misplaced you?" Thor asked and Tony nods, sighing.</p><p>
  <b>INT. HOUSES OF PARLIAMENT - DAY </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood flashes downward through the ornate official understory of the Houses, heads for a staircase spiralling even further down.</b>
</p><p>"Oh no."</p><p>
  <b>INT. SEWER TUNNELS - DAY</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene hears Holmes' angry footsteps behind her, turns, sees a flash of movement through the labyrinth of tunnels and columns. She picks up speed. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CUT TO: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>ANGLE FROM THE SIDE </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood enters the maze of tunnels, hears, then sees Irene sprint across the maze, about 500 yards away. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then Holmes. </b>
</p><p>"Well, you are fuck up." Wanda said, smile a little. (Aka a evil smile.)</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood follows them. Sees something on the ground ahead -- pauses. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>It's WATSON'S SWORD STICK, flung there from the previous action with Dredger. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood scoops it up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. SINGLE SEWER TUNNEL - DAY </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Panting, Irene runs along a tunnel that steps lower -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- and pinches tighter. A large-diameter water pipe angles down the tunnel wall, forcing Irene to turn sideways to continue. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The sound of Holmes' footsteps drives her forward. </b>
</p><p>"She is more fuck up." Natasha said but nobody says anything to her.</p><p>
  <b>And then the tunnel ends. The water pipe breaks off jaggedly in mid-air, next to Irene's head. The continuation of the pipe passes through solid brick at the end of the tunnel -- a dark, claustrophobic gamble. Irene hesitates for a moment, then slithers into the pipe, into the unknown.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. PIPE - DA</b>
  <b>Y</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The pipe angles down, damp, horrible. For a long moment it is pitch black, pinched down. Irene's quick, anxious breath the only point of reference. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>This is as tight, subterranean, dark and nightmarishly claustrophobic as it gets. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then, almost imperceptibly, light. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>We can make out Irene's determined profile. Light increases, and so does Irene's rate of movement.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. CELLAR - DAY  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The pipe emerges from the brick wall in what looks to be the cellar of a building. Stonework fairly new. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dim daylight from an unseen opening shows a fixed ladder heading upwards. Irene accelerates for it. </b>
</p><p>"Where is she?" Steve asks but nobody answer him.</p><p>
  <b>INT. PIPE - DAY  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes grimaces, enters the pipe, shimmies TOWARDS us. An even tighter fit for him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. CELLAR - ON THE LADDER - </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene -- climbing with one hand, cylinders in the other -- reaches an iron grate, has to use all her strength to shoulder it aside. As fit and athletic as she is, this is a grind. </b>
</p><p>Natasha and Wanda begin to laugh and don't stop as the movie continues.</p><p>
  <b>INT. HOLLOW BUILDING - DAY </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene emerges at the base of a dark, hollow building full of construction equipment, and sees, yes -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- more stairs, upward. The only ready way out. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Gritting her teeth, chest heaving, Irene charges the stairs -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. CELLAR - DAY </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- just as Holmes pops out of the pipe, vaults onto the fixed ladder and swarms up it. Anger lends him energy.</b>
</p><p>"Ohh. She really fuck up." Sam said and everyone agrees.</p><p>
  <b>INT. HOLLOW BUILDING - DAY </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IN A SERIES OF TIME JUMPS MARKED BY INCREASING </b>
  <b>EXHAUSTION: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene finally makes it to a floor in the building that is flooded with sky-bright daylight. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She surges for light -- a brick-framed window -- and -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>SMASH CUT TO:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. TOWER BRIDGE - HELICOPTER SHOT - REVERSE ANGLE -  </b>
  <b>DAY </b>
</p><p>
  <b>OF IRENE at the top of TOWER BRIDGE. She's climbed up the inside of the Tower. She's 250 feet above the Thames. </b>
</p><p>"Wow. It is high." Somebody said but everyone is silent as they watched the movie.</p><p>
  <b>We've gone straight from maximum claustrophobia to maximum knee-buckling exposure. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>PULL BACK and SWEEP INTO a massive, NEAR 360-DEGREE HELICOPTER SHOT that starts with Irene at the (unfinished) window -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- then shows the skeletal bridge spanned tenuously with scaffolding -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- then the glory of London, the center of the world, laid out for us in breathtaking, spectacular beauty --</b>
</p><p>"Wow."</p><p>
  <b>-- and returns to Irene as, recovered somewhat -- she darts onto the walkway scaffolding that crosses above the Thames.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Stopping Blackwood forever.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>EXT. TOWER BRIDGE - WALKWAY - DAY </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene works her way through the construction debris on the bridge. She makes it to the end, no further to go. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>SHERLOCK: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Woman! </b>
</p><p>"Well, you are very angry at her." Sam said and Tony nods, sighing.</p><p>
  <b>Sherlock appears behind her, winded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SHERLOCK: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>It's bad manners to leave without at least saying 'goodbye.' </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irene turns. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Goodbye! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He start to move towards her. She whips out her gun. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You of all people know I will pull this trigger. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>They circle around each other.</b>
</p><p>"You two are like dog and cat." Clint said laughing but stop as Tony stared at him.</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I'd tell you I'm sorry, that I wish things could be different but you wouldn't believe me anyway. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Why hurry off, give it a try. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He moves in again. She shoots him in the arm. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>And in that split second -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood drops down from behind Irene, HITS her with WATSON'S SWORD STICK. She drops, stunned. As she falls, Blackwood plucks the cylinder out of her hand, and kicks her gun away. Her gun goes flying off the side of the bridge. But Irene doesn't pause: </b>
</p><p>"No!" Everyone except Tony yelled in surprise and scared voices.</p><p>
  <b>She swings her legs through the air, trying to take out Blackwood's knees. But he swipes her legs away, and KICKS DOWN and -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE FALLS OFF THE BRIDGE. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You're better off without her, Holmes! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>High above: a RAVEN lands.</b>
</p><p>Everyone looks at the screen with scared and horror faces.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. TOWER BRIDGE - WALKWAY - DAY </b>
</p><p>
  <b>A look between them and then it's on. Holmes grabs a short section of wooden batten out of the railing. Flimsy, no match for the sword -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- which is immediately apparent as Blackwood comes in, slashes, chops six inches off the batten. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>I planned to kill a handful of senile old men to make this empire strong... but now because of you thousands are going to die. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes is on the defensive throughout, but, as before, his target is the cylinder first, Blackwood second, self defense third. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>All I have to do is break this cylinder. The wind will do the rest. And you'll be the first.</b>
</p><p>"No!" Peter yelled while he hug his dad as Tony says comfort words to him.</p><p>
  <b>The two men continue their swordfight: Holmes grabs some rope hanging from the scaffolding above and swings off the bridge. Blackwood steps to the edge with his sword out, awaiting Holmes. Holmes swings towards the blade and then pushes off the bridge once again to avoid it. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes swings back onto the bridge a few feet away from Blackwood. He lands, whips off his scarf and twirls it around Blackwood's arm, binding them together. They continue to spar, now bound. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood snarls, mounts a frenzied attack, which Holmes simply tries to survive. The two men finally part, with Holmes cast off towards the end of the bridge. </b>
</p><p>Everyone almost stopped breathing as they watched the fight.</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood smiles. He grabs Holmes' gun (which Blackwood knocked from Irene's hand earlier). </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood fires at Holmes. Holmes quickly ducks. The bullet misses him, but hits a bucket twirling above his head. A black liquid (tar) begins to pour out in a circle around him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes turns, as if to flee (not that there's anywhere to go) -- his eyes lock on to something. He looks back to Blackwood. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- Holmes kicks a huge scaffolding plank, which falls --</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-- whipping a coil of rope across the floor, hooking Blackwood around his ankle.</b>
</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood is DRAGGED down the walkway by the weight of the falling plank, pulled toward the edge. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes grabs the cylinders as Blackwood passes. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood digs his fingers into a gap, screeching to a painful halt. His fingers are white from strain. Holmes remains cool. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>There was never any magic. Only conjuring tricks. </b>
</p><p>"What?!" Everyone yell in surprise.</p><p>"It was don't magic?" Wanda asked in shock, thinking that it is don't true because she will find that immeasurable power.</p><p>
  <b>Above Holmes: the raven starts PECKING at a rope. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>The simplest involved paying people off, like the prison guard... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes looks over the edge of the walkway. He sees the plank swinging dangerously in the storm. Blackwood strains desperately to hold on. As Holmes steps closer we INTERCUT with relevant FLASHBACKS.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(guard choking/ payoff) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Who pretended to be possessed outside your cell. Your reputation and your jailers' fear did the rest. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(burial ground/ licking rocks) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Others required more elaborate preparation, like the sandstone slab that covered your tomb. You had it broken before your burial then put back together using a mild adhesive. An ancient Egyptian recipe I believe -- a mixture of egg and honey. Designed to be washed away by the rain or eaten by animals. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(bath/Reordon flashback) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Arranging for your father to drown in his own bathtub required more modern science. Very clever of Reordon to find a paralytic that was activated by the combination of copper and water and was therefore undetectable once the bath water was drained.</b>
</p><p>"What?!" Everyone except Tony say in surprise.</p><p>"How do you find out about this?" Clint asked.</p><p>"The lab." It is all Tony said as the movie continue.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES (CONT'D) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>That might have been quite challenging had he not also tested it on some unfortunate amphibians. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(Standish in rain/ pulling the trigger/ wharf explosion) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>The death of Standish was a real mystery, until you used the same compound to blow up the wharf. An odorless, tasteless, flammable liquid -- yet it burned with an unusual pinkish hue. Did Standish mistake it for rain as he entered your Temple? All it took was a spark. A simple rigged bullet in his gun. Ingenious. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>(Parliament/flask/ ceremony, dev ice) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Like all great performers you saved your piece de resistance for the end. Had it worked, your followers in Parliament would have watched unharmed as their colleagues were dying around them. They didn't know that you had given them the antidote -- at one of your ceremonies I suspect. Instead, they would have believed it was magic and that you harnessed the ultimate power. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>END FLASHBACKS.</b>
</p><p>"All of this was a tricks?" Loki asked and Tony nods. "Wow. He is good but not as good as me." Tony laugh a bit but say nothing.</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood struggles to hold on, he loses his grip for a second and is dragged back toward the precipice. Wind whips harder. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes doesn't notice: The Raven's rope SNAPS, starting a slow, subtle DOMINO EFFECT IN B.G.: a bucket drops, hits a row of standing timbers. The timbers start to topple. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>(NOTE: Each time one object strikes another, we hear a faint musical note moving up the same pentatonic scale that Holmes played earlier for his flies.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You hated your father and the other members of the Temple of the Four Orders for what they did to you. How satisfying it must have been to use their own system against them. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IN B.G.: We see the slow, inexorable dominoes continue to fall. The last timber falls over the edge, lands on a rope. The rope yanks down a crane, the crane swings, strikes another crane...</b>
</p><p>"What is going on with it?" Sam ask about the rope.</p><p>"You will see." Tony said, smile a little but stop when the movie continues.</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Cut me loose, Holmes! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood's eyes are full of fear. Holmes thoughtfully looks out at the angry storm, the atmosphere electric and dangerous. Holmes gives the slightest hint of a smile. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You better hope that it's nothing more than superstition as you performed all the rituals perfectly. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes looks around at the gathering storm. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood can hold on no longer. He screams as he releases his grip and is torn down the walkway at breakneck speed. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Quick as a snake, Holmes grabs a workman's ax placed on the side and hurls it at his feet, cutting the rope. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood's imminent death is brought suddenly to a halt. The storm grows in ferocity. Holmes bends down, Blackwood is on his knees, cowed.</b>
</p><p>"Why did you do this?" Bruce asked but Tony doesn't answer.</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>First, the world will see you for what you are. Then you will hang... properly this time. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood looks up. CRACK! The crane dislodges a METAL GIRDER, which misses Holmes by inches as it crashes through the floorboards -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood smirks. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BLACKWOOD: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>We'll see about that shall we. It's a long journey from here to the rope. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CREAK. Holmes looks up. Blackwood looks up. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>We'll see about that shall we. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BANG! The top of the crane crashes down. The wooden infrastructure supporting Blackwood falls away. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sending Blackwood falling into a lattice of HANGING CHAINS below. Blackwood screams as the chains begin to snap off one by one. He falls farther... and farther... and finally -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>SNAP! The last chain CATCHES, TIGHTENS around Blackwood's neck, killing him instantly. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blackwood dangles on the rusty chain, hanged like a common man after all, with Tower Bridge as his gibbet. </b>
</p><p>Everyone except Wanda (who are very angry.) looks at the screen with relief, knowing Tony was okay.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes just stands there, stunned. He looks out to see: the RAVEN flying away, a silhouette against the stormy sky. The bird flaps its wings, disappearing into a cloud. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>His brow furrows. Perhaps there really are some things that cannot be explained. Holmes looks over the side of the bridge, sees: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE is awkwardly splayed on the lower level. She appears to be dead, possibly a small trickle of blood is coming out of her mouth. Holmes moves down to her. He takes her hand. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Oh, Irene... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>His fingers move to take her pulse. </b>
</p><p>"Was she okay?" Thor asked but Tony doesn't answer.</p><p>
  <b>Her eyes pop open.</b>
</p><p>Everyone sigh in relief.</p><p>
  <b>Irene makes a quick move: she tries to CUFF him. But this time, Holmes is ready for it: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He reverses the move, cuffing her instead. He takes a seat next to her. </b>
</p><p>Stephen looked at the screen with jealous but say nothing.</p><p>
  <b>They sit there for a beat, an odd lovers' moment looking out over the Thames. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>It looks like rain. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>We've still got a moment. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>A bit of a smile and break. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You were right, he is a professor. Moriarty. Key's in the watch pocket.</b>
</p><p>"Who?" Steve asked.</p><p>"You will see in the next movie." Plushy said and Steve nods.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes reaches over to grab the key. Their faces close, near a kiss. Holmes drops the keys down the top of her shirt (just as she dropped them down his pants). He snatches the DIAMOND from around her neck, turns and walks away. She smiles, calls out: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IRENE: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>You'll miss me, Sherlock. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Sadly, yes. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes walks away, pauses to pick up Watson's sword stick, keeps walking. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>At the end of the top of the stairs. Holmes hands the Cylinder to one of the policemen.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here is the second last chapter. I think I like it one but I don't know if you guys like it. Anyway there is just one chapter left and I am happy to write tomorrow. Have a good day or night. Bye.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Everything is fine now, but for how long?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>EXT. TOWER BRIDGE - DUSK </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rain falls softly. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>LESTRADE: </b><br/>
<b>It'll be a hell of a trick if Blackwood comes back from this one. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b><br/>
<b>Thank you, Lestrade. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>LESTRADE: </b><br/>
<b>Now you're going to be even more arrogant and insufferable than ever. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then Lestrade cracks a smile. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>LESTRADE:</b><br/>
<b>You're welcome, detective.</b><br/>
<b>(beat) </b><br/>
<b>Is the woman up there?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b><br/>
<b>She won't be by the time your boys get there. </b>
</p><p>Everyone is a bit confused but don't ask about it.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes keeps moving into the night. The storm curls around him, the rain falling hard. And he sees...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A shadow is waiting for him. We recognize the figure of WATSON. Holmes can't help but smile. He joins Watson, no words spoken. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes holds out Watson's sword stick. Watson takes it. The two of them stand looking out down the Thames.</b>
</p><p><b>EXT. 22</b>1 <b>BAKER ST. - DAYS LATER </b></p><p>
  <b>MOVING DAY. Mary and Watson walk towards 221B. A DRIVER loads Watson's boxes into a CARRIAGE that waits in front of the apartment. </b>
</p><p>Tony sigh and don't look at the screen.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b><br/>
<b>One moment. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson takes a quick look in one of the boxes. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b><br/>
<b>Please make sure this one is put on the desk in the front room. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>MARY: </b><br/>
<b>What's in all those notebooks? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b><br/>
<b>Nothing really... Just a few scribbles... cases we've worked on over the years. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>MARY: </b><br/>
<b>All your adventures... I'd love to read them sometime. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson laughs then pauses for a moment to consider this idea before they enter.</b>
</p><p>"Well it is going be embarrassed." Watson whispered as Tony hide a smile.</p><p>
  <b>INT. 221 BAKER ST. - STAIRCASE </b>
</p><p>
  <b>As Watson and Mary climb the stairs, it becomes clear that Mary now wears IRENE'S DIAMOND on her finger. Holmes had it made into an engagement ring. </b>
</p><p>"How in the world do you make the diamond into a engagement ring?" Steve asked but Tony ignored him. Watson looks at Steve with confused look. Why would a person ask how can a diamond make into a engagement ring? Watson ignored his thought as he watches the movie.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b><br/>
<b>I still can't believe he's given us that ring. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>MARY: </b><br/>
<b>Do you think he's finally come to terms with you leaving? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b><br/>
<b>Of course. No question about it -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. 221 BAKER ST. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson opens the door of Holmes' apartment revealing a horrific scene: Holmes is hanging from a rope, his back to them. He looks dead.</b>
</p><p>Everyone except Tony and Watson looked at the screen with horror faces. Peter hug his dad as Stephen looked at Tony and hug his family.</p><p>Steve, Natasha and Wanda don't really care about it scene but is a bit scared.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON:</b><br/>
<b>Don't panic, dear. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson and Mary step in but do nothing to help Holmes. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON:</b><br/>
<b>Suicide is not in his repetoire, he's far too fond of himself. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson pokes him. Turns him around.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b><br/>
<b>Good afternoon. I was trying to deduce the manner in which Blackwood survived his execution. Clearing your good name, as it were. But it had a surprisingly soporific effect and I was carried off in the arms of Morpheus, like a caterpillar in a cocoon.</b>
</p><p>Everyone except the three asshole sigh in relief, knowing Tony doesn't dead there.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b><br/>
<b>Get on with it, Holmes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b><br/>
<b>Cleverly concealed in the hangman's knot was a hook -- I believe my legs have fallen asleep. I should probably come down. </b>
</p><p>"Why do you do this?" Stephen asked.</p><p>"Because I want to see if I did it right." Tony replied and Stephen nods.</p><p>
  <b>MARY: </b><br/>
<b>Shouldn't you help him, John? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b><br/>
<b>I hate to stop when he's on a roll. Do carry on, Holmes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson and Mary walk by. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b><br/>
<b>The executioner attached it to a harness, thus allowing the weight to be distributed around the waist and the neck to remain intact. My lord, I can't feel my cheeks. Might we continue this at ground level? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b><br/>
<b>How did you manage it, Holmes? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b><br/>
<b>I managed it with braces, belts and a coat hook. Please, Watson, my tongue is going next. I'll be of no use to you at all. </b>
</p><p>"Wow." Wanda said boring but everyone except Steve and Natasha ignored her.</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b><br/>
<b>Worse things could happen. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>MARY: </b><br/>
<b>John. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson draws his sword. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b><br/>
<b>But none of this explains the lack of a pulse. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He finally uses his sword stick and slices Holmes down. Holmes tumbles to the ground. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b><br/>
<b>There is a toxin refined from the nectar of the rhododendron ponticum. It is quite infamous in the region of Turkey bordering the Black Sea for its ability to induce an apparently mortal paralysis. Enough to mislead a medical mind even as tenacious and well-trained as your own. It is known locally as -- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>MARY: </b><br/>
<b>What's wrong with Gladstone? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b><br/>
<b>-- mad honey disease. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CLOSEUP OF WATSON'S DOG </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Stiff as a board. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b><br/>
<b>He is demonstrating the very effect I've just described. He doesn't mind. </b>
  <b>His heart should be ticking in no time.</b>
</p><p>"Why is it always the dog?" Clint ask and Tony looked at him.</p><p>"Because he is the only one who I can do it on." Tony replied and Clint just nods.</p><p>
  <b>Watson feels for a pulse in his dog's neck -- he shakes his head. They are interrupted by a knock on the door. Constable Clark enters. </b>
</p><p>"Clarky!" Sam yell but stop by Tony.</p><p>"I am the only one who can tell him Clarky." Tony said in a serious voice and Sam nods slowly.</p><p>
  <b>CONSTABLE CLARK: </b><br/>
<b>Mr. Holmes... Inspector Lestrade asks that you come with me, right away. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b><br/>
<b>What is it this time, Clarky? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CONSTABLE CLARK: </b><br/>
<b>It's one of our sergeants, sir. He went missing in the sewers, the day you stopped Lord Blackwood... Well, a maintenance man found his body this morning. We believe the sergeant was our first man on the scene. Shot in the head. </b>
</p><p>"How?" Clint ask but Tony or Watson answer him.</p><p>
  <b>FLASHBACK - INT. SEWER JUNCTION  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>We FOLLOW POLICEMEN heading into the sewer tunnel. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>They spread out to seal the crime scene, where Holmes had dismantled Blackwood's device. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CONSTABLE CLARK (V.O.):</b><br/>
<b>We believe Sergeant Smith was the first officer there. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>SERGEANT SMITH sees a POLICEMAN leaning over the device. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>SERGEANT: </b><br/>
<b>Oi, what you doing? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The policeman looks up, and a GUN slides into his hand by means of the same device we saw in the carriage scene with Irene. We don't see his face. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CONSTABLE CLARK (V.O.): </b><br/>
<b>Shot in the head. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BANG!</b>
</p><p>"Ohh"</p><p><b>INT. 221 BAKER ST. (PRESENT</b>)</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b><br/>
<b>Were there powder burns on his eyebrows? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Clarky nods. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CONSTABLE CLARK:</b><br/>
<b>Yes. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSO</b>
  <b>N:</b><br/>
<b>Point blank range. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b><br/>
<b>With small caliber bullet. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CONSTABLE CLARK: </b><br/>
<b>Indeed. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b><br/>
<b>Moriarty. </b>
</p><p>"Who are Moriarty?" Steve asked but Tony doesn't answer him.</p><p>
  <b>Holmes and Watson look at each other -- complete change of demeanor -- mind racing, looking concerned. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The dog has regained its vital signs. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON</b>
  <b>: </b><br/>
<b>There's a brave boy... There, there, everything's going to be all right. </b>
</p><p><b>Holmes:</b><br/>
<b>Where is Blackwood's device now?</b></p><p>
  <b>CONSTABLE CLARK: </b><br/>
<b>The secret service has it, sir. They've taken over the case. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CLOSEUP ON HOLMES AND WATSON </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Piecing it together: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b><br/>
<b>I'd wager there's a piece missing. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b><br/>
<b>Wager, Watson... I thought those days were behind you. Excellent deduction, however. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CUT TO: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>FLASHBACK - THE POLICEMAN </b>
</p><p>
  <b>removes a small receiver-like object from Blackwood's device. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>BACK TO PRESENT </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Constable Clark nods. Holmes pulls his coat on. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b><br/>
<b>So you're saying Moriarty was after a part of the machine and not the poison. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes nods.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b><br/>
<b>Blackwood </b>
  <b>wire-free invention was the game all along. Imagine being able to control any device simply by sending a command via radio waves. </b>
</p><p>"So there is more about the story?" Bruce asked and Tony nodded.</p><p>
  <b>Mary looks at Watson who is clearly trying to curb his enthusiasm and interest. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>A KNOCK. The Driver pokes his head in. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>DRIVER </b>
  <b>(to Watson): </b><br/>
<b>I've loaded the last of your boxes, sir. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson nods, the Driver exits. Watson turns to Holmes. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b><br/>
<b>Well... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b><br/>
<b>I'll leave with you. Clarky, case reopened.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. 221 BAKER ST. - DAY  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mary and Gladstone wait for Watson in the carriage. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holmes and Watson stand in the doorway. A stiff beat. Holmes extends an awkward hand. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b><br/>
<b>An honor working with you, Doctor. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson shakes Holmes' hand, puts a hand on his arm. A warm look, an understanding between the two men. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WATSON: </b><br/>
<b>Take care of yourself, Holmes. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watson moves to the open door of the carriage but Mary stops him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>MARY: </b><br/>
<b>Try not to be too late for dinner with my parents and... be careful. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She waves to Holmes as the carriage pulls away. Watson looks relieved and excited. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>HOLMES: </b><br/>
<b>Magnificent woman, Watson. Magnificent! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>They climb into Constable Clarke's black mariah which pulls away down Baker St. We PULL BACK FROM the carriage WIDE and UP like our opening on Baker Street -- perhaps the POV of the raven. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>FADE OUT. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>THE END </b>
</p><p>"And it is end of the movie." Plushy said and everyone just looks at her.</p><p>"So can we go back home?" Peter asked but Plushy nods no.</p><p>"No. We still need to see 9 movies." Plushy said and everyone looks at her with surprise eyes.</p><p>"Okay." Thor said, don't care.</p><p>"Now we're going to watch 'Sherlock Holmes: A Game Of Shadows." Plushy screamed and Tony and Watson sigh. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys. I am sorry for don't update. I was a bit busy and was updating my other book but I hope you guys like it last part. The second book will be up tomorrow or someday in the future because I am now a little busy helping my stepmother. See you guys in the new book when it comes out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello guys.</p><p>So I need some help from you. I can not find a good script about Sherlock Holmes: A Game Of Shadows.</p><p>There are a few, but it did not say what the people are who say those things.</p><p>Therefore, I ask you to help me find a script where there are names for whom these things say before I can write the new book. </p><p>And I am hoping you guys have a great day or night. Bye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My second book is now up but it will be bad. Really bad but I am trying my best to make sure it's anything make sense. See you guys on my new book.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>